Something Like That
by Assilem
Summary: 10 years after the war, Margaret and Hawkeye meet up and learn that thier lives didn't turn out as they planed. ONe divorced and one widowed, they find comfort in each other, as they did in Korea. Now Completed!
1. Part 1

San Francisco 1963

Margaret Houlihan took a deep breath as she walked onto the pediatric floor of the hospital. She had just moved from New Jersey to California. She had been offered a position as a nurse. It was better hours and pay then her old job, and she gladly took it. When BJ found out she had been hired, he called her up and told her to get her 'beautiful butt' to come see him. She took the opportunity to see him, and told herself she could do it. Margaret walked to his office and knocked on the door. BJ opened it with a wide smile and lifted the blonde into the air.

"Margaret!"

"BJ!" BJ smiled brightly and held onto the blonde.

"Don't ever throw yourself off this world again." He said setting her down on the ground.

"I didn't mean to, I had things to work out."

"That's okay. Don't worry, I heard what happened."

"Colonel Potter told you?"

"Sure did, and I would have been there in a second if you asked."

"Thank you. " She smiled. BJ smiled and looked at her.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"You got rid of the mustache."

"Yeah, Peggy didn't like it."

"I wonder why?"

"Ha-ha." BJ smiled. "Want to see the most beautiful children in the world?"

"Of course." Margaret smiled as BJ handed her the picture.

"The tall brunette is Erin Jane, she's 13 now, the blonde is Helene Lilith, she's 9, the boy that's Benjamin Charles, he's 7, and the little girl in my arms is Kamilia Chiara, she just turned 5 yesterday."

"They're adorable BJ."

"I think so."

"So when do I get to meet the head of ER and OR surgery. The head nurse said he was on vacation time."

"He is. Hey I have this great idea. Hawk moved here about 8 years ago, its weekly dinner night. Why don't you join us?"

"Hawkeye's here?"

"Sure is. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I couldn't impose."

"You won't. Here's his address. Peggy and the kids will be there around 5, I get off at six."

"Are you sure he wont mind?"

"Of course not. He'd love to see you."

"Okay. I should go soon."

"That you should. Its 4 now, go take a shower, get changed, and head over there."

"Okay. Thanks BJ."

"No problem hon." BJ smiled. Margaret gave one last smile and headed out the door. Hawkeye had meant so much to her over in Korea. He was her strength, even now. 5 years after the death of her husband, Hawkeye still had this certain place in her heart and soul. She knew they belonged together. If as friends, then let it be, but as more, hopefully. 

She walked into her house and looked around. Without Michael and Joseph there it seemed lonely. Michael would have been 6; she didn't want to think about it. It caused too much pain. Instead she went to take a shower before Sabrina was dropped off. She was now 5, and was a perfect mixed between her and Joseph. Margaret quickly showered and dressed. She didn't put on anything fancy, but something to tease Hawkeye. She walked downstairs to see Sabrina walk in.

"Hi Mama."

"Hey baby. Get changed, we're going out to dinner."

"Okay. Where we going?"

"A friend of mine's."

"Oh. Guess what Mama."

"What?"

"I met two new friends!"

"Did you?"

"Yup! Katelyn and Kamilia. They're best friends. And they said I could sit with them. And they like me."

"That's good." Margaret smiled at her little girl. Sabrina was never the one to be shy. "Go put a sun dress on, then we'll go."

  
"Kay Mama." Sabrina said before running upstairs. A few minutes later Sabrina ran back downstairs and they left. The two talked about Sabrina's first day of school. It was shortly after five that they pulled up to the house. There were toys and bikes in the front yard. It was very well kept. Margaret assumed that BJ's kids were they a lot. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A little girl about 8 answered the door.

"Hi, is this the Pierce house?"

"Yup. I'm Baylee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Baylee, I'm Margaret, and this is Sabrina."

"Hi."

"Is Hawkeye home?"

  
"Yup. Come in, I'll get him." Margaret smiled and watched the little girl run off. Margaret looked around the hall, it was very cozy. A few minutes later the little girl came with Hawkeye.

"Margaret?"

  
"Hawkeye!" She screamed as they threw each other into the other's arms. The two greeted each other, the way they said goodbye all those years ago. With just as much passion. Each longing for the passion each had. When they broke apart they hugged each other, making sure not to lose what they already lost.

"Oh my god. Look at you."

"Look at you."

"God you look amazing. How long as it been. 10 years?"

"Yeah. 10 years." Margaret smiled. The two were still in each other's arms and looking at each other. "Oh I want you to meet someone. Hawkeye this is Sabrina. My daughter."

"I heard that you married and then,"

"Yeah. Just over 5 years ago. Sabrina never met her father."

"Daddy died coming to see me be born." The little girl said. Hawkeye looked at the little girl and smiled. 

"Margaret, I want you to meet some people. Baylee get everyone rounded up."

"Okay." Baylee smiled and ran off. 

"Come on, we'll go into the kitchen." Margaret smiled and took Sabrina's hand and they walked into the kitchen where a little girl was playing in her high chair. "Margaret, Sabrina this is Rory. She turning 2 in December."

"She's adorable." She smiled as 5 other children walked in.

"Ah ha. Margaret I want you to meet some other members of my family. This is my oldest, Baylee Linnea, she's 8. My oldest son Dorby Montgomery he's 7, Finn Arden, he's 6, Katelyn Emmy she's five, Vincent Hastin he's 3 and Rory Mari, who is 1 and 1/2." 

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Rugrats, this is Margaret,"

"Margaret Houlihan. This is my daughter Sabrina."

"Hi Katelyn."

"Hi Sabrina. This is your Mommy?"

"Yup. That's your daddy?"

"Uh huh."

"Katelyn why don't you show Sabrina your room?"

"Okay. Come on Sabrina. Maybe you can spend the night some time." The little girl said as she went upstairs. Margaret smiled and watched them.

"Go back to what you were doing. And no fighting. And Finn, leave your sisters alone."

"Yes sir." Finn said before running off towards the backyard.

"They're adorable. Are they all yours?"

"You bet. All 6 of them."

"Wow, where's your wife?"

"Oh I'm divorced. The divorce papers came when Rory was 2 weeks old. Amanda left the kids with me after that."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"May I ask why she left?"

"Amanda wanted to go into the Army. She wanted to see the world."

"Oh."

"Amanda was a nurse. She's in Vietnam right now. The kids don't know and don't need to. They're mother has been gone for 2 years. The three oldest are the only ones that really knew her. Baylee is still sensitive about it."

"I bet."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I got a job at the hospital actually."

"You're the new nurse they hired?"

"That's right. BJ and I had a meeting today. And he told me to come."

"I'm glad he did."

"So am I." She smiled. The feelings she had for him resurfaced. She knew they would, but never imagined they would be this strong. He was a divorced man with 6 children. She was a widower with a daughter. They were older, and more matured. But they still had these amazing feelings for each other. Feelings that couldn't be ignored.

"Where's BJ? Peg was supposed to come by early."

"That's what BJ said." Margaret commented as Peg and the kids walked into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." Hawkeye smiled. "Hey kids."

"Hi Uncle Hawk." Erin smiled. Then looked at Margaret. "I'm Erin."

"Hi Erin, I'm Margaret Houlihan." 

"I know you. Dad talks about you."

"All lies." Margaret smiled as she played with Rory. Hawkeye smiled and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Katelyn!"

"Coming!" She yelled. Hawkeye smiled and walked to see Peg and the kids.

"Helene, Dorby's outside, why don't you and Ben go play with them?"

"Okay." The two said before walking outside. Kamilia and Erin still stood there.

"Kamilia!" Katelyn screamed running to her best friend.

"Katelyn. Hi Sabrina."

"Hi Kamilia."

"Why are you here?"

"My mommy and me came." Sabrina smiled pointing to her mother.

"Oh."

  
"We're playing dress up in the attic, come on. Erin wanna play with us?"

"Sure." Erin smiled and followed the three 5 year olds upstairs. Margaret smiled. It was a good thing that Sabrina had made some friends. She never thought that she would make best friends so soon. 

"Looks like those three will be together forever." Hawkeye commented taking Rory from Margaret's arms. "Isn't that right Doll?" Rory smiled and looked at Margaret "I think she wants to be with you." He smiled handing the child over to Margaret. Margaret smiled and placed the child on her hip.

"Margaret, it's a pleasure. I'm Peg Hunnicut."

"Pleasure to meet you. BJ talked about you and Erin all the time."

"Well he talks about you all the time." Peg smiled. Margaret smiled then they heard BJ walk in.

"Who do I talk about?"

"ME!" Rory said happily when she saw her uncle. BJ smiled and picked up the two year old.

"How is my Rory?"

"'Ood." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. BJ smiled and rubbed her back. He loved the little girl. She was so different from her brothers and sisters. Rory was more like Hawkeye than Amanda. For a good reason Hawkeye raised her all by himself since she was born. 

"Does Rory like Margaret?"

"Yup." She smiled holding her arms out to Margaret. Margaret took the little girl and smiled. 

In The Attic:

"Sabrina?" Erin asked looking at the 5-year-old.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your Daddy?" 

"Daddy is dead. He died coming to see me when Mommy had me. My brother died too." Sabrina said sadly. Kamilia and Katelyn looked at their new friend and hugged her.

"Sorry. I know, my Mommy didn't want to be my Mommy anymore." Katelyn said with a slight smile.

"Really?" Katelyn nodded her head and looked at her friends. "Mama said she never leave me. I'm her life and soul."

"It must be nice to have a mommy. Kamilla's mom is real nice. She takes me shopping. And Daddy does my hair. He tries at least."

"Kamilia you have both a mommy and daddy, it must be nice."

"Yup. And I got two best friends. Hey maybe you can sleep over. My birthday party is on Saturday, wanna come?"

"I have to ask Mama." Sabrina smiled.

Later that night, after the Hunnicuts went home, and Hawkeye's children were in bed, and Margaret had laid Sabrina down they sat out on the front porch talking.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I. When I was offered the job here, I never thought I would see you."

"When I moved here, I never thought that you would come. Most people don't come to San Francisco, who were former Army Majors."

"Colonel actually. I made Colonel then had Michael and had to resign my commission. Then a year later Sabrina was born, and um, Joseph and Michael were killed." She paused looking down at her feet as she remembered those horrible memories. "They were on their way to see Sabrina, and um, they were shot." She said as tears began to flow. "Joseph was a policeman. We met through a friend, and fell in love. We dated for about 10 months and he proposed. We got married, and a year later Michael was born. We were so happy. He was the love that we had for each other. We named him after our best friends. Michael Jacobs, and Benjamin Pierce." Hawkeye smiled and was touched that she thought of him as her best friend. Even though they haven't seen each other in 10 years, they were still closer than most people. "Then a little while later, I was pregnant with Sabrina. We discussed her name throughout the whole pregnancy. He wanted to call her Sabrina and I wanted Annalee." She smiled slighting remembering how they used to argue over her name. "I gave birth to her, and before we named her, I had Joe's boss come in and apologize for the death of my husband." She said before she started to sob. She managed to hold back most of them to finish her story. "Right then and there her name was Sabrina Josephine Anderson." Margaret started to cry and fell into his arms. Just remembering what happened made it hurt so much more. "Mom and Dad came when they heard. Joe and Mike were caught in a shooting. They were both shot, and died, they was nothing anyone could do to help them." She started to cry harder. All he could do was hold her and comfort her. "I remember thinking if you were there, you could have helped, but I knew no one could." She let her tears fall and let the man beside her hold her until she felt that she could speak again. "Um...my sister said that she would help raise Sabrina if I needed it and I decided to move in with my mother. I was so devastated, I never thought I would lose the two men I adored more in the world. The only reason I'm alive, is Sabrina, she made me understand that just because they're gone, doesn't mean that their memory won't live on." She paused looking through the door at the little girl sleeping. "She holds my only link to Joe in her. I gave her the eternity band that he made for me on our wedding day. She has never taken it off." Margaret paused once more before continuing. "We moved in with my mother and stayed there until I was offered this job, and I knew BJ was here, so I came."

"That must have been hard for you." He commented whipping a tear off her cheek. Margaret smiled slightly and leaned into him so he could hug her.

"It was tough. But Sabrina makes everything worth it."

"She's such a beautiful girl." He smiled brightly. Margaret smiled at his comment.

"She is."

"She looks so much like you."

"She does. But she has Joseph in her. You can tell by those green eyes."

"What about the red hair."

"That's mine. Daddy had that same hair colour. Sabrina inherited it."

"The red gold, colour suits her though." 

"What about Katelyn?"

"She has her mother's hair colour. Golden blonde and I love it. Katelyn is the spitting image of Amanda." He paused for a moment. "I dunno what happened between us. I think that after Finn was born something happened. Amanda was happy with Baylee, Dorby and Finn, but then Katelyn was born, I was ecstatic, she was happy, but not as she should have been. Then Vincent came, I think that's when things turned. By the time she was pregnant with Rory, we already filed for divorce. When Rory was born, Amanda decided that she didn't want to be the mother of 6 kids. So two weeks later, we were officially divorced. Amanda moved home, to Canada, and volunteered to go to Vietnam. It's been two years. I got a letter saying she was serving in the war, and I sent her pictures of the kids, and she sent a letter back saying she'll never forget."

"I'm so sorry. I can imagine my life without Sabrina."

"She could. That's the main problem I think. I loved her; I don't think she loved me."

"I know the feeling." Margaret said remembering her time with Donald. Hawkeye looked over at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you do. And you know that I would never let you feel that again."

"I know." Margaret smiled. "Well I should get Sabrina home."

"Yeah okay. You're welcome to let her spend the night here."

"That's okay. Maybe some other time." She smiled as they walked into the living room where the child was sleeping. Hawkeye picked her up and walked Margaret to the car.

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't be." She smiled. Hawkeye smile and waved goodbye. She meant so much to him in Korea. And now ten years later after one evening those feelings arose once more. Feelings that he knew wouldn't go away. They would grow stronger over time.


	2. Part 2

Over the next few months. Friendships we connected. BJ, Margaret and Hawkeye acted like they've been together for ten years. Even their five-year-olds we're inseparable. Margaret usually took the girls on Friday nights after school. They loved Margaret. Her house was the only place they could get all the attention. And Margaret loved the girls. Katelyn took a liking to her when she first offered to take the girls out shopping. Kamilia thought it was great. She never had to share Margaret with Erin, Helene or Ben. Only with her two best friends. One Saturday morning, Margaret took the three girls out shopping. Pictures were on Monday, and even though they wore uniforms. Each wanted something pretty. And Margaret never minded, since family pictures were also coming soon. Three different girls that looked better in three different colours made shopping a little harder, but more enjoyable.

"Mama?" Sabrina asked walking up to her mother.

"Yes baby?" Margaret asked turning around.

"What about this one?" She asked holding out a pretty green dress. Margaret smiled. Sabrina had great fashion sense and always loved to go shopping.

"Go try it on." She encouraged. Sabrina smiled and ran to the dressing rooms. Margaret smiled then looked at Kamilia who came with a red dress. "You too." She said. Kamilia smiled and ran into the change room. Margaret looked at Katelyn and noticed that she was sitting staring at her old runners. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"You take Sabrina shopping, and Auntie Peggy takes Kamilia shopping, I don't have a mommy to take me shopping." Katelyn said on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey, I know it's hard, but how would you like it if whenever I take Sabrina shopping, we'll take you?"

"I like that." The little girl smiled. She liked Margaret since the first day she met her. Living with her father and five other brothers and sisters, Katelyn didn't get that much attention directed to her. With Margaret she got it, and loved it.

"Me too. Now what about that blue dress?"

"I like that one. Do you think Daddy will?"

"I do. I think that he would love anything that belongs to you. He loves you."

"I know. I love him too. It's hard sometimes, cause Rory is still a baby, and she needs Daddy all the time. And Vincent and Finn are always into something. And Baylee always needs his help, and Dorby always wants to play with him. And he goes with them. Then I get time at bedtime."

"There's a lot of you honey, it's hard for him."

"Cause Mommy left, she didn't want to be my mom."

"Its not that Honey, she wanted you to be happy, and she didn't think she could make you happy."

"Well I don't like it. Sabrina has you."

"Sabrina doesn't have a daddy though."

"I know. I feel bad for her."

"So do I. Why don't you try the dress on, we have to go soon. I told your Dad that I'll drop you off soon."

"Okay, thank you Margaret."

"No problem Honey." Margaret smiled and watched the blonde skip out. She thought how tough it was being in the middle. And being a five-year-old girl must be even harder. She was jolted from her thoughts when Sabrina came out twirling in a very pretty green dress.

  
"Look Mama!"

"You look gorgeous baby girl." Margaret smiled brightly. 

"Can I get this one? Please?"

"Sure, but that's all, okay?"

"Okay, tank you Mama!" Sabrina said hugging her mother. Margaret hugged her little girl back, then sent her to get changed.

"Margaret, it fits!" Kamilia said coming out in her red dress. 

"Good, go get changed back into your clothes okay?"

"Yup." The brunette smiled and ran back into change. A few minutes later Katelyn came out in a very pretty dark blue dress. Margaret smiled when she saw the little girl.

"You like that?"

"Yeah." She smiled nodding.

"Okay, we'll get it, go put your clothes on, then we have to go."

"Okay, thank you Margaret." Katelyn said running to her and hugging her.

"You're very welcome Honey." Margaret smiled. Katelyn smiled and went to get changed. Once all the girls were changed, and everything was paid for the four headed to the home. Margaret needed to drop Kamilia off at her house before going to take Katelyn home. When they got there Hawkeye was putting the baby down. So Margaret sent the two girls up to Katelyn and Baylee's room. A little while later Hawkeye came downstairs and smiled when he saw Margaret.

"Hey, how was she?"

"Wonderful, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"I talked with Katelyn today. She'd feeling left out."

"Oh no, really?"

"Yeah, I know it's hard with six kids, but I think that your five-year-old needs some undisturbed 'Daddy time'."

"I think you're right. But its hard, the only time we're ever alone is when she goes to bed."

"I know, she told me. I have an idea. Why don't you take her somewhere, I'll look after the others."

"That's a great idea, but where should I take her?"

"She likes swimming, take her swimming. Or skating, or for a walk."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Shut up Pierce." Margaret said with mock-seriousness.

"Sorry. I have tomorrow off; do you think you could take the rugrats tonight as well?"

"Sure. Just spend some time with your baby girl."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Since you're here, you might as well stay for dinner."

"Okay, I'll take the kids before bedtime."

"Thank you." He smiled. Margaret smiled and stood up, she heard the baby crying. "I'll get her."

"Its okay, I got her." Margaret smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay." Margaret ran upstairs into the baby's room. Rory was bouncing in her crib waiting for her father when she saw Margaret she smiled.

"MAG!" She yelled happily.

"Hi sweetie, how was your nap?"

"'Ood! Daddy?"

"Making some food. Lets go potty then we can see him."

"K!" She smiled as they walked into the bathroom. Once Rory was down they walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Daddy!"

"Hey there Doll, guess what?"

"Wat?" Rory asked as her father set her down on the counter.

  
"You, Baylee, Finn, Dorby and Vincent are going to spend the night with Margaret."

"Wat out, Atyn?"

"Katelyn is going to stay with me. She needs some Daddy time."

"Daddy ime?"

"Yup, just me and Katelyn."

"I ome?"

"No, you stay with Margaret."

"Me an Mag!" 

"Yes you and Mag."

"'Ood. Daddy?"

"What is it baby doll?

"Oood?"

"Hungry?"

"Uh huh."

"Well how about some crackers?"

"No, apes?"

"Okay, Margaret would you get some grapes, they're in a bowl in the fridge."

"Sure." She smiled and pulled out some grapes. They kept the little girl entertained until dinner was ready, and Hawkeye informed his children that they were going to spend the night with Margaret and most of Sunday. Katelyn was the happiest; she got to spend time all alone with her father. After dinner and once all the kids' things were packed Margaret took them, and left Katelyn alone with her father. The two enjoyed the evening; they played Scrabble then they read before going to sleep. Sunday was the best day, Hawkeye took her skating, and the other kids didn't like it as much as she did. She loved to skate, and when they went to Maine, she would love to go ice skating with her grandfather. It was around 4 that Margaret brought the other kids back, all of them were interested in what their sister and father did. Katelyn told them, Rory wasn't interested; she just wanted to stay with her father. She loved Margaret, but her father meant more to her. Margaret and Sabrina stayed for dinner and then left, since school was in the morning. Hawkeye noticed a change in his little girl. She was happier. He decided once a month, he would take Katelyn somewhere and get to know his little girl. She meant the world to him, all of his kids did. Katelyn was different; she wore her heart on her sleeve, and never made it a secret that she was sad. Baylee was the quiet one; she would sit there reading, until, his little troublemaker Finn did something. Dorby was different from the others, he wasn't like anyone, he would rather sit outside and plot an evil scheme to get the old neighbors. Hawkeye would usually catch him trying to throw eggs at them, and always stopped him. Vincent was the child that loved to run, he would usually send him outside and let the child run. And his baby girl Rory, she was her own little girl. She loved to laugh and lounge around the house. She didn't like the nanny very much, none of the kids did. Baylee said she smelt like cabbage, so they all tried to stay out of her way. After Margaret came, the kids all wanted to go over to her house and hang out until their father got off work. Margaret worked 8-2, she picked up Rory from Hawkeye, BJ, or one of their secretaries then went home and waited for the others. 

It went like that for a while. It was becoming like that's how things have always been. The girls loved that if their father worked late, that they would stay with Margaret, and she would do their hair, and the boys loved that she had a great backyard and that there were always cookies in the house. Rory just loved it period. She would spend all day with 4-5 people, then spend until her father came home with Margaret. It was the best thing a toddler could ever imagine.

BJ started to notice that each of his friends were becoming more like they were in Korea. He knew they loved each other then, and here they were, ten years later, still in love with one another.


	3. Part 3

Assilem's Rant!: Okay yeah I know I'm slaking off..but I got exams and a performance nearing. I really should update more, I know..but then again I'm lazy!!!!!! Now for A Mutual Friend.You ppl are gonna have to wait, cause I'm waiting on something.and with my others..well you're reading the world's most procrastinator...I should really get on it, but like I said, I procrastinate. Well I would like to thank my Beta's HM Writer, Falcon and Sweet Preserves with their help! I love you three! And everyone wish Falcon a Happy Belated Birthday!! Lets Sing! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FALCON HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Happy Birthday hon! This chapter is for you!(  
  
~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~~*^*~  
  
When Christmas rolled around, things were becoming more and more normal. Rory was turning two on Christmas so she was more excited then the rest of the kids. Hawkeye invited Margaret and Sabrina to spend Christmas with them. He had a huge house, so Margaret accepted. Christmas was only a week away when Hawkeye was forced to go to a banquet. Margaret was doing rounds just before lunch when Hawkeye spotted her.  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"Hi Pierce, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Lunch? I have Rory over lunch. If you didn't hear, she bit Jane yesterday."  
  
"I would believe it. I met the woman, and I don't trust her."  
  
"Yeah well she's the only person that would look after six kids. And now she went and quit on me."  
  
"Well we can go back to the system if we have to. I know the kids don't mind hanging out with me."  
  
"They don't. They love it." He said with a smile. "Beej has the baby, gotta go get her first."  
  
"Okay," She smiled placing a clipboard in its slot. The two walked up to the pediatric floor to find the nurses playing with Rory. When she saw her father and Margaret she toddled over to them.  
  
"Hey baby Doll." He smiled picking her up. Rory smiled and looked at Margaret.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi Rory, are you having fun?"  
  
"Uh huh." She smiled holding her arms out. Margaret smiled and took her.  
  
"Where's Uncle BJ?"  
  
"Dere." She said pointing to his office. Hawkeye smiled and walked in. He was sitting in his desk talking on the phone.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that Mrs. James. its not that. Mrs. James, listen.I can't.giving cosmetic surgery to a child is out of my league.look, I wont.okay, good bye Mrs. James." BJ sighed and hung up the receiver. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey. Greta James?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Chase is the same age as Rory, been trying for just over a year to get her son's eyes fixed."  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing. They're a little pointed, that's it." BJ replied. "I've seen the child, absolutely nothing wrong. He got the recessive gene for his eyes, and she doesn't like that."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well ready to go for lunch. Peg is meeting us."  
  
"Okay, sure." Margaret smiled. Rory clapped her hands together and wiggled down from her arms.  
  
"Me awk." She smiled taking the hand her father offered. Together the three walked to a small little reseraunt in the hospital. "Otty." Rory said looking at her father. Hawkeye smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Okay, let's go potty." He smiled. "We'll be right back." He said to BJ, Margaret and Peg who was sitting at the table. BJ and Margaret sat down and waited for the two to get back.  
  
"So Margaret, you got a date to the Christmas fund-raiser?"  
  
"No, I don't think I'm going."  
  
"What are you talking about; these things are always so much fun. This year they're raffling off Doctors."  
  
"They do that every year, each department at a time. This year Pediatric and Surgical."  
  
"That means BJ is being raffled off."  
  
"Sure doesn't. Hawk is, but he doesn't know that yet." BJ smiled. Margaret laughed until she saw the two coming back.  
  
"Hey what did we miss?"  
  
"Nothing much, just what department doctors their raffling off this year," BJ commented dryly.  
  
"Oh yeah, who are the unlucky Doctors?"  
  
"Pediatric and Surgical." BJ said talking a drink of water to hide his smile.  
  
"What? I can't be raffled off! I have six kids!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Too bad Hawk,"  
  
"What are we giving them this year?"  
  
"I don't know. I do know they never make the people that are married get raffled."  
  
"Arg, Margaret marry me right now so I won't have to go through this."  
  
"What, no." Margaret said in surprise. She never thought she would hear those words come out of his mouth. She hoped that one day he would say them out of love, but she knew he would never feel the same way. He couldn't believe he said that. He wanted to say that for real, and have her accept, but knew she wouldn't, she would never feel the same way, they were too different.  
  
"Fine, Rory, you wanna marry your old man?" Rory just looked at her father in confusion and then at Margaret.  
  
"Wink?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He smiled handing her the glass of water. "Arg, Margaret could you watch the kids that night."  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to the fund-raiser." Margaret said looking at the man in front of her. "I could get Jenny's sister to help, and Jenny and Christy can watch the kids."  
  
"Sounds good. Since we're going, wanna be my date? I can't show up without one."  
  
"Sure, sounds fun. As long as I get to wear a really nice dress."  
  
"Oh you will. And you know that Sabrina and Katelyn will want a new one too. Those two are so much alike it scares me."  
  
"Oh me too." Margaret agreed. BJ and Peg sat listening to the two talk. They could tell that they belong together, but they wouldn't admit it. They were both too stubborn or say that they can't. It was now up to them to get them together. Peg decided to work on Margaret; they spent time together when Margaret didn't have to work.  
  
The following Monday, Margaret had the day off so the two made a trip to the dress shop. Rory came with them. Margaret was going threw cocktail dresses when Peg saw the perfect dress. She knew Hawkeye for ten years, and knew exactly what he liked and disliked. Margaret saw the dress and smiled. That dress would certainly tease him. It had a low enough neckline so that he could see the top of her breasts, there was barely any back, and it went down to her knees. . It was a black that looked more like the sky at midnight. She decided to buy it. After that they went shoe shopping and picked a couple things for the kids.  
  
When they arrived back at Margaret's place the kids were running up the street. They all loved that Margaret was there to help them with their homework. Hawkeye would usually get upset if they weren't cooperating, and when Jane was taking care of them, well she wouldn't help at all. Margaret smiled when she heard all ten children run into the house. Peg had told them to get off the bus there, since she would be there. When Sabrina saw her mother she smiled and ran to her. Margaret gave each kid some cookies and milk and she and Peg sat down to help with homework. By five o'clock Peg took her kids home and left Margaret with the seven. Katelyn and Sabrina went up to her room, Dorby, Finn and Vincent went outside and Rory after missing her nap was sleeping on the couch. Baylee came up to Margaret and smiled.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Yes Honey?"  
  
"You like my Dad right?"  
  
"He's my friend, yes."  
  
"No I mean like, like." Baylee said. She was going through the puppy love phase.  
  
"Honey, come here." Baylee smiled and walked over to Margaret. Margaret bent down to be eye level with the eight-year-old. "Now, I do like you Dad, he's one of the best friends I ever had. He helped me a lot, and still does. And I love him for that. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yup." She smiled. "Margaret?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being here. We don't see much of Dad, but with you here, it makes it better." Margaret smiled at the little girl and watched her run off.  
  
By Friday all the kids knew that Margaret was going on a date with Hawkeye. His six kids loved the idea, and so did Sabrina. Even though they tried telling them it was for the hospital. Sabrina and Katelyn didn't believe it. They wanted their parents to get together. On Friday night Baylee and the boys all decided to spend the night at friends. Katelyn wanted to sleep over with Sabrina, and Rory would be spending the night with Margaret. By the time they arrived home it would be too late to take her home. So after school the other kids went over to their friends, Vincent was only three but he wanted to sleep over with his friend Greg, and his parents never minded. Sheryl took care of Vincent a lot. He never listened to his babysitters, only to Sheryl.  
  
Margaret smiled when Sabrina and Katelyn walked in. They had only known each other for four months, but were closer than most people were. Margaret and Rory went to meet the two girls.  
  
"Mama!" Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Hey baby girl. Hi Honey." Margaret smiled when Katelyn came in.  
  
"Hi Margaret." She smiled.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Good. Mama my class is having 'Daddy Day'." Sabrina said looking at her mother.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Margaret asked looking at the small girl.  
  
"Do you think Katelyn's Daddy will come? I know he's not my Daddy. But he takes care of me sometimes and likes to take me skating. And since Granpy died, I got no one."  
  
"I'm pretty positive Hawkeye will go with you."  
  
"Okay, can you still come Mama?"  
  
"I wouldn't leave you." Margaret smiled. "Why don't you two go do your homework?"  
  
"We don't have any! Mrs. Curtis says that all we have to do is find a baby picture. And Katelyn can't do that until she goes home. And I know you're going out, so I can get one later."  
  
"Okay, go watch TV then. And don't let Rory get into anything. I'm going to get dinner started, and then Jenny is going to come over."  
  
"I thought Christy was going to come too?"  
  
"No, since it's only you three Christy is going to stay home. Jenny is going to come take care of you."  
  
"Okay." The little girl said content with her answer. Margaret smiled and watched the two girls walk into the living room. She looked down at Rory who was staring at her.  
  
"Wanna help me?"  
  
"Yup." She smiled standing up and toddled into the kitchen. After the three girls ate and Jenny arrived Margaret started to get ready. Working with Rory made a simple dinner a lot harder, but so much fun. By the time seven o'clock rolled around, Rory was just about in bed and Margaret was ready to go. Hawkeye came, said goodnight to Katelyn and rocked Rory to sleep. She was his baby, and he treated her like one. He only hoped one day that maybe he would have another child with the woman he loves more than life itself. After the little girl was sleeping the two left. Margaret made fun of him the whole way there. He really didn't want a bunch of strangers bidding on him. He ended up convincing Margaret and Peg to bet on him. Either way he wouldn't have to go on a date with someone he didn't like. When they arrived everyone was surprised to see the prestigious Dr. Piece with the new Nurse Houlihan on his arm. Some of the older couples thought that they belonged together. When it was time for the bidding, they took their seats. Hawkeye was last so he got to see all the poor men being bought.  
  
"Well ladies, this is our last bachelor. Ladies Doctor Hawkeye Pierce." Ladies in the audience started to whistle as the middle aged surgeon made his way onto the stage. "Hawkeye is 182 pounds, has been a surgeon for the past thirteen years. A Veteran from the Korean War, and ladies, he has six children." The announcer said. She knew he wouldn't go, but then again it wouldn't be right to the kids.  
  
"$25.00." One woman screamed. Hawkeye hated her; she had been after him since before his divorce. He looked at Margaret and Peg.  
  
"$50.00."  
  
"$75.00"  
  
"$200.00." Margaret said. The other woman looked at her in disgust. Margaret just sat there, she just bid $200.00, on a man she was supposed to be just friends. Somehow she felt a little angry that the other woman was betting on him. After all he was hers.  
  
"Sold to Nurse Houlihan for $200.00." Hawkeye smiled and stepped down. He walked and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why did you bid so much?"  
  
"I don't know." Margaret lied. She knew, but she wasn't going to tell him. How would you tell your best friend that you're madly in love with them? Well you cant. After the fund-raiser was over they headed home. When they got back to Margaret's house he walked her to the door.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me tonight."  
  
"No problem I had fun."  
  
"Me too." Margaret looked at Hawkeye. She loved him so much, but she couldn't tell him. Hawkeye smiled down at the gorgeous blonde and smiled. He bent down just to place a kiss on her cheek, but that didn't work. As his lips touched hers Margaret moved up so that she could reach his lips better. They kissed like that for a while, until Hawkeye let his tongue slip into her mouth, as his hands moved over her back and rested on her ass cheeks. Margaret moved her hands above his head and pulled him down. He moved them towards the door and pinned her there as his mouth explored hers. They were to busy kissing that they didn't see Katelyn and Sabrina smiling at them. The two girls looked at each other from Sabrina's bedroom window and smiled. A few moments later the two parted and smiled at each other.  
  
"Would you ah like to come in for ah a drink?" She asked kind of nervous.  
  
"Sure. And I can check on my rugrats." He smiled. The two walked into her house and saw Jenny sitting in the living room reading a book.  
  
"Hi Jenny."  
  
"Oh hi Ms. Houlihan." Jenny smiled closing the book and standing up.  
  
"Thanks for watching the girls tonight. I hope they weren't any trouble."  
  
"No they were great. Rory did wake up with a fever around 11 or so," Jenny started. Hawkeye's eyes lit up with worry and walked off to find his little girl.  
  
"Well it seems that Hawkeye is gone to check on her. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure will." Jenny smiled.  
  
"Bye honey." Margaret smiled as Jenny ran to her car. Jenny was Sabrina's regular baby-sitter. She got paid once a month and they had a terrific system. Margaret walked into the room where Rory was sleeping. "How is she?"  
  
"She's got a fever." Hawkeye sighed. He always hated when his children we sick. It made him sad that he couldn't make them feel better right away. "Maybe I should take her home tonight."  
  
"Don't bother, you can spend the night here if you want." Margaret smiled rubbing the little girls back.  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't."  
  
"Pierce, there's a bed in here, you can sleep with her."  
  
"Okay." He smiled when Katelyn and Sabrina walked in. "Hey pumpkin."  
  
"Hi daddy. Daddy what's wrong with Rory?" Katelyn asked walking up to her father.  
  
"She's sick." Her father said. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I dunno." She smiled. "Are we going home?"  
  
"No, I'm going to sleep over and stay with Rory."  
  
"Oh okay." Katelyn smiled as she crawled onto his lap. Hawkeye moved Rory so he could accommodate the five-year-old. Sabrina stood there and stared. She never had a father's lap to crawl on when she was tired or sad, or any reason whatsoever. She wanted that so much, and hopefully she could have that with Hawkeye. 


	4. Part 4

Assilem's Rant! I know I've been lazy, and I apologize, but like I explained I had exams and performances. Which by the way I rocked at! Muahahahaha! Okay time for another song. On Top of Spaghetti All Covered In Cheese Annie Lost Her Poor MeatBall When Assilem sneezed. ..I wrote that! Heehee, okay ya all, and suggestions are welcome, and loved, appreciated and wanted! And Remember READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
After new years things started to heat up between the two. They went out alone more often and always enjoyed the others company. Even though neither of them acted from the night of the fund-raiser. Each tried to forget it in their own way. Even though they knew they couldn't. Hawkeye was more then thrilled to go as Sabrina's dad for her class. He was very touched of what she said. Margaret, Sabrina, Hawkeye and Katelyn were all sitting together when Sabrina was called up to present her father.  
  
"I don't have a daddy. My daddy died coming to see me born. All I have is a Mommy. But when we moved Mommy's friend was real nice to me. I liked him. He's Katelyn's Daddy, I haven't told him, but he's like the daddy I never knew." He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them when Sabrina ran over to him and flung herself into his arms Hawkeye hugged the little girl as tight as he could. He always felt bad that she didn't have a father. He may have six children, but Sabrina there made it even better. With her there the kids we more happy to spend time alone. This little girl had a power over the world and he loved it.  
  
Spring break was coming and Kamilia, Sabrina and Katelyn were going off to a camp. When Katelyn found out that Sabrina was a ballerina she wanted to be on too. And of course then so did Kamilia. The adults found it amusing how close the three girls were. Hawkeye's Dad wanted to spend some time with the other children, so he shipped them to Maine for the week. Rory didn't want to leave her father but when she found our that her grandfather and grandmother was going to take her she was more excited then ever. Hawkeye's father got married a couple months after the war ended. Hawkeye hated it, and still did. Even though he loved Betsy, no one would ever replace his mother. And she knew that, she would never try. BJ and Peg took the rest of their kids on a trip which left Margaret and Hawkeye together with nothing to do. They stayed at home most nights and talked, watched movies, or whatever they came up with. It was on a Friday night that they went to a cocktail party. Margaret dressed to please and tease him. And he enjoyed every minute of the material you could call a dress. He spent the whole night flirting and trying to get into her pants, so to speak. When the night was over they drove home, each flirting with the other. Hawkeye walked Margaret back to the door, before pinning her to the door and kissing her forcefully. Margaret kissed him right back. She didn't know whether this was just for fun or the real thing. But hey she was kissing Hawkeye Pierce! Hawkeye moved his hands over her naked back and down the back of her dress. She didn't stop him but move her hands to open the door. She fumbled opening the door and let him walk her backwards into the house. She could feel his hardness in her belly as he pushed into her. Not letting his mouth away from hers he picked her up and carried her into the living room. Resting her down on the couch he pulled away.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled pulling him by the tie down to her lips once again. She kissed him then sat up. "Let's go to my room." She smiled as she started to undo his pants. He let her and started to take his shirt off. His jacket was in the car and he had the first couple buttons undone when he walked her to the door. They made it upstairs only in their underwear. Margaret was working on his boxers when he threw her onto the bed. He kissed her and let his hands run over her naked form. He moved his hand to her thighs and opened her legs. Letting a finger glide across her clit, Margaret let out a low moan. He moved his hands up to her breasts and started to massage them as he let his mouth attach to hers. The two kissed for a while until she felt his arousal near her opening. She gasps when she felt him enter her. He was huge! She had been with many men, and not one of them ever felt like this. Hawkeye smiled and started to pump in and out of her making sure to hit her G-Spot every time. He was so talented. After a while of humping Margaret felt herself ready to cum. She pulled away from his shoulder, and let out a gasp.  
  
"You.cumming?" He asked as he continued thrusting. Margaret nodded and came as he did. After he emptied out he rolled off of her and pulled her onto him. Gently stroking her back to calm her breathing. Once her breathing was calm she rolled off of him and onto her side. "You know what just happened?"  
  
"Yeah." Margaret smiled looking at him.  
  
"This gonna last?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are we forever, or was this just casual sex?"  
  
"Forever and always." Margaret smiled giving him a kiss. Hawkeye smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Good. I love you." He whispered into her ear. Margaret smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, always have." She said before falling asleep. One night of passion made feelings come out and both of them loved it. They loved each other and always would.  
  
When the girls came back Margaret told Sabrina she was dating again. Sabrina was a little sad, she wanted her mother to marry Hawkeye, but now there was another guy. Sabrina was a little bit used to her mother dating. Before they moved to California Margaret had a steady boyfriend. Sabrina liked Jeff; he was nice and always took her places. But something happened, she didn't know that Jeff couldn't move with her, and needed to end things. Margaret agreed. They were still friends, and talked on holidays he even came for Easter, which Sabrina loved, because he brought his daughter, Emily. After Margaret and Jeff broke up, he decided to work things out with his ex, and they were good again. Margaret thought it was amazing, and then thought about how amazing her new relationship was.  
  
When Hawkeye told his kids he had a new girl friend. They weren't that enthused. Baylee didn't like the idea at all. It had only been just over two years that her mother left and she always thought that they would get back together. The boys didn't care; they would rather run off and cause trouble. Rory didn't understand at all. Katelyn was the worst off. She threw a fit when she found out. He knew that he was going to have a rough time with his five-year-old. She never liked when he went on a date. Of course he never blamed her, when he found out that his father was dating he wasn't pleased one bit.  
  
One night, after all the kids we in bed Hawkeye walked into his bedroom and picked up a book when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled and opened the door to see Katelyn. He could read her like a book.  
  
"Hi Pumpkin." He smiled.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She said quietly. Hawkeye saw her demeanor and scooped her up.  
  
"What's the matter baby?"  
  
"I don't like you dating." She said laying her head on his chest. Hawkeye sat down and held her as she started to sob. Hawkeye rubbed her back trying to calm her down.  
  
"What don't you like about it?"  
  
"Don't.know." She managed to get out. Hawkeye waited until she was finished crying to ask her more questions.  
  
"Do you still wish me and your mom were married?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Pumpkin, you gotta tell me. I can't make it better unless I know."  
  
"I like Margaret."  
  
"I know you do. I do too."  
  
"Now you're gonna marry your girlfriend and Margaret won't be able to be with me." That was a deeper answer than he expected. But then again Katelyn was always open about her feelings. That's one thing that separated Katelyn from her siblings.  
  
"Katelyn no one is going to take you away from Margaret."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. I would never do that to you." Katelyn looked up at her father and hugged him. She knew that when he promised something, he would do it. That's how her father was. Hawkeye hugged his baby back and smiled. "You wanna sleep with me tonight?" Katelyn nodded. When she was sad she always got to sleep with her father. He was her security blanket and always will be.  
  
The next day Hawkeye planed to spend it with the boys. Three mischievous little boys they were. Margaret explained it as being a 'Pierce'. Hawkeye laughed and started to attack her. The kids found it very funny that their parents were so close.  
  
Margaret came first thing that morning to pick up the girls. It was Sunday so they were going clothes shopping. Baylee loved going shopping almost as much as Katelyn. Rory didn't care; she got to spend the day with her second favorite person. Hawkeye let the boys sleep until they woke up on their own. He was in the kitchen when Vincent got up.  
  
"Hey Buddy."  
  
"Hi Daddy." He said rubbing his eyes. Vincent looked so much like his father it was frightening. He even acted like it.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Uh huh. Can we have hot-dogs for breakfast?"  
  
"No. How about some cornflakes?"  
  
"Kay." He said crawling onto a barstool. Hawkeye poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and set it down.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"We're going to have dinner at Margaret's." He told his youngest son. Vincent smiled. He loved playing over there and Margaret always made him great food.  
  
"Good. Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah Buddy?"  
  
"Where is Katelyn, Baylee and Rory?" The four-year-old asked.  
  
"Shopping with Margaret." He replied as Dorby and Finn walked in. All three boys shared a room. Rory was the only one that had her own because she was the baby. "Hey guys. Who wants cornflakes?"  
  
"ME! ME! ME!" They screamed. All three boys loved cornflakes; the girls on the other hand liked Cheerios better. Rory didn't care; she could play with both of them. After the boys were fed and clothed they headed out. They were going to play golf. The boys decided that, that was their new favorite game. Finn loved running and grabbing the balls. Dorby liked beating the grass with his club, and well Vincent liked to hit things. Whenever he hit his sisters, which was quite often, he got in trouble.  
  
After a morning and part afternoon of miniature golf, Hawkeye took the kids home to put Vincent down for a short nap. Dorby went to read which left Hawkeye and Finn.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did Katelyn cry last night?"  
  
"She was sad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well she thought that she would never be allowed to see Margaret again."  
  
"Why?" He asked. Finn always wanted to know things, no matter what they were. He wasn't in the 'why' phase he just was a very curious little boy.  
  
"I don't know Buddy. Why don't you ask her later?"  
  
"Okay. Dad, can I wake up Vincent?" Hawkeye looked at his watch and smiled when he saw the four-year-old walk in. He usually didn't give Vincent naps, but he was cranky.  
  
"Hey Buddy. You ready to go see Margaret?"  
  
"Yup." He said happily. Hawkeye got the three boys together and they went to Margaret's house. When they got there the boys ran into her back yard.  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"Picking out what they want to wear to school. Rory is playing with her new doll." She smiled.  
  
"Good." He smiled and gave her a light kiss. Margaret kissed him back and smiled. "Well shall I go see what you bought my girls?"  
  
"They're in Sabrina's room." She said letting go of his hand. Just as she did Rory appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Daddy!" She screamed in delight as she toddled down the stairs. Hawkeye smiled and scooped her up.  
  
"Did you have fun with Mags?"  
  
"Yup!" She smiled. Rory decided she liked Mags better than Mag. Only because she could say the letter 's' now. "Ook wat Mags buyed me." She smiled holding up a doll.  
  
"Wow, what's her name?"  
  
"Anne, 'ight Mags?"  
  
"That's right. Raggedy Anne." Margaret smiled as she tickled the small girl under the chin. Rory laughed and squirmed in her father's arms. He put her down and kissed the top of her head before walking upstairs to see his two girls. He walked past Margaret's bedroom and smiled. She had the teddy bear her gave her the night before they left Korea on there. He smiled. He got a smaller version of his Hawaiian shirt and put it on the bear. She had his captain bars on them too. It was right then that he knew she loved him. He quickly stopped thinking about her; after all he was wearing tight blue jeans. He smiled and walked into the pink room down the hall. He learned early that Sabrina liked pink, and he wasn't about to think otherwise. Sabrina had her mother's temper, and he knew not to go near the 'Houlihan' temper, he had more then enough of that in Korea.  
  
"Hi," He smiled knocking on the door. Sabrina, Katelyn and Baylee smiled at him. Sabrina was in her closet going through clothes. Margaret had gotten her to put them all away when they came home.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Katelyn smiled brightly. She loved her father, and was always happy to see him.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin, didja two have fun."  
  
"Yup. Time to go home?"  
  
"Nope, we're staying for dinner, then its home and bath time!" The two girls whined, their father picked up a stuffed animal off of Sabrina's bed and threw it at them. "No whining, you're sounding like the boys." The two girls laughed and attacked their father. Sabrina stood alone staring at them. Oh how she wished she had that. Hawkeye saw the look on the small girl's face and felt his heart drop. He smiled and lifted the two girls off of him and attacked Sabrina tickling her. She fell to the floor laughing.  
  
Margaret and Rory heard all the noise upstairs and made their way. Margaret stood in the doorway as she watched the man she loved play with the three girls. He spotted her and looked up. Sabrina and Katelyn we're on his back and he was holding Baylee with his arms.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Sure are. Hey why don't you come and join us. I can make room." He asked raising an eyebrow. Margaret shot him a glare then a smile. Sabrina saw both and smiled.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"What is it baby?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Can I spend the night with Katelyn and Baylee?"  
  
"You have school in the morning, then you have dance. How about on Friday, if that's okay?"  
  
"No problem." He smiled. "But I have a date."  
  
"So do I." Margaret smiled. They still hadn't told the kids whom they were dating.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure Kamilia would love to have you two."  
  
"Yeah!" Both girls smiled brightly.  
  
After dinner the kids went outside to play while Hawkeye helped her clean up. Margaret was putting away dishes when he let his hand grip one of her butt cheeks. He gave it a gentle squeeze before letting his hands move around her waist.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to cop a feel. Can I?"  
  
"No, the kids are here." She said as his hands moved up her stomach and over her breasts. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm really horny baby." He whispered into her ear. Margaret rolled her eyes and noticed Vincent in the doorway.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah Buddy?"  
  
"Daddy what are you doing? You're not apposed to do that." He started. "Daddy, why did you kiss Margaret?" He asked innocently. "How come you kissed her like that? Why do you do that? Why do you like it? Why did you squeeze her bum? What are the things on her chest? How come you touched those?" Hawkeye looked at his four-year-old son in horror. "Grammie doesn't like it when Grampy touches Grammie. Why does Margaret?" He kept on asking.  
  
"Vincent." Hawkeye started sternly. Vincent stopped asking questions and looked at his father. "You need to stop asking questions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your gildrind no gonna like this." Vincent stated before running off. Hawkeye smiled and looked at Margaret.  
  
"Did my girlfriend like it?" Margaret looked at him in horror and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Shut up! Do you know what your son just asked?" She asked in the 'Major Houlihan' tone.  
  
"Yes I know. What kind of father do you think I am?" He asked a little hurt. "He always asks those questions. Plus he's going through the 'why' phase."  
  
"That doesn't matter. He knows that you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know he knows."  
  
"Well what are you going to say?"  
  
"If he asks again, or tells the other kids then I'll tell them that you're my girlfriend." He said simply. Margaret looked at him and sighed. She sat on the counter and stared at him.  
  
"They are going to find out one day."  
  
"That they are." He smiled then gave her a quick kiss. "I should get the rugrats home, it's almost Rory's bedtime." As on cue Rory walked into the kitchen, looked at her father and held up her arms. Hawkeye smiled and picked up the little girl. "We should get going."  
  
"Okay. I'll go get her ready, why don't you get the others."  
  
"Surely." He smiled and walked outside where all the other kids were playing. After everyone was ready to go, he sent them all out to the car and Margaret sent Sabrina to the shower.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye baby." He smiled giving her small kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Drop by my office okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye." Margaret said as he walked off. Vincent was standing at the end of the walkway. "Bye Vincent." She smiled as she waved to the little boy. Vincent smiled and waved back.  
  
Once everyone was clean and in bed, Hawkeye took Vincent aside.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah? "  
  
"Why are you doing that? Daddy why can you hit Margaret's bum and I cant hit Katelyn?"  
  
"Vincent have you told any of your brothers and sisters what you saw?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good. I don't want you to tell them okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to tell them later."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Margaret your gilfrind?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Bed time." He smiled picking up the small boy. Vincent laughed and hugged his father. After all the kids were in bed and sleeping, Hawkeye walked downstairs and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi baby." He smiled when she answered the phone.  
  
"Didn't we just say goodbye?"  
  
"That we did, but we're never saying goodbye again."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you can do many things," He started out. "But there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Vincent, he's asking questions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," He started. The two talked for a while before they realized it was close to 11. Margaret made him say goodnight and she would see him in the morning. After she got Sabrina off to school she went to work. She walked straight to her boyfriend's office and found him playing with one of Rory's toys.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Rory broke this; I'm trying to fix it."  
  
"I see. I only have a few minutes, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"A lunch date. Peg has Rory and BJ is on vacation, so I was thinking we could have a romantic picnic, then come back and work, and then I can take you out to dinner and a movie." He smiled.  
  
"Dinner and a movie huh? What about the kids?" she asked sitting on his lap.  
  
"All taken care of." He smiled. "BJ offered to take them."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. We both have tomorrow off," He said pulling her closer to him. Margaret smiled and kissed him. "And then tomorrow we can tell the kids about us."  
  
"Deal." She smiled.  
  
"Well what would you like to do tonight?"  
  
"Well I know what you want to do." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah well." He smiled.  
  
"We'll see. I gotta get to work. Pick me up around noon."  
  
"Okay, bye honey."  
  
"Bye," Margaret smiled walking out the door.  
  
Just as she told him too, Hawkeye picked her up and they went for a nice romantic lunch. Then went back to work. When they passed each other he would grab what ever he could and give it a squeeze. After work he literally picked her up. The other nurses looked in shock and tried to suppress laughter. He carried her to the car and drove her back to her house. Which was decorated with flowers and candles.  
  
"Just as I promised a night of dinner and dancing." He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "And some dirty dancing upstairs." He said slyly. Margaret hit his chest and smiled.  
  
"Let's skip dinner and dancing." She said as she started to take off his clothes. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him. Hawkeye moved his hands over her ass and started to walk upstairs. Once they got into the bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed and moved his hands up her nurses' uniform. Slipping it off as Margaret pushed his pants down. He was only in his boxers while she was in her bra and panties.  
  
"You ready?" He asked moved his hands over her breasts. Margaret moaned at his touch and smiled.  
  
"Always." He smiled as she slipped his boxers off as he removed her remaining articles of clothing. He looked over her naked form and straddled her, letting his erection gently rub against her. She wanted it in her. She let her hand slip between them as she grabbed his erection and squeezed it. She led it to her opening and then moved both of her hands to his ass and gave him a gentle push to shove it in. He took his order and shoved his cock in her, hitting her G-Spot as he did. He slowly started to rock in and out of her. It was a sometime later that he felt himself about to cum.  
  
"I'm.gonna..cum." He managed to get out. Margaret nodded she was about to come too. With one final thrust he shot into her and Margaret released herself. After he emptied out he rolled them over so she could lay on him.  
  
"Oh god." Margaret breathed as the orgasm ran through her body.  
  
"Baby, we can't go for a week without this."  
  
"I know." Margaret said.  
  
"You up for another round?"  
  
"Only if I'm in control." She smiled and sat up. The two made love a couple times throughout the night and morning. By noon they showered and got dressed and waited for the kids to get home. When they did they told the kids that they were seeing each other. Sabrina smiled brightly and jumped into her mothers arms. Margaret hugged the little girl and saw that the other six children were waiting for hugs. After everyone was hugged they ran off and played. Margaret and Hawkeye smiled and started dinner. The two families talked and laughed for the rest of the night until Hawkeye took his kids home. Margaret got Sabrina ready for bed then went to tuck her in.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"What is it Baby Girl?"  
  
"I'm glad you're dating Hawkeye."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he's a good daddy, and I want him to be my daddy."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that since you and him are dating he's gonna take me out one day and we can get to know each other."  
  
"Sounds like he wants to spend some time with you."  
  
"He does. Thank you Mama."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Loving Hawkeye." She smiled and closed her eyes. 


	5. Part 5

Assilem's Rant! Well here is PART 5!!! WOO HOO!! Isn't everyone excited??? This one is longer, but I don't think you folks really care huh? Well I did do research on this chapter, so none of you can say my facts are wrong!! HA! This chapter goes out to everyone! Heehee! I feel special..well enough with my ramblings on with the fic!  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
By the time summer started Margaret noticed a change in Sabrina. She was always in her room, and wasn't talking much. That scared Margaret, Sabrina was a social butterfly, and always loved to spend time with her mother. Now, instead of playing, reading and talking with her mother, Sabrina would sit in her room. And did nothing.  
  
One day Margaret decided to spend some time with Sabrina.  
  
"Knock, knock." Margaret smiled opening Sabrina's door.  
  
"Hi Mama." Sabrina smiled looking up from where she was placing her dolls.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting Dolls away." She smiled at Margaret. Margaret smiled and walked over to her. Sabrina had a collection of porcelain dolls. Some of them we Margaret's old ones, and some of them were given to Sabrina by various people. Margaret smiled and picked up one of them.  
  
"I love this one." She smiled.  
  
"I know. Grampy gave it to you, when you were my age."  
  
"He did." Margaret smiled remembering when her father handed her the doll. "You know what baby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't had much of 'Mommy and Sabrina' time have we?"  
  
"Nope. Cause of Baylee, Finn, Vincent, Dorby, Katelyn and Rory. I miss 'Mommy and Sabrina Time'. We don't have it lots no more."  
  
"I know. But how about this Saturday? I'll wake you up, make you breakfast, and we'll do whatever you want."  
  
"Just the two of us?"  
  
"Just the two of us." Margaret smiled. Sabrina smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank you Mommy."  
  
"You're welcome Baby. Now go brush your teeth." Sabrina smiled and skipped off into her bathroom. Margaret smiled and turned over the sheets for the five-year-old. A few minutes later Sabrina returned and crawled into her bed.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you read to me?"  
  
"Always." Margaret smiled and picked up a book. A little while later the small girl was sleeping. Margaret kissed her red head gently and pulled away. Smiling she turned off the light and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. That little girl was amazing. So carefree and understanding.  
  
When Saturday came around, Margaret canceled her lunch date with Hawkeye. He understood completely. That morning Margaret did just as she said, she woke Sabrina up, they had breakfast then got ready for a day of shopping. Sabrina really didn't need any new clothes, shoes, or anything. But a day of shopping and getting a few new summer things made their day better. Around noon they stopped for lunch. Sabrina was smiling the whole time. Ever since her mother and Hawkeye got enveloped she didn't get as much time with her mother as she would have liked. It was limited. She wanted her mother to herself, but knew that she couldn't. The Pierce children looked up to her, and loved being around her. Sabrina, at first loved it, but as time went on it became less loving. Margaret told her life had changed, but for the better.  
  
By dinner time Sabrina was tired of shopping, so the two stopped for dinner, then went and saw a movie. Sabrina loved spending time with her mother, like they did before they moved. It gave Margaret the chance to get to know Sabrina again. She was going into first grade soon, and was looking forward to going to school. Margaret loved to see that Sabrina was so excited about school. She was a very smart little girl, but the biggest social butterfly around. That didn't worry Margaret at all. She could read Sabrina like a book, and always knew when something was wrong. Hawkeye said that would come in handy when she got older.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
By late July Sabrina was adjusted to her mommy time quite well. Every night after Hawkeye took the kids home Margaret and Sabrina would sit together and either watch a movie, play a game of some sort, read, or just talk. Sabrina loved spending time with her mother. And Margaret loved spending time with her little girl. She learned that Sabrina was always used to being the only child, and never having to share her mother.  
  
That changed in mid August. The Pierce's were planning a trip back east, Hawkeye was going to take his kids to see their grandparents and go to the Lobster Festival. Everyone was excited.  
  
Baylee was most excited. She was always close to her grandparents. Daniel and Betsy were the first ones there when her mother left. Betsy held her as Hawkeye tried to comfort the other children. She would always love Betsy for doing that. Daniel was the girl's hero. He wanted to be like him. She was nine now, and Betsy was the one grandmother she ever knew. Dorby loved going to Maine. Daniel always took the boys out onto the lake fishing. He loved that! Exploring in the old Pierce farm was something he loved doing with his cousins. Hawkeye had a very close friend that still lived in Maine. Him and Annie had been friends since they were babies. Annie married while he was in Korea. He came back to see her pregnant. Dorby and Jack we're that close in age, but loved playing together. Everett was Dorby's age, and Finn was the youngest. Finn was most excited about going to see his aunt Pauline and uncle Lenny. Lenny always took him out to see the horses. Finn loved animals more than the rest of his siblings. Lenny took his youngest child Neille and Finn out horseback ridding. Katelyn loved spending time in the old attic finding new things to bring back so her and her friends could play with. Katelyn had always been the one to bury herself in old things. Vincent was what Annie and Betsy called 'their little chef'. This little boy loved to spend his time with Annie and Betsy in the kitchen. Hawkeye and Daniel loved how talented the little boy was. He would get covered in flour and other ingredients but still look like a little chef. Rory was youngest and baby of the family. She was always looking forward to play with anyone that would play with her. She liked to follow everyone around and do everything that they did.  
  
It was a couple days before they were leaving when Hawkeye noticed something with Rory. At first he didn't think it was that major, but one morning he was awoken by the cry of Rory. He ran into her bedroom to see the two-year-old sitting in bed, tears falling down her face. She was scratching and had tiny red bumps all over her body. Hawkeye ran to her side and picked the little girl up.  
  
"Daddy.itchy!" She cried letting the tears fall harder.  
  
"I know Honey, I know. Don't scratch."  
  
"Itchy!" Rory protested.  
  
"Rory, don't scratch. Lets get you into a bath." He said caring her into the bathroom. He turned the water on and saw Baylee standing in the doorway. "Hey hon, would you get the oatmeal please. I can't leave Rory."  
  
"Sure Daddy. Does Rory have chicken pox?"  
  
"Sure looks like it hon. But don't worry, all you have already had them."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." She smiled running off to the kitchen. Hawkeye looked at Rory and smiled at the poor little girl.  
  
"Well darlin, it doesn't look like we'll be going to Maine. I wonder how your brothers and sisters will take it." He said settling her into the bathtub. Rory screamed when she hit the water. She had those itchy red dots every where. "Ssshh..Its okay baby."  
  
"Daddy, hurts!" She cried trying to get out of the water. He held her in the water until Baylee came back with the oatmeal.  
  
"Here you go." She smiled handing her father the container of oatmeal. Hawkeye smiled and poured some into the bathtub. "Daddy?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're not going to see Grampy and Grammie are we?"  
  
"No, sorry honey. We cant, Rory is contagious."  
  
"You promised Daddy." Baylee said with a sad face. Hawkeye looked at her and felt his heart drop.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey. You know I would rather take you guys to see Grampy and Grammie."  
  
"Its not fair daddy." Baylee said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Baby, why don't you call Margaret and talk to her."  
  
"Can I talk to Auntie Annie instead?"  
  
"Sure doll." He smiled. "Get your brothers and sister up first please. I think they need to talk to Grampy and Grammie."  
  
"I'll get Dorby to call them. Can I call from your room?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled. He then turned back to Rory who was close to tears. "Itchy huh?"  
  
"Itchy!" She cried trying to scratch. He held both of her hands and saw Katelyn walk in rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Daddy what's matter?"  
  
"Rory has chicken pox."  
  
"Oh." She said not exactly reregistering what her father just said.  
  
"Katie baby."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you call Margaret for me and tell her to come over?" Katelyn nodded and walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't quite awake yet, but he knew that a simple 'hello' from Margaret would wake the small girl up. She loved Margaret, and hearing her in the morning made it a better day. The next to walk into the bathroom was Dorby.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah son?"  
  
"Does Rory have chicken pox?"  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
"We're not going to Maine are we?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay." Dorby said with sadness. "Can I call Grampy?"  
  
"Go ahead. Use the phone in the kitchen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Baylee is talking on the phone in my room. And Katelyn is calling Margaret in the den."  
  
"Okay." Dorby said walking out. Hawkeye sighed and waited for Vincent and Finn to come and see why they were up so early. He was right Finn walked in, not even noticing Rory who was now putting oatmeal on every red dot on her skin.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey Finn. Dorby is in the kitchen calling Grampy and Grammie, why don't you go see him?"  
  
"Why we up?"  
  
"Rory is sick, and we can't go to Maine."  
  
"Oh. I'm going to talk to Grammie." He said running out of the bathroom. As soon as he did Vincent walked in.  
  
"Seems like the bathroom is a great place huh buddy?"  
  
"Daddy, we not seeing Grampy and Grammie are we?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You wanted to didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. Grammie said she would teach me to make cupcakes and muffins, and oatmeal cookies."  
  
"I know. Why don't you go into the kitchen and wait to talk to her?"  
  
"Okay." He said walking out. Hawkeye looked at the little girl covered in red dots and oatmeal.  
  
"You missed a spot." He smiled putting oatmeal on her nose. Rory smiled and looked at her father.  
  
"Me itchy still."  
  
"I know, you will be for a while. You see all those red dots?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well those are chicken pox."  
  
"I got icken pocks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's the icken?"  
  
"Right there." He smiled picking up Rory's rubber chicken. All the other kids had wanted duckies; Rory wanted her rubber chicken in the bath. She smiled and started to play when Katelyn came in. She was now awake and smiling.  
  
"Margaret said she would come really soon. I told her Rory was sick and she had to get Sabrina up and dressed then they would come over. I called Uncle BJ and he said he would be here soon too."  
  
"Good. Thank you baby."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Why don't you go get dressed?"  
  
"Okay, Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If Rory had oatmeal in the bath, what are we having for breakfast?"  
  
"Don't worry baby, go put some clothes on. Those jammies need to be cleaned."  
  
"No, I put these on last night."  
  
"And the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that." He smiled. Katelyn smiled at her father and walked over to the bathtub.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"You itchy?"  
  
"Yup." She said. "Ook, ed ots."  
  
"I had them too. They itchy."  
  
"Yup. Daddy out?"  
  
"Sure, lets get some clothes on you that wont itch." He smiled taking a towel and wrapping the little girl in it. She tried to scratch, but Hawkeye wrapped her arms tight enough she couldn't. He held his hand out to Katelyn and she took it. They walked out of the bathroom. After Hawkeye put a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on Rory he walked downstairs to see the other kids fighting over the phone.  
  
"HEY!" He yelled. All the kids stopped and looked at their father. They all knew they were in trouble. "What have I said about fighting?" The kids stayed silent and looked at each other. "Well?"  
  
"You told us not to." Baylee said speaking for her younger siblings. "We're sorry."  
  
"Don't do it again." He warned looking at all 5 of them. The five of them nodded and walked out of the room. Hawkeye ushered them into the living room when the doorbell rang. "Katie baby, go get the door."  
  
"Okay." Katelyn smiled and ran to the front door. She opened the door and saw Sabrina and Margaret. "Hi."  
  
"Hi sweetie. Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Living room. Sabrina wanna play?"  
  
"Yeah. Can I Mommy?"  
  
"Go ahead." Margaret smiled as the two girls walked outside. She slipped her sandals off and saw Hawkeye and Rory come in. Rory looked at Margaret and threw herself into her arms. "How's she doing?"  
  
"A two year old with chicken pox, not very good. The other kids have already had them, so I'm not worried about that, but all of them wanted to go to Maine."  
  
"Go then."  
  
"I can't take the kids with Rory contagious." He pointed out.  
  
"I'll keep Rory. How long has it been since the kids seen their grandparents. I've been here for a year and not once have they seen them."  
  
"About an year and a half. It's been a while."  
  
"Take the five of them, I'll take care of Rory."  
  
"You sure you know how, I mean she's still a baby."  
  
"Pierce I know how to take care of children. If you've forgotten I have a five year old daughter who's turning six soon."  
  
"I know. But you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Have some fun with the kids."  
  
"Thank you baby."  
  
"No problem." Margaret smiled as he poured her some coffee. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm going to tell the kids, could you get her to eat something."  
  
"Sure." Margaret smiled standing up and walking to the refrigerator. Hawkeye smiled and walked outside in the back year where all the kids were playing.  
  
"Rugrats, come here." He yelled. All six of the kids ran over to him. He smiled at the sight of Sabrina running to him. God he loved that little girl. She jumped right into his arms like she was his own. "Hey Rini." He smiled. Rini was Sabrina's nickname that only he was allowed to call her. "So we're going to Maine in two days. Except Rini here, cause she wont leave her mother."  
  
"Really?" Baylee asked excitedly. Hawkeye shook his head yes. All the kids faces lit up and they all attacked him. Sabrina walked into the kitchen to see her mother and Rory.  
  
"Hi Mommy."  
  
"Hi honey, what's the matter?"  
  
"They're going to Maine."  
  
"Yes they are. Are you going to miss them?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Don't worry honey, they're only going to gone for a week."  
  
"Is Rory going?"  
  
"No, Rory is going to stay with us."  
  
"Oh." Sabrina said. She wasn't sure how she felt about having Rory stay with them. She was always the only person except for Katelyn and Kamilia. Sabrina stared at her mother and Rory and felt a pang of jealousy pull at her heart. She was about to say something when Hawkeye walked in.  
  
"Rini, why don't you go play with Katelyn?"  
  
"Kay." She said before walking out. Hawkeye watched her and looked at Margaret.  
  
"What's the matter with Sabrina?"  
  
"I don't know. This is the one time when I cant read her."  
  
"Oh." Hawkeye said rubbing Rory's back. And watching how Sabrina wasn't smiling.  
  
"When do you guys leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. Speaking of which, I need to call dad."  
  
"Okay." Margaret smiled as she watched the man she loved walk away. Her eyes fixed on his butt; she was going to miss that fine piece of ass.  
  
That night after Hawkeye and Margaret put all the kids to bed, they walked downstairs into the living room to talk.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." Hawkeye said pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Margaret said leaning into him. Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her and let Margaret's head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want to do, for our last night together, for a week?" He asked letting his hand run up her thigh. Margaret smiled as she felt his hardness. It didn't take him much to get excited.  
  
"Well I know what you want to do." She laughed as he grabbed her mound and started to rub it.  
  
"Ohh..umm. Lets take this to the bedroom." Margaret smiled as Hawkeye picked her up and carried her down the hall. His room was downstairs away from the kids. All of them were upstairs on the second floor. As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom he laid Margaret on the bed and started to take her clothes off. He was leaving for a week, like he wasn't going to make love to her. He let his lips travel down her neck and across her collarbone as he pulled her shorts off. Margaret moaned as she removed his clothing. He moved his hands over her skin as he let his erection fall between her widened thighs. He didn't enter her just yet but teased her by running his cock up and down and occasionally rubbing her clit.  
  
"Baby..in..now.." She managed to her out as he worked his magic on her body. He smiled and obeyed her leading his long erect cock inside her. Letting the tip run across her opening shot Margaret into oblivion. He pushed in hard and slammed his balls against her skin. She screamed in pleasure as she muffled it into his neck. He slowly started to rock back and forth, slow, but fast enough to cause as much pleasure Margaret needed. He let one hand rub her breasts as the other one captured her mound and started to rub it. Letting his thumb run across the sensitive nub, she thrust her hips into him. He smiled and started kissing her neck. Letting his tongue run over the skin. Margaret moved her hands from his ass to the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him hard and passionately. She moved her hands back to his ass and let a finger glide between his crack. He shivered and continued to pump. Gaining speed with each thrust. After an hour and a half, he was now going as fast as he could, slamming into her causing loud screams and moans. He could feel her squeezing around him and felt the awful pain in the pit of his stomach. They didn't say a thing but they both knew they were about to cum. He shot into her with one last thrust then rolled off of her, so he wouldn't squish her.  
  
"That was amazing." He mumbled as she curled into his body. Margaret nodded and kiss him on the chest. He wrapped both arms around her and held her as they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Margaret awoke in the exact place she fell asleep. She opened her eyes to see the raven hair doctor sleeping peacefully. She pulled away from him when she heard Rory start to cry. She pulled on one of his t-shirts and boxers and ran up to see the little girl, sitting in her bed scratching.  
  
"Rory honey, don't scratch."  
  
"Itchy vogh." She whined. Margaret smiled and picked her up.  
  
"I know." She said as they walked out and saw Baylee. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning. Margaret?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you spend the night?" Margaret looked at her. She wasn't going to lie to the little girl, but she also wasn't going to tell her all of it.  
  
"I did. Does that bother you?"  
  
"I don't know. Why did you sleep over?"  
  
"Well last night was me and your daddy's last night together for a week. We wanted to spend it together."  
  
"Oh. Like how Daddy used to spend the night with his old girlfriends?"  
  
"What do you mean honey?"  
  
"Um.I think its called sex. I read it once. And I heard Daddy and Tiffany having sex."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I heard her when she and Daddy broke up. She said that all he was good for was the sex." Margaret stared at the nine-year-old in complete and udder shock.  
  
"Honey, does Daddy know that you know?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Could you go get the calamine lotion for me?"  
  
"Okay. Can I wake up Daddy?"  
  
"Sure. He should be up with your sister."  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you and Daddy have sex?" Margaret stared at the girl once more. She was full of surprises this morning.  
  
"Honey, what me and your father do is between us okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll get the lotion." Baylee smiled and ran downstairs to her father's bathroom. He never kept any medicine in the kids bathroom for a good reason. Rory was two and the oldest was nine, he wasn't going to keep medicine where they could get it. Baylee ran into her father's room and jumped on the bed. She didn't notice that Margaret's clothes were still on the floor. Hawkeye was lying on his back with the comforter draped across his waist. She didn't know that he was naked underneath and didn't need to.  
  
"Daddy?" She said shaking his shoulder. Hawkeye mumbled something and opened his eyes to see the brunette smiling at him.  
  
"Morning little lady and how can I help you?"  
  
"Margaret needs the calamine lotion." She smiled crawling onto his stomach. Hawkeye smiled and sat up.  
  
"Okay, go tell her I'll be right there." He smiled lifting his eldest off of him and onto the floor. Baylee nodded and ran out of the room. Hawkeye breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his boxers and a shirt and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed the calamine lotion and walked into the living room where Margaret already had Rory laying on the couch with her training pants on.  
  
"Hi." Margaret smiled as he bent over and placed a kiss on her lips. "We need to talk."  
  
"Okay. Hey there baby doll." He smiled at the spotted two-year-old. She was still gorgeous with the little red dots covering her body. He handed Margaret the bottle and a cotton ball. Margaret smiled and started to dap the baby. Baylee was sitting watching the Flinstones. Hawkeye smiled at her. She was the only one of all the kids that got up and watched Saturday Morning cartoons. She was excited, because all her favorite shows were on today. The Flinstones, The Jetsons, Tom and Jerry, Bugs Bunny and Betty Boop, the other kids would be up for the Jetsons. Rory didn't like cartoons that much. She would rather spend the night sitting with her father watching The Dick Van Dyke Show, I love Lucy, Dragnet, I dream of Jeanie, and Bewitched. He found it funny that by the end of I Love Lucy, she was sleeping, then wake up when she heard Officer Ganon in Dragnet.  
  
"Does it itch anymore?" Margaret asked the two-year-old.  
  
"Still itchy." She said scratching her head. Hawkeye laughed and picked her up. He placed her with her favorite book. It had a picture of a teddy bear that had chicken pox. She would scratch the teddy bear where she was itchy. It was very effective for a two-year-old.  
  
"Baylee, watch Rory. Make sure she doesn't scratch." Hawkeye said as Margaret took his hand and led him into the kitchen. "What's up."  
  
"Who's Tiffany?"  
  
"Old girlfriend. We broke up before you moved here."  
  
"Oh, how does Baylee know that you two had sex?"  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Hawkeye, she knows."  
  
"How?" He asked. He was curious and worried about his eldest.  
  
"Apparently she heard you two."  
  
"Damn it!" He said banging his fist on the counter. "I got to talk to her."  
  
"Yes you do." Margaret said placing her hand over his. Hawkeye smiled and held her hand. "You know she asked me if we have sex?"  
  
"My baby Baylee is growing up isn't she?"  
  
"She sure is."  
  
"I remember when she was born. She was the tinniest baby I ever saw. She was wrinkly and pink. Her hair was all messed up and the same brown as she has now." Hawkeye smiled when he saw her walk in.  
  
"Daddy are you telling Margaret what I was like when I born?"  
  
"Sure am. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'll get the other kids up." Margaret smiled giving him a kiss the lips before leaving the room.  
  
"Baylee, Margaret told me that you know me and Tiffy had sex."  
  
"Yeah. Cause when you and Tiffy broke up, she said you were only good for sex. And when you and Tiffy were having sex, she was loud. Woke me up." Hawkeye looked at Baylee. She was right, Tiffany was loud. They were still friends; the kids liked spending time with her when Margaret and Hawkeye were both working. Which only happened on Wednesdays. Tiffany's little sister Brittany, would drop Katelyn, Sabrina and Kamilia off at ballet. Dorby at baseball, Finn, Vincent and Baylee went to the park until five, until she took them home where Margaret, Hawkeye, and the other three children were. Margaret never met Tiffany. And frankly didn't want to. Brittany was eighteen and loved taking care of the kids.  
  
"Oh Baylee honey, you need to know that me and Tiffy weren't meant to be."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She also told me you asked if we were having sex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Baylee, you know that I would only bring someone into this family that I knew would love you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And if we were serious and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, then we would spend a night together."  
  
"Are you and Margaret gonna be together forever?"  
  
"We hope. But right now the only thing you need to worry about is having fun with Grammie and Grampy."  
  
"Okay." Baylee smiled and hugged her father. Hawkeye hugged her back, holding on to her as tight as he could, he never wanted to lose his little girl. She would always be his baby, the first child born. She paved the way for five more children, who he loved for the same but different reasons.  
  
"I love you Baylee Linnea Pierce."  
  
"I love you too Daddy." Baylee smiled letting go of her father. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her head. He smiled at the brunette standing in front of him and couldn't believe that this one little girl changed his life.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Rory screamed running into the kitchen. She had scratched herself to the point she was bleeding. Hawkeye immediately picked her up and placed her on the counter to whip the blood away. Baylee watched as her father got her baby sister to stop crying. A simple hug was all she needed.  
  
"How's that?" He asked rubbing her back after he got her clean.  
  
"Ood." Rory said with tears still streaming down her face. He continued to rub her back. Seeing his youngest in pain almost killed him. Margaret walked in with Vincent in her arms. Vincent had his legs wrapped around her torso and arms around her neck. The little boy was still tired. He was a lot like Hawkeye that way. They both liked to sleep.  
  
"What's the matter?" Margaret asked a little worried seeing Rory's tear stained face. Rory looked at Margaret and held her arms out to her. Margaret smiled and handed Vincent to his father and took the baby. Rory smiled slightly and laid her head on Margaret's shoulder. Margaret rubbed her bare back, and felt sorry for her. She was a two-year-old with a bad case of chicken pox. Her perfectly natural tanned skin was covered in tiny itchy red dots.  
  
"Rory scratched to much and made herself bleed." Baylee pointed out. Margaret looked Rory over; sure enough the little girl got to itchy and scratched till she bleed.  
  
"Poor little girl, I don't know what I'm going to do without her." Her father commented. He hated to leave her, but knew that the kids needed some time with their family. He needed to spend some time with his father, and Betsy. He knew he loved Margaret with his heart and soul, but needed to know where to go. "Well I'm going to get the rugrats some breakfast. You wanna get them upstairs to pack?"  
  
"Sure thing." Margaret smiled. And headed into the living room to get the kids. She found Sabrina and Katelyn watching the Jetsons, Dorby lying there blinking his eyes, and Finn. Doing Finn things, which consisted of pressing his face against the window looking at the sun. She laughed and ushered the kids unto their rooms to pack. Sabrina was going to help Katelyn pack. The boys were going to do it themselves and Baylee was going to help Vincent. She had already done hers.  
  
By lunchtime everyone was ready to go. Sabrina and Katelyn were playing in the den; Baylee was talking with her best friend Ruthie. Dorby was at the park with Jack and Finn. Vincent was perfectly fine sitting watching a movie, while Rory wouldn't let Margaret out of her sight. She had always had her father when she was sick, now she had a mother figure and wanted to be with her when she wasn't feeling well. It was around one or so that Margaret got Rory to take her nap. She walked into Hawkeye's bedroom where he was still packing. She smiled and sat on his bed and held a pillow to her chest.  
  
"The baby sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, she was itchy so I put some calamine lotion on her."  
  
"Thank you. I really hate leaving her."  
  
"I know you do, and that's what makes you such a good father."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled leaning down and kissing her. Margaret smiled when he pulled away. "I wish we could carry that out more." He said kissing her once more.  
  
"I know. But you have a plane to catch after dinner. Which reminds me, we're still taking the kids out to dinner right?"  
  
"Of course. I would have loved just to have you, but we have to make sacrifices." He smiled.  
  
"You had me last night." Margaret smiled walking over to her lover. Hawkeye gathered her into his arms. She leaned into his chest and he buried his face in her hair.  
  
'God she smelt good.' He was going to miss her smell. Hell he was going to miss everything about her. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." Margaret said reviling in his touch. The two held onto each other, afraid that they would lose one another. Finally Hawkeye broke away from the hug when Rory walked in. He picked her up and held her, he was going to miss his little girl. Soon all the other kids walked into the room and wanted to be hugged. The two hugged each child and held onto them. The Pierce children were a little sad that Margaret wasn't coming with them, and Margaret was sad that they were going.  
  
After a 'family' dinner, Margaret and Hawkeye drove to the airport. They said their goodbyes. Hawkeye looked at Margaret just before he boarded, ran to her and kissed her, like he never kissed her before. When he pulled away he smiled, gave her one more quick kiss, and kissed both Rory and Sabrina, kissed Margaret again and walked off.  
  
As soon as Rory saw her father walk away she started to cry. Margaret quickly wiped the lone tear on her cheek and picked the baby up. Rory immediately clung to her neck and started to sob.  
  
This was the first time in her whole life that she had ever been without her family. And she hated it, all she could do was curl into Margaret's arms and cry her little heart out. Sabrina wiped her tears and hugged her mother's leg. Margaret moved her spare arm down to her daughter as they watched the plane take off. She prayed that nothing happened to them. They had grown to mean the world to her, and Margaret knew she couldn't live without them.  
  
"Let's get home." She said feeling that Sabrina wanted to be held. When they got back to Margaret's house, Rory had cried herself to sleep. So Margaret sent Sabrina to change into her pajamas while she put Rory to bed.  
  
"Mama?" Sabrina asked seeing her mother sitting on her bed holding the teddy bear Hawkeye gave her. Margaret smiled and opened her arms. Sabrina ran into them and buried her face into her mother's chest. It wasn't long after that Margaret felt the little girl sleeping. She picked her up and carried her into the bedroom at the other end of the hall.  
  
She had no idea why she had bought a house. Her and Sabrina could have lived in an apartment, but they didn't. Sabrina was used to a house and wouldn't settle for anything less.  
  
After she had Sabrina tucked into bed, she walked into the guestroom and saw Rory sleeping peacefully. Looking at her lover's daughter made her miss him even more. She took a deep breath when she heard the phone ring. She ran into her bedroom and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey there baby, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"How you holding up?"  
  
"I want you to hold me." Margaret admitted as she felt herself come to tears.  
  
"Don't cry. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Listen I'll call twice a day okay?"  
  
"Okay." Margaret smiled feeling weight lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"How was Rory?"  
  
"She cried herself to sleep on the way home." Margaret told him. Hawkeye nearly cried when he heard that his baby had such a hard time with letting him go.  
  
"Dear god, was she scratching?"  
  
"No apparently crying distracts her from the itching."  
  
"That's good, well not good terrible."  
  
"I know. How was the flight?"  
  
"Good, the kids are asleep. Dad and Betsy are sleeping, and I couldn't sleep unless I heard your voice."  
  
"Me either." Margaret smiled. "You know we sound like love sick teenagers?"  
  
"Yes but love sick teenagers don't get wild crazy welcome home sex, which I plan to give you when I get back."  
  
"I look forward to it. But aren't I supposed to be welcoming you home?"  
  
"Either way I want to make passionate love to you when I get back." Margaret smiled and leaned back so her head rested on her headboard. "So, you're counting the days till I come back aren't you?"  
  
"Five days, Eight Hours, fifty-six minutes and four seconds, make that three." Margaret smiled.  
  
"I miss you too baby."  
  
"I know, and I miss you."  
  
"So do you have the week off?"  
  
"Yeah, BJ said he would come over to see how the baby is doing. And bring Kamilia over. For best friends Katelyn, Kamilia and Sabrina haven't been together a lot over the summer."  
  
"Yeah I've noticed, its like Katelyn and Sabrina have been leaving her out since Spring Break. I'm getting kind of worried. Kit and Kat have been friends since they were born." Hawkeye started to say. He had been calling Katelyn and Kamilia Kit and Kat since they were babies, he said they reminded him of a KitKat bar. "Maybe you should get them together."  
  
"I think I will. They see each other at school and ballet. But since Sabrina started Tap, its like they ignore her."  
  
"I know. You have a little dancer, and I love it."  
  
"I do have a dancer, a dancer who can sing and decided she wants to play the piano."  
  
"I know. You got a musical little girl. Maybe you should have named her Melody. The name would suit her."  
  
"It would." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Does Rini have piano this week?"  
  
"Thursday, we're going to head over to your house. She left her music on your piano."  
  
"Sure. She can use my piano anytime she wants. And when she comes back we can have a duet."  
  
"She would love that."  
  
"Well I love her." That simple comment made Margaret smiled brightly. She knew he cared about Sabrina, but loving her made her love him even more. "I love you too you know?"  
  
"I know, and I love you." With that Margaret heard Rory burst out crying. "I gotta go, Rory is crying."  
  
"Go get her, I want to talk to her."  
  
"Okay." Margaret said setting the phone down and running across the hall into the room Rory was staying in. "Hey Rory, Daddy's on the phone."  
  
"Daddy?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around Margaret's neck.  
  
"Yup. He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Daddy!" She said excitedly. Margaret smiled and walked into her bedroom. She picked up the phone and placed it on Rory's ear. "Daddy?"  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Daddy!" She smiled brightly. Margaret smiled at the little girl who was now sitting on her lap. "Miss oo."  
  
"I miss you too Rory baby." Rory smiled at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Daddy home?"  
  
"Not for five more sleeps."  
  
"Wif naps?"  
  
"Without naps."  
  
"Oh." She said sadly. "Daddy me itchy."  
  
"I know you are baby. Hang in there. Margaret and Sabrina are gonna make you all better, so when I come home we can play."  
  
"Kay. Daddy me sleepy."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight baby girl."  
  
"Night night." Rory smiled pushing the phone to Margaret.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I gotta go now. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Bye Baby,"  
  
"Bye." Margaret said hanging up the phone. She looked down at the poor two- year-old and watched at her eyelids fought to keep open. She watched as her beautiful blue eyes disappeared underneath her eyelids. She smiled and thought what her and Hawkeye's children would look like. What was she thinking, they were only dating and sleeping together, they weren't even engaged. Sure they loved each other, but were they that serious? She quickly shook the thoughts from her head and brought Rory to her bed. "Goodnight sweet girl." She whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
Over the next couple of days Margaret started to think more and more about children. But thought differently when each night Sabrina would cry. She wasn't used to sharing her mother and didn't like it. Rory wanted attention and needed it. She would cry when she didn't see Margaret, she was always scratching and making herself bleed. Sabrina couldn't be with her mother alone, either Rory was there, or when she was sleeping, Margaret was cleaning.  
  
It was Thursday after piano that Margaret noticed something in Sabrina. She had a slight fever, and wasn't feeling to well. Rory was feeling better, and most of the chicken pox had disappeared.  
  
"Mags?"  
  
"What is it Rory?" Margaret asked as she made dinner.  
  
"Um..Brina frew up." Rory said looking at Margaret. Margaret looked at Rory, turned off the stove and ran upstairs. She ran into the bathroom and saw her baby girl crying.  
  
"Mommy." She cried. Margaret went right to her side and lifted her up. Her fever was getting worse.  
  
"You don't feel good do you honey?"  
  
"No." She said as she cried. Margaret rubbed her back and with the help of Rory brought her into her bedroom.  
  
"I'm going to call BJ. Okay?" Sabrina nodded her head and lay down. Rory ran over to Sabrina's window seat, grabbed her stuff bear and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you Rory." Sabrina smiled. She had felt jealous when Rory got all her mother's attention, but now that she was sick, she felt bad for hating Rory.  
  
"Elcome. Mags Bea Jay." She smiled sweetly holding her arms out. Margaret smiled and picked her up and placed her on her hip.  
  
"I'll be right back honey, if you need me I'll be in my room okay?" Sabrina nodded and curled into a ball. Margaret smiled slightly and walked out of Sabrina's room and into her bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialed the Hunnicut number.  
  
"This is BJ,"  
  
"Hi BJ."  
  
"Hey Margaret, what's up? Did Rory get worse?"  
  
"No, BJ I think Sabrina caught the chicken pox, but she doesn't have any evidence of spots."  
  
"Have you checked the joints?"  
  
"Yes. They were inflamed."  
  
"Not a thing?"  
  
"No, BJ I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be, I'll be right over." Margaret nodded. "Margaret it'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you BJ."  
  
"You're welcome Margaret." BJ quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his medical bag. "Peggy, I'm heading over to Margaret's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sabrina is sick."  
  
"Okay, tell her hi for me."  
  
"Will do." BJ said and headed out of the door. A few days ago he took Kamilia and Sabrina out for a walk in the woods. When they got back he noticed that there was a tick attached to his shoe. As he drove her thought about the poor little girl at home. From what Margaret had told him, she had joint inflammation, and she wouldn't call if it was just that. There must be something else.  
  
When he got there he ran up to her bedroom, Rory was sitting on the window seat pretending to read a book, he looked across the hall where Sabrina was throwing up. He walked into the bathroom and placed a hand on Sabrina's neck.  
  
"She's really warm."  
  
"I know. Its like she has the flu, but the joint inflammation and the rash on her arm is what concerns me."  
  
"Let me check her out. Why don't you call Hawkeye, and talk to him."  
  
"Okay, thank you BJ."  
  
"No problem." BJ smiled picking Sabrina up and carried her into the bedroom. Rory saw Margaret and climbed into her arms. The two went downstairs to finish with lunch as BJ stayed with Sabrina. He checked her over and concluded what he didn't want to. He had to tell Margaret.  
  
While downstairs Margaret considered calling Hawkeye, but decided against it until she knew what the matter was. A few minutes later BJ came downstairs with his stethoscope still on his neck.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Rory why don't you go read a book?" Rory smiled and ran off into the livingroom. "Margaret, you remember when I took Sabrina a couple days back?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Margaret, Sabrina contracted Borreliosis."  
  
"Lyme disease?" Margaret asked staring at BJ.  
  
"That's right. That rash on her arm it's from the tick bite, she complained of back pain, which is also a symptom. Margaret I need to put her on either Doxycycline, tetracycline, cefuroxime, ceftriaxone, penicillin or ibuprofen, to relieve her joint stiffness. I'm not going to put her on Doxycycline because all doctors know that it will discolor children's teeth that haven't formed yet."  
  
"I know, so what are you going to put her on. She's allergic to cefuroxime and penicillin."  
  
"That rules that out. I'm going to prescribe a mix of tetracycline and ceftricaxone." Margaret nodded. She knew her little girl was sick and had to be strong.  
  
BJ stayed a while longer and ate lunch with them. After that he kissed Margaret on the cheek and left. They spend the rest of the afternoon reading, then she made dinner and they ate. She gave Rory a bath and put her to bed and looked in on Sabrina. Poor little girl, she felt worse than having the flu. Margaret walked in and placed a kiss on her head before heading to her bedroom. She needed Hawkeye right now. She couldn't handle this on her own. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" An elderly woman asked as she answered the phone. Margaret assumed it must have been Betsy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Margaret Houlihan, is Hawkeye there?"  
  
"Why yes he is, one moment please." The older woman said placing the phone down on the table. "Hawkeye your girlfriend is on the phone." Hawkeye looked up from where he was reading. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?"  
  
"I need you."  
  
"Margaret, not now."  
  
"No, Hawkeye you don't understand. Its Sabrina."  
  
"What about Sabrina?"  
  
"She has Borreliosis."  
  
"Oh god. I'll get a flight as soon as I can."  
  
"When will you be here?"  
  
"I don't know baby, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm going to bring Katelyn and Vincent with me though."  
  
"I don't care, I need you here." Margaret said as she fought back tears.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Hurry."  
  
"I am. Bye baby." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He explained the situation to Betsy and his father and had them get Katelyn and Vincent ready to go while he got a flight. It was only an hour and a half later that Hawkeye, Katelyn and Vincent were on a flight back home. Both kids were now awake; Hawkeye had called BJ and asked him to take the two until the next day. He agreed and picked them up from the airport. He drove Hawkeye to Margaret house. It was only around eleven when her arrived. Margaret was reading a book waiting for him. He let himself in, and ran into her room. She saw him and ran into his arms.  
  
"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry." He said hugging her. Margaret didn't say anything and started to sob on his chest. It wasn't that Sabrina hadn't been sick before. She just felt different, more protective of her. "Baby what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know." She sobbed feeling kind of empty. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." He said placing a kiss on her head. Margaret leaned into him and closed her eyes as his hands made their way up the back of her shirt. He started to gently rub it, calming her down. Margaret sighed as she felt his hands caress her back. He was always good at that. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Margaret said giving him a kiss. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her soft lips.  
  
"Good. Why don't you change into something more comfortable, while I check on my baby girl."  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll come with you." She smiled. Hawkeye smiled, he always wanted to be with her.  
  
"Hurry up though." Margaret nodded. She had the perfect thing to wear. He gave her one last kiss and walked out of the room. He sat on her bed and picked up the book she was reading. He smiled at the book. She was reading 'The Last of the Mochican'. Margaret came out a few minutes later and he smiled. She had her robe on and walked over to the bed.  
  
"I told you I missed you." She smiled. Hawkeye gave her a quick kiss and stood up. Together they walked across the hall and looked in on Rory.  
  
She was lying in the crib with her hands over her head and he brown locks spread over her face. She still had little red dots, but not as many.  
  
"I love you little girl." He smiled and kissed her on the head before going to check on Sabrina. The little girl was sleeping, he golden red curls were back in a braid and he could see the rash where she was bit. He ran his fingers over the same soft skin that she shared with her mother. "I love you too Sabrina." She stirred a little bit and moved onto her stomach. He smiled, "She's going to be fine." He smiled at Margaret who was looking at her daughter.  
  
"I know." Margaret said reaching for his hand that he offered. With him there, life seemed so much better. She never realized how much she loved him until she didn't have him.  
  
They walked back into Margaret bedroom, and she walked into the bathroom. Hawkeye went and took one last look at Rory and Sabrina before walking into her room. He made Margaret feel better by showing her that Sabrina was going to be all right.  
  
"Hi." She smiled walking out of the bathroom, in a very revealing teddie. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a long passionate kiss, and started to move her hands to his shirt. HE smiled and pushed her gently on the bed as she took his pants off. He was kissing her neck as she was lightly and gently pinned to the bed. The two made love many times that night and learned how much they loved and missed the other.  
  
The next morning Rory woke up later than usual. She looked around the room and smiled, she was still with Margaret.  
  
"Mags! Mags!" She yelled as she bounced in her crib. Margaret heard her from downstairs and ran upstairs to get her. She was smiling brightly. You could tell the little girl was feeling better.  
  
"Hi Rory, I got a surprise for you." She smiled taking her out.  
  
"Illy?"  
  
"Yeah, its down in the kitchen." She said putting Rory down. Rory smiled and ran to the stairs, then with careful thought she walked downstairs. Margaret walked behind her until Rory got downstairs, she ran into the kitchen. Hawkeye was walking to the table and he didn't spot the charging two-year-old. With one swift move she charged and rammed into him. Hitting her head where it counts. Margaret saw this and burst out laughing when he nearly fell over. "Did you get hurt by a two-year-old?"  
  
"Yes." He managed to get out while he took deep breaths.  
  
"Me hurt oo Daddy?"  
  
"Yes you did Doll." He said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Daddy is a little sensitive down there." He said straightening up.  
  
"Why?" She asked reaching for his groin. Hawkeye took her hand and lifted her up.  
  
"I just am." He said. "I missed you Doll." He said hugging her.  
  
"Miss Daddy too." Rory said wrapping her arms around his neck. Hawkeye hugged her and looked at Margaret.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Rory nodded, as she kept latched to her father. Margaret smiled and thought how much their child would love his or her father. She shook the thoughts out of her head and wondered why she was thinking about such things. A few minutes later she heard Sabrina run into the bathroom. She started crying and Margaret could hear her. Hawkeye heard this too.  
  
"I want to check her out. Stay with the baby." He handed Rory over and ran upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and saw Sabrina lying on the floor. He rushed over to her and picked her up. "Rini wake up." He said shaking her. He felt her forehead. "You're burning up. MARGARET! GET ICE NOW!" He yelled stripping her down and putting her in the bathtub. He turned on the cold water. He had to bring down the fever. Margaret ran into the bathroom with Rory and ice. She saw her daughter in the bathtub and nearly fainted at the sight. Hawkeye saw her and looked at her. "Come here," He said. Margaret nodded and walked over.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Fainted due to high fever. What did BJ put her on?"  
  
"A mix of tetracycline and ceftricaxone. Why?"  
  
"I'm not gonna take her off of the ceftricanxone, but put her on a mix of tetracycline, ceftricanxone and Doxycycline, I know about discoloration, but not when its mixed with tetracycline. Is she taking ibuprofen?"  
  
"For the joint inflammation and stiffness."  
  
"Good, I want to bring this fever down. I would prescribe penicillin, but I know she's allergic." Margaret nodded and saw Sabrina's eyes open. She started to shiver. "Ssh. Rini you got a high fever, we need to keep you in here."  
  
"I want out." She whined as her toes started to turn blue. Hawkeye picked her up and wrapped her in a towel.  
  
"I feel a little better Daddy." Sabrina mumbled leaning into him. Hawkeye and Margaret shared a smile, then he turned back to reality.  
  
"Did BJ get you the medicine?"  
  
"It's in my bedroom." Margaret said as they walked out.  
  
"Go get it, I want to get her on this right away. If not she could lose her ability to walk."  
  
"Oh god." Margaret said handing Hawkeye the bottle of liquid. Sabrina was sitting wrapped in a towel looking at them. "I'll get her changed while you get a spoon." Hawkeye nodded and bolted down the stairs. He was worried about Sabrina. Over the past year she had grown to be like one of his own. While he was down there, he called BJ and asked him to come pick up Rory. He found out Vincent was teaching Peg how to make 'Grammie Cookies' and Katelyn and Kamilia were like a KitKat bar again. After Sabrina had the medicine in her, Margaret laid her in bed and watched in fear as she slept.  
  
"Baby, she'll be okay. I got the fever down, it's not completely gone, but at a one hundred is better than a one o three. She's out of the woods. Give her a few days and she'll be back to normal." Margaret nodded. She had seen this before, but never had her own daughter had it.  
  
"I know. What do you say you tell me about your trip." Hawkeye smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Well," He started. The two walked downstairs and enjoyed the other's company. He told her how much fun Vincent had in the kitchen, which amused her. The other kids were still there, and wouldn't be home for a couple of days. 


	6. Part 6

Assilem's Rant! I know this isn't as long as the others, but then again I'm not really caring, because I assure you that the next chapter is longer. This one also has bad language, oh what I consider bad..I don't know bout  
you folks. Anyhoo, read and review!  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
After the kids came back from Maine, life resumed as usual. Sabrina was getting better, her joints still hurt, but they were slowly getting better. She was on leave from ballet and tap until she could move properly. Margaret had never seen her little girl so depressed. Dance was her life, and two weeks without it destroyed her. Those two weeks felt like an eternity. And it wasn't just Sabrina that was feeling the time go by slowly. Margaret felt it. She was getting up early in the morning and throwing up. She was getting nauseous from the smell of food and coffee. She was more tired and irritable than usual. It was starting to worry her. Thoughts of having her lover's baby were coming more often. It was one afternoon with Vincent that made Margaret want them even more.  
  
Vincent's class was having a bake sale and he asked Margaret to help him make some cookies or pie. He couldn't decide, so they decided to make both. Hawkeye had offered to take the rest of the kids out so they could bake. Sabrina had tap so he had to drop her off before taking the kids to the park. It was her first day back at tap so he got Brittany to take care of the kids. He couldn't say no to the little girl.  
  
Meanwhile back at Margaret's, Vincent was putting on his apron that Betsy gave him while Margaret put hers on.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Like my apron? Grammie gave it to me."  
  
"I love it." She smiled looking at the little boy. Vincent smiled brightly. Any comment that came from Margaret he held high on a pedestal. "You ready to bake?"  
  
"Yup. Going to make cookies first. Cause you don't have to stoves like Daddy."  
  
"That's true, what kind of cookies are we going to make?"  
  
"Vincent Cookies." He smiled brightly.  
  
"What do we need for Vincent Cookies?"  
  
"We need to melt the chocolate. Can you help, I'm not supposed to play with the stove." Margaret smiled at the little boy. He always followed the rules and when he didn't, he knew the punishment. His father always told him no baking for a week if he broke a rule and learned very early not to break them.  
  
"Of course. You want to sift the flour?"  
  
"Yup." He smiled and moved his chair to the counter. "I'll tell you want to put in."  
  
"Okay." Margaret smiled.  
  
"You need to melt the butter. Grammie said that goes first. Don't burn though. Then cut up the chocolate. I'm not allowed to play with knifes."  
  
"Okay. How do I cut the chocolate?"  
  
"You need to use the special knife." Vincent told her as he measured the flour. He knew how many scoops of each thing to put in. That's how he cooked. "It looks like a fork." He smiled pointing to the chocolate knife. Margaret smiled and picked it up. "Now you cut it by banging it up and down. Like this." He took his empty sifter and started to shake it in an up and down motion. Margaret already knew how to break chocolate, but she wasn't going to tell Vincent. He looked so cute. He had already managed to get flour on his face, and Margaret found it amusing.  
  
"You gotta put the vanilla in. One big spoon." He smiled handing Margaret the vanilla and a measuring spoon.  
  
"Now what?" She asked already put the vanilla in.  
  
"You need to melt the chocolate. Little bits at a time." Vincent instructed. "And I gotta stir. Cause I need you to mix the flour with the other stuff. I'm not strong enough yet." Vincent smiled. Margaret smiled back and handed the little boy a wooden spoon.  
  
"Kay, add the chocolate chips with the flour and white stuff." She nodded as Vincent watched her carefully put the chocolate chips in. He was stirring the now melted chocolate to put in the cookies. "Good." He praised.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled stirring the batter. Vincent got down off the chair and grabbed the cookie sheet. He brought it over to the counter.  
  
"Now you gotta spread it out, like a big square cookie." Margaret smiled and started to spread out the dough. Once it was all spread out evenly she looked at Vincent.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Could you put that in the oven? Daddy said I'm not allowed to cause I'm to little."  
  
"Of course." Margaret smiled and put the cookie sheet in the oven. "Now what do we do with the chocolate?"  
  
"It needs to go in the fridge. Cause it needs to go over the cookie." He smiled. Margaret took the pot and placed it in the fridge.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Um.We can start pealing the apples." He said handing Margaret an apple. Margaret smiled and started to cut the apple up. After she finished one, Vincent would hand her another. And it went on like that. Vincent was a chatterbox like his father. Margaret enjoyed listening to him; he had so much more to tell than Hawkeye did. He told her about school, his friends, and the school's cook who took him on a tour. Margaret enjoyed his little tales, and he enjoyed telling her them.  
  
Margaret listened to the little boy and imagined if she and Hawkeye's child would be like Vincent. Vincent was a short chubby little boy. With raven black hair like his father, he was a spitting image of Hawkeye. Including the sparkling blue eyes that always danced with excitement, amusement or mystery. Unlike his father he wasn't very mischievous, but laid back. His father said he got that from his mother.  
  
After all the apples were pealed and cut, Vincent sat in front of the oven and watched the cookies bake, he said he would watch so they wouldn't burn. He was never the one to eat his own creation, even though his brothers and sisters were.  
  
Margaret took the large cookie out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack as they did the dishes. One little boy could make so many dishes making cookies, but was a joy to be around. It reminded Margaret of having a baby again. They were the biggest joy to have around, but they were very messy.  
  
Once they finished with the dishes, Vincent got the chocolate out of the fridge and handed it to Margaret. She smiled and with his careful instructions poured the cooled chocolate over the cookie. He watched her as a smile spread over his face. Margaret noticed that smile and smiled herself.  
  
"Can I put the apples on?"  
  
"Go ahead." Margaret encouraged handing him the lemon-covered apples.  
  
"Did you know that the lemon juice keeps the apples from going brown?"  
  
"No I didn't. But I do now," Margaret smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I like baking with you. Daddy tries but burns things."  
  
"I'm a Mommy, I know not to burn the chocolate." Vincent smiled at Margaret. It was true she was a Mommy. The closest thing he had to one. And he loved it. She was smile at him all the time, which made him feel like he was important. She would do all the things a mommy would do. In more ways than one, she was his 'mommy'.  
  
After the cookie pie was done, Margaret put it in the freezer. Hawkeye would be there soon and she wanted to get a head start on dinner. Vincent of course was going to help. He asked if he could, and who could say no to a four-year-old who wanted to cook? Certainly not Margaret. She couldn't wait for the day when her son would run up to her and ask what's for dinner. She knew he would, because Hawkeye did it all the time. Even though he would attack her from around the waist and start nibbling at her neck. It not that she didn't enjoy it, because she did. It was the thought of having a child made the future feel closer than it was.  
  
They had dinner and Margaret noticed at they felt like a family. Finn would kick Sabrina under the table and Dorby would shoot peas out of his nose at her. They made Sabrina feel like she was part of the family. And not matter what happened, she would always have a big kid shooting peas out of his nose. Everyone loved being together as a family, even though they weren't a family per say.  
  
When Hawkeye took the kids home that night, he saw something in Vincent that he'd never seen before. He sent all the kids to get their teeth brushed while he put Rory to bed. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"Why are you going to cry?"  
  
"No cry. Me cute." She smiled brightly and let her brown eyes slowly disappear.  
  
"I love you doll." He smiled walking out of her room seeing Vincent brushing his teeth. "Hey buddy, did you have fun today?"  
  
"Yeah, I had fun cooking with Mommy."  
  
"Mommy?" Hawkeye asked in confusion. Vincent looked at his father and smiled with toothpaste all over his toothless grin.  
  
"I mean Margaret." His father smiled and patted him on his head before heading into the girl's room.  
  
"Hi dolls." He smiled seeing that they already were in bed.  
  
"Hi daddy." Katelyn smiled pulling her blanket up to her chin. He smiled and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Did you have fun with Brittany?"  
  
"Yeah, she's tons of fun." Katelyn smiled maneuvering herself into her father's arms. She laid her head on his lap. It was Katelyn routine, she would tell him all about her day while he rubbed her back, Baylee would usually read, but sometimes she would join in with the talking. He loved that time with his girls; they had so much to say. After his time with the girls, he put them to bed and went to put the boys to bed. Dorby and Finn shared a room, and Vincent as the youngest boy had his own. When he walked in to see Dorby and Finn. Finn as usual was already asleep and Dorby was still doing his routine of banging his pillow one hundred times. He smiled and said goodnight before going to check on Vincent.  
  
"Hey buddy, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I had a lot of fun with Margaret. She's a good cook. We made Vincent cookies and next time she said we could make something else."  
  
"You really like cooking with her don't you?"  
  
"She's really fun." Vincent said with a yawn.  
  
"I know." Hawkeye smiled as he watched his son's eyes disappear under his eyelids. Hawkeye kissed him on the head and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs with a smile on his face. When he got into the kitchen, he picked up the phone and called Margaret. Who was pretty busy throwing up.  
  
When the phone rang Margaret just walked out of the bathroom, after throwing up all the food she consumed that day.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vincent while brushing his teeth called you mommy." Hawkeye smiled as he threw some meat on his sandwich.  
  
"That's so sweet." Margaret smiled as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making a snack. Ham, pineapple, turkey, roast," He started. Margaret started to feel like throwing up again. "Tomatoes."  
  
"Excuse me." She said before dropping the phone and running into the bathroom. Hawkeye was still on the line and waited until she got back from throwing up. "I'm sorry, I had to throw up."  
  
"Why, you sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Side affects from any medication?" He asked as Margaret heard the mustard he was putting on his sandwich.  
  
"No."  
  
"So then, what's the matter?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Margaret said in frustration. "And it's all your fault!"  
  
"Pregnant! What! My fault?"  
  
"Yes you Bastard!"  
  
"How can it be just my fault? As I recall you have to be there too!" Hawkeye retorted getting a tad bit angry that she was laying all this on his shoulders.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Margaret said breaking down. She had been so emotional lately, and didn't like it. He heard her start crying on the other end and felt terrible.  
  
"Listen, stay where you are. I'll be there in twenty okay?" Margaret nodded her head. "Margaret say something."  
  
"Okay." She said through tears. Hawkeye quickly hung up the phone, called Brittany. He waited until she arrived before he rushed to her house. Margaret was sitting on the front porch.  
  
"Hey." He said before giving her a hug. "How you doing?"  
  
"I feel terrible." She said leaning into him.  
  
"What makes you sure that you're pregnant?"  
  
"A lot of things really."  
  
"If you cant tell the person you love, then who can you tell?"  
  
"Well, first of all morning sickness that lasts all day." She started feeling more comfortable. "I'm getting nauseous from certain smells. I've been more irritable, and I've been thinking of a baby for a while now."  
  
"Why were you thinking of a baby?"  
  
"I don't know. Seeing Rory's smile, and Vincent's personality, and Baylee's eyes, and Dorby's behavior, and Finn's mystery about him, and Katelyn, Katelyn's love for everything. And how you are with them, and how you treat Sabrina with the same kind of love you treat your kids."  
  
"I love her."  
  
"I know you do. And I love you kids."  
  
"Well go get tested." He smiled rubbing her arm. He watched her head drop. "Do you want this baby?"  
  
"I.I don't know." Margaret said softly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I just don't know!" Margaret said pulling away. "I don't know if I want this baby!"  
  
"You don't even know yet! And how could you not want our baby.unless it isn't ours."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
  
"You been screwing around!"  
  
"Oh fuck you!"  
  
"Yeah you did fuck me! But you fucked some else didn't you!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Oh how dare me! I'm not the bitch that screws around you know!"  
  
"You sorry bastard! I should have known better then get involved with you!"  
  
"What did you think I was getting myself into! Getting together with someone who screwed on every man she had!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"You did! While you were still married to Donald!"  
  
"You son of a bitch! Go!"  
  
"Fine! But let me make one thing clear, if is my child, I want to know."  
  
"Fine, now leave!" She yelled. Hawkeye shook his head and walked off. How could she be so unreasonable? Margaret took a deep breath and walked into the house. Sabrina was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Mama, are you mad?"  
  
"No not at you." Margaret said to her child, that was close to tears. Sabrina ran into her mother's arms and started to cry. Margaret held her little girl and let the thoughts of the baby come to mind. 


	7. Part 7

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
The next day they both went to work and throughout the whole day acted as professionals. It lasted for a close to three weeks and BJ noticed the change in his friends and got worried. After a very tense lunch he went back to his office and picked up the phone. Peg had all seven kids for the day, and he wanted to talk to Sabrina.  
  
"Hi Peggy,"  
  
"Hi BJ. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can I talk to Sabrina?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Let me get her." BJ smiled and waited for Sabrina to pick up. She turned six today, and was getting to the age that she knew everything.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sabrina."  
  
"Hi Uncle BJ." Sabrina smiled brightly. She loved BJ; he always smiled and handed her candy when her mother wasn't looking.  
  
"Listen honey, has your mommy seen Hawkeye in a while?"  
  
"No not since the fight."  
  
"What fight?"  
  
"The fight when they were calling each other bad names. And Hawkeye left cause Mama thought she was gonna have a baby."  
  
"You're mom thought she was going to have a baby?"  
  
"Uh huh." Sabrina confirmed.  
  
"Do you remember what they said?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to say those words." Sabrina told her uncle.  
  
"I need you too Honey, can you tell me?"  
  
"Auntie Peggy is in the room."  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Kay." Sabrina agreed handing the phone to Peg.  
  
"Hey Honey, let Sabrina use the phone in our room and keep the kids away from it okay?"  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Peg nodded and talked to her husband until Sabrina picked up the other receiver. She explained what happened between her mother and Hawkeye. BJ listened and thought of something to get the two back together. The two talked until BJ had to go. It was up to Sabrina to tell Peg the plan.  
  
It was up to BJ to get them both to agree to come to dinner without the other knowing. First he went to find Margaret, who was doing rounds.  
  
"Margaret." He smiled walking up to her.  
  
"Hi BJ." Margaret smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you can come over for dinner. Since today is Saturday I was thinking we could have a bbq and some fun. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't know. I should get Sabrina home."  
  
"Come on, Margaret. We haven't done something like this in a while."  
  
"I know. But it's her birthday."  
  
"Peg wanted to have her over anyway. I called earlier and they were making a cake. Come on Margaret, besides I have to give Sabrina her birthday present."  
  
"Okay fine." Margaret said. "I get off a half hour later than you."  
  
"I know. Just come over and we'll have a family party for her."  
  
"Okay. But if you don't mind I have to get back to doing rounds."  
  
"No problemo. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye." Margaret smiled as she watched him run off. She shook her head and walked into the patient's room.  
  
BJ ran up to the surgical floor to catch his best friend.  
  
"Hawk!"  
  
"Hey BJ, what's up?"  
  
"Well we're having a bbq tonight, why don't you come. The rugrats are over at my house anyway."  
  
"Good point and who am I to pass up Peg's cooking?"  
  
"I don't know." BJ smiled brightly. "Plus it's Sabrina's birthday."  
  
"I didn't forget. I was going to give her the present to her later when I pick up my kidlets."  
  
"Okay. Well I gotta get back down to my floor. Or Holden will get my ass."  
  
"Jake Holden doesn't like you does he?"  
  
"His wife doesn't like me. Jake likes me fine, but Ms. Ethel Holden hates me because I took her nephews job."  
  
"Ethel likes no one. She's an old bag." Hawkeye commented when Jake Holden came up.  
  
"Talking bout my wife?" He asked. Hawkeye and BJ looked at each other in fear. "She's a bag. Now Beej get down to your floor or she'll get your ass."  
  
"I was just getting dinner set for tonight. It's Margaret Houlihan daughter's birthday today."  
  
"It is? Well that's dandy. She's such a cute little girl. But you really need to get downstairs. Ethel is doing her rounds of my staff." BJ rolled his eyes and waved goodbye. Hawkeye and Jake talked a bit more before Ethel came. They talked and he headed downstairs. He saw Margaret and shook his head. God he missed her. He took his car over to BJ's house. He got there shortly after BJ and went in the back yard. Ben, Dorby, Helene and Finn were digging their way to China. Sabrina, Katelyn and Kamilia were playing in the sprinkle. Erin was quietly reading in the hammock. Rory was sitting contentedly playing with Baylee, while Vincent was helping Peg make dinner. He loved the sight.  
  
"Hey." He smiled when he walked out on the back porch. The kids looked up and he smiled. Sabrina ran over to him, she hadn't seen him in three weeks and missed him. She jumped right into his arms and held on as tight as she could. "I missed you hon."  
  
"I missed you too." Sabrina smiled pulling away.  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you. Are you staying for the party?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled putting the now turned six-year-old down. "Go play."  
  
"Kay." She smiled and ran back into the sprinkler. He smiled as the three best friends played. The three girls reminded everyone that knew Margaret, Hawkeye and BJ of them. They were all different, Sabrina was the high strung only child, Katelyn was the little girl not afraid of showing her emotions, and Kamilia was the joker of the group. A few minutes later Margaret walked in with a smile as she watched the three best friends playing. She talked to Peg for a little while and then with BJ before noticing her 'boyfriend' as it were. She smiled slightly and walked out. Sabrina saw her mother and smiled brightly running to her and jumping into her arms. Getting Margaret wet. She smiled and held onto her daughter.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sabrina."  
  
"Thank you Mommy." Sabrina smiled looking at her mother.  
  
"Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yup." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Go play." Margaret encouraged her daughter. Sabrina smiled and ran off back to the sprinkler. She turned to Hawkeye and smiled slightly. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I could be better." Margaret said softly as she sat down on a chair. "You?"  
  
"Same. The kids aren't use to not seeing you."  
  
"Neither is Sabrina." Margaret said as she watched Rory run to her. She jumped right into her arms and cuddled into her. "Hi Rory. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Yup." Rory smiled. Margaret stared down at the little girl and  
suddenly felt something that she was missing.  
  
"I missed you too." She smiled hugging the little girl.  
  
"Doll why don't you go play with Baylee, I need to talk to Mags."  
  
"Kay. Love you." Rory smiled kissing Margaret. Margaret kissed her back and watched her run back to her oldest sibling. He looked at Margaret and noticed she was wearing his favorite white shirt. It had princess bands on it and made her look more beautiful.  
  
"I need to know something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
"No." Margaret said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Do you want a list? For thinking you would cheat on me, for getting mad, for letting you to believe that I didn't love you, for making an ass of myself." Margaret smiled.  
  
"For hurting me worse than any man has ever hurt me before?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"Dinner." BJ smiled walking out. That one word all ten kids ran to the table. Margaret stood up and walked there Hawkeye watched her and realized what a fool he was.  
  
"This looks wonderful Peg." Margaret smiled sitting down.  
  
"Thank you, but Vincent is the one who I helped." Peg winked at the adults. They all smiled and the very proud little boy.  
  
"Auntie Peggy helped me." He smiled sitting down next to Erin.  
  
"Well before we eat, its Sabrina's birthday. So after dinner we'll sing happy birthday. But Sabrina what do you want for your birthday?" BJ asked as he cued the little girl.  
  
"I want everyone to tell me what they want." She smiled. Everyone else smiled and all but Margaret and Hawkeye, knew what to say.  
  
"Well I want cake!" Ben smiled. Everyone laughed and looked at Helene.  
  
"To dig my way to China!" She smiled looking at Peg.  
  
"I want help cleaning up."  
  
"I don't want to help clean up." BJ smiled looking at Erin.  
  
"I want to be able to read my book, so I wont have to clean up." She smiled cheekily. Everyone looked at Margaret.  
  
"I want Sabrina to be happy."  
  
"I want no harm to come to my rugrats." Hawkeye smiled. Then they turned to Baylee.  
  
"I want a mom that last forever." Baylee started.  
  
"I want a mom to make it all better." Dorby said.  
  
"A mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away." Finn continued.  
  
"I want a mom to read me stories," Katelyn smiled  
  
"And sing a lullaby" Rory added looking at Margaret.  
  
"And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry" Vincent concluded. Margaret could feel the tears forming throughout the whole speech, and with the conclusion she let them fall. Rory saw the tears fall and crawled onto her lap.  
  
"Love you." She smiled cuddling into her.  
  
"I love you too baby." Margaret said through tears. BJ smiled, it looked like his plan might just work.  
  
"Is that what you guys really want?" Hawkeye asked the kids. They all nodded and Dorby spoke up.  
  
"We want you and Margaret back together cause we want Margaret as our Mommy."  
  
"We know that you and Mommy are having a fight. But." Sabrina trailed off.  
  
"Rini, you know a lot don't you?" Sabrina nodded. "Then you know that we still love each other right?"  
  
"Yup. Mommy told me she does. But she's still mad at you for hurting her." Margaret looked at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"I don t blame her." Hawkeye said.  
  
"Good. Can we eat?" Sabrina asked. Everyone laughed and started to pass out the food. Rory refused to leave Margaret's lap, and she didn't mind. They ate dinner and listen to the kids stories. Helene and her goal to dig to China, and how she got Dorby, Ben and Finn to help her. Erin and her struggle at school, and not getting the Math. Sabrina, Kamilia and Katelyn's field trip to the zoo. Vincent and the cake he invented. And Rory how she just loved staying at home. After dinner was done Vincent and Peg brought out a huge cake for Sabrina.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Sabrina happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang; including Sabrina who said 'Me' when everyone else said 'Sabrina'.  
  
"Make a wish baby." Margaret smiled. Sabrina smiled and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.  
  
"PRESENTS!" BJ announced happily. Sabrina smiled happily and watched as all the kids pulled boxes out from under the table.  
  
"Mine first!" Ben smiled handing Sabrina a shinny pink box.  
  
"Thank you. Mama can you read the card?"  
  
"Of course." Margaret smiled taking the card Sabrina handed her. "To Sabrina, a birthday comes only once a year.and today is yours. Happy Birthday, from Ben."  
  
"Thank you Ben." Sabrina smiled opening the package. "Mama look! It's the new Beatrix Potter book!" Margaret smiled and her excited daughter. "Thanks Ben."  
  
"You're welcome." Ben smiled. Helene was the next to give Sabrina her present.  
  
"Thanks Helene." Sabrina smiled handing the card to Margaret.  
  
"To Sabrina, first you were one, then two, then three and four, and five, but now you're six and closer to seven. Now this is supposed to rhyme, but what rhymes with seven? Eleven, you're almost eleven. Happy Birthday Love Helene."  
  
"Thank you Helene." Sabrina smiled pulling a stuff bunny out of the bag. "Its cute. Thank you."  
  
"Welcome." Helene smiled brightly. Erin smiled and handed Sabrina a package.  
  
"This one is from me."  
  
"Thank you Erin."  
  
"You're welcome." Erin smiled as Sabrina handed her mother the card. Margaret opened it and smiled.  
  
"Sabrina, forever will be one day that is yours. And today is, Happy sixth birthday. I wish I was six again. Lots of Love Erin." Erin smiled and watched Sabrina pull out a diary.  
  
"It's a diary."  
  
"Yup. I've had one since I was your age."  
  
"Thank you Erin. I like the flowers."  
  
"I thought you might." Erin smiled. Baylee was the next one to hand Sabrina a present.  
  
"This one is from me." Baylee smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"To Sabrina, Happy Birthday I hope you have many more birthdays as good as this one. And maybe even better. Love Baylee."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." Sabrina smiled and saw a charm bracelet. "I got one like it. My real mom gave it to me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sabrina, me and Finn bought this for you." Dorby smiled handing her a box. Sabrina smiled and handed Margaret the card.  
  
"To Sabrina, Happy Birthday. Hope we'll see your next one. From Finn and Dorby."  
  
Sabrina smiled and opened the box to reveal a shirt. It was a bowling shirt with her name on it. "Thank you." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Sabrina me and Katelyn bought this, hope you like it." Kamilia smiled as the two friends handed their friend the box. Sabrina smiled and opened it to reveal a porcelain doll.  
  
"Mommy is beautiful."  
  
"It is." Margaret agreed flipping the card over. This girls had made it and glued a picture of them on it.  
  
"Happy birthday." They said in unison. Sabrina smiled and hugged her best friends.  
  
"Me turn. Brina appy birfday." Rory smiled handing Sabrina a bag. "Daddy elped." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Rory." Sabrina smiled pulling out a purple elephant. "I love it." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Elcome."  
  
"Well now, all the kids gave you their presents except Vincent."  
  
"Sabrina I made you something." He smiled pulling out home-made play-do. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Well Rini I got you something too." Hawkeye smiled handing her the box. Sabrina smiled brightly and handed the card to her mother.  
  
"My Sabrina, Daydreams are for believers, dreamers are the ones that love. And you are both. I love you with my heart and soul, remember that always. Love you always my Rini Hawkeye."  
  
Sabrina smiled and opened the box. She gasped when she what was in it. BJ and Margaret looked at their friend in amazement.  
  
"How did ya get it Hawk?" BJ asked as Sabrina took the picture out of its box.  
  
"A lot of work." He smiled. It was a picture of the 4077th staff. She smiled and pointed to the people she didn't know. It had everyone including Trapper, Frank, Radar and Henry Blake. Margaret was speechless as she looked at the picture. She ran a finger over Henry and mumbled something.  
  
"Mama whose he?"  
  
"That's Henry Blake, he was killed." Margaret explained carefully.  
  
"That's the guy that wore a dress." Sabrina smiled. Margaret, BJ and Hawkeye all smiled. Klinger was one of a kind for sure.  
  
"Well Margaret what about you?"  
  
"What about me BJ?"  
  
"What did you get Sabrina."  
  
"Sabrina got her presents this morning from me, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh huh. Mama got me new clothes, and other stuff." Margaret smiled and pushed back her daughter's hair. "And she pierced my ears. See." She added showing her brand new studs.  
  
"Well, me and Aunt Peggy talked to your mom about your present. So we got you something. I'll go get it." BJ smiled walking into the house. A few moments later he emerged with a St. Bernard puppy. Sabrina's eyes widened and she looked at her mom. "We got you a puppy." Sabrina's smiled grew bigger.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"You can name him." Peg smiled.  
  
"Bernard." She said with a smile.  
  
"Bernard?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Yup. Bernard." Sabrina said proudly petting her new puppy. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Honey." Peg smiled.  
  
"Can we have cake?" Helene asked as she was nibbling on another hot-dog.  
  
"I guess so. What do you say Sabrina?"  
  
"Yup." She smiled. "Come on Bernard."  
  
After cake the kids decided to play with Bernard. The adults started to clean up after the kids.  
  
"BJ, a St. Bernard?" Peg stated for the hundredth time as she and Margaret washed dishes.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know they grew that big." BJ apologized.  
  
"How can you not?" Margaret asked as she dried a plate.  
  
"I don't know." Margaret and Peg rolled their eyes and continued with the dishes. After the dishes were done the four adults went and watched the kids.  
  
"Mama!" Sabrina yelled as she slipped on the grass. Margaret and Hawkeye both ran over to her and as soon as they did that, the kids attacked them with water. Margaret screamed through laughter as she and Hawkeye slipped around.  
  
"Now you're in for it!" Hawkeye screamed taking the hose and sprayed the kids. They all ran around laughing. Then he decided to spray Margaret. She scream and ran towards him tackling him to the ground and dumping a bucket of water on his head. He laughed and pulled her down. Margaret smiled at him right before the kids dumped water on their 'parents'. They both shrieked when the water hit them. Hawkeye noticed that her shirt was now partially see through. The kids didn't seem to mind though, and neither did he for that matter.  
  
"AHH! DADDY!" Rory screamed in excitement tackling her father. The kids too the opportunity to spay them. Rory screamed as the water hit her but that soon turned into laughter.  
  
BJ and Peg watched the group playing in the water. They looked so right together.  
  
"Aunt Margaret?" Erin asked pulling her aside. "You might want to change your shirt." She said when everyone was finished playing in the water.  
  
Margaret looked down and noticed her shirt was see through. "Thank you Erin." She smiled gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome. You never wear white shirts playing with water. Guys love it though. They can see what they want."  
  
"How do you know that?" Margaret asked a bit surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I just do. I'm a teenager now. Plus Mikey said I got great chest." Erin said. Margaret laughed and looked at Hawkeye. He was wrapping Rory in a towel and making sure everyone else had one on.  
  
"Peg, I'm going to change." Margaret smiled.  
  
"You're and Hawkeye's clothes are in the guest-room." She smiled. Margaret nodded and together they walked in the house.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"I did." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"I was never mad, I was hurt." Margaret told her seriously.  
  
"You know I'm sorry right?"  
  
"I know. But I'm not quite sure that you didn't mean it."  
  
"I was upset."  
  
"I know." She said opening the door to the guest-room. "You need to understand something though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I lost Joe when I had Sabrina. I was afraid I would lose you too."  
  
"You'll never lose me." He said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Its not that I know that. It hard. You have never lost someone that you loved more than life itself,"  
  
"I lost you after the war."  
  
"Its not the same." She said as he pulled her down on his lap. "You got me back. I lost Joe, he's dead. I'll never see him again. It hurts. I also lost Michael and that hurt more than the world. I never want to face that pain again. And I knew that as soon as I got involved with you, that I would have to leave him behind. And I did, but when I thought I was pregnant, I felt as if I was being unfaithful to him."  
  
"Baby let me ask you a question. Did Joe want to see you happy?"  
  
"More than anything. All he ever wanted was for me to be happy."  
  
"And are you happy being with me?"  
  
"I really am."  
  
"Then you're not being unfaithful. You're being happy."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"No problem babe. Just do me one favor,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Give me a kiss. A real kiss." He smiled. Margaret smiled and took his face in her hands and touched her lips to his. She kissed him letting her tongue gently slip into his mouth. Hawkeye wrapped his own tongue around hers and let a hand go up her stomach and cup one of her breasts. He gently started to massage it as their tongues mingled. He gently moved his other hand to her shorts pocket and gave his cheek a good squeeze before gently pushing her down on the bed. He climbed over her and undid her shirt letting it fall to the ground. He ran his hands over her wet bra and took it off of her. Margaret moved her hands and took off his shirt. It wasn't till he was just about to take off her panties that she realized where they were.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"Not here." Margaret smiled. "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight." He said. "But till then." He gave his one last kiss. The moved down to her breasts and kissed them. "Can I help you get dressed?"  
  
"If you want." Margaret smiled giving him another kiss. With help from Hawkeye, Margaret put on a very teasing dress. The neckline was low enough that he could see a little bit what he wanted. It went down to just above her knees, it hung off her every curves and he loved it.  
  
She kept on teasing him all night. BJ and Peg offered to keep the kids. The three girls were happy and decided to have a slumber party. Rory didn't care, all she wanted to do was be held. The boys wanted to camp out in Kamilia's new tent. She didn't care. Baylee wanted someone to hang out with. And Erin decided it would be a perfect time to get the child to help her with math. Baylee was already doing grade nine math. When her mother left the child threw herself into math. And now she was ahead of her class.  
  
It was around nine or so that Hawkeye and Margaret left the Hunnicut's. As soon as they got into the car Hawkeye put his hand on her thigh and ran it up.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled placing her hand over his. Hawkeye looked at her left hand, it needed an engagement ring. And soon a wedding band. He needed to propose soon, having the feeling something was going to happen. He knew he needed to talk to Sabrina about it first though.  
  
"So, shall we head to yours or mine?"  
  
"Mine. My bed is bigger."  
  
"That it is." Hawkeye smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Forgiving me. I acted like an ass."  
  
"That you were. But I love you."  
  
"I love you too. And tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you." Margaret smiled, leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "I've missed that."  
  
"Me too." Margaret smiled. God how she missed him. They two talked all the way to Margaret's house. Once they arrived Hawkeye picked Margaret up and carried her into the house. Margaret laughed as he walked into the house.  
  
"Well my love," He said kissing her. "Shall we take this upstairs?" Margaret smiled and started to take his clothes off. Hawkeye took her up to the bedroom and pushed her down on the bed. It had been so long for the two, it wasn't the no sex, it was the not being together.  
  
Together they became one and spent the night proving how much the other loved the other. It was something they both needed. 


	8. Part 8

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
It was only a little while later that Hawkeye decided it was time to talk to Sabrina. He had already bought the ring and was thinking about the perfect time to give it to her. He wanted to get some quality time with Sabrina first, just to make sure she was okay with it.  
  
Hawkeye knew Margaret wouldn't mind him taking Sabrina after dance, so he picked her up one afternoon. He took her out for ice cream.  
  
Sabrina loved to spend time with her mother's boyfriend. He was more like a big kid then an adult. He would pick her up from dance, and talk with Judy while she changed. Judy owned the dance studio and was a friend of his. They always talked when he came to pick up Sabrina, Katelyn and Kamilia.  
  
After Sabrina was ready to go, Hawkeye took her. He needed to talk to the young girl. And with ice cream was even better. After he bought the ice cream they went walking around the park.  
  
"Sabrina honey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yup." She smiled.  
  
"You know I love you're mommy right?" Sabrina nodded as they continued walking. "Well I was thinking about maybe asking her to marry me. What do you think?"  
  
"You want to marry my Mama?"  
  
"I do. But I wanted to ask what you thought first. I know your mommy wouldn't do anything that wouldn't make you happy."  
  
"Would you be my daddy then?"  
  
"I would."  
  
"Then I want you to be my daddy!" Hawkeye smiled at the six year old and picked her up.  
  
"I love you Rini."  
  
"I love you too. Do I get to call you Daddy?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"I want to." Sabrina smiled brightly. Hawkeye gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down.  
  
"Do you want to help me pick out the ring for your mom?" Sabrina nodded her head and together the two walked into a jewelry store.  
  
Inside Sabrina and Hawkeye picked out the perfect ring for her. Hawkeye didn't tell Sabrina it was hers. He knew that if Sabrina picked out a ring it would be one she wanted. So while Sabrina was looking at earings Hawkeye told the sales woman to get it in Sabrina's size. He would give it to her when he proposed to Margaret. Sabrina ended up picking out a small tear drop diamond. Perfect for her.  
  
Sabrina thought her mother would love it and she had to promise Hawkeye that she wouldn't say a word to her. Even though Sabrina and Margaret shared everything, this could not be let out.  
  
They planed out everything. Hawkeye was going to take them all out on a picnic and propose. Sabrina wanted to be there and he knew Margaret wouldn't say yes unless she talked with Sabrina. And he wanted his children there. Family was the most important thing and he wasn't going to do anything without family.  
  
After he dropped Sabrina off at home, he and Margaret talked for a little bit on the front porch. Sabrina watched from the kitchen window. She couldn't wait till Saturday.  
  
"So Saturday picnic?"  
  
"Yup. Sabrina and I'll make lunch."  
  
"Vincent will never live if he can't help."  
  
"Well send the boy over and we'll make lunch." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Speaking of Vincent. I better get going."  
  
"Okay, bye honey."  
  
"Bye baby." Hawkeye said giving her a quick kiss. Margaret smiled and kissed him back. He gave her another kiss before leaving. Margaret watched him and waved when he got into his car.  
  
After he was gone Margaret walked into the house and she spent the rest of the night with Sabrina. They talked about her day and how she was doing at school. It took all Sabrina had not to tell her mother about the coming engagement. The hardest part was at bedtime. That was when Sabrina would tell her mother everything that she never found the opportunity to tell her during the day.  
  
Margaret put her six year old daughter to bed. She was sitting on the edge of the child's bed tucking her in. "Honey," she said. "Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"  
  
Sabrina didn't want to say anything. She had promised her soon to be daddy that she wouldn't say anything and she had to keep that promise. "No Mama. I'm okay. You wanna tell me something?"  
  
Margaret smiled and gave her daughter a kiss. "Just that I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Hey, you never told me about your afternoon with Hawkeye. What did you do besides have ice cream?"  
  
"Not much. Mama, you love him with all your heart too?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"What about all his kids?"  
  
Margaret smiled. "Push over." She laid on the bed on top of the covers while Sabrina was underneath. "I do love them. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. They're like my brothers and sisters. Maybe one day.they could be?"  
  
Margaret smiled at her. "Are you ready for that?"  
  
"I don't know. I never met my brother before. I don't know if I like having brothers and sisters. Did my brother want a sister?" Sabrina had started to ask more questions about her brother and her father lately. She was getting older and getting curious about them. She had seen some pictures of them and Margaret would talk about them sometimes, but not too often with her daughter. It was hard for her to do that.  
  
Margaret smiled with a mixture of happiness and sadness. She could see and feel her son. "Michael was excited. He would lay his head against Mommy's tummy and listen to you and he would get excited if he felt you kick." Margaret remembered how the little boy would squeal in delight and say 'baby!' She was almost in tears and Sabrina knew that. She gave her mother a hug.  
  
"I never met him, but sometimes I miss him. Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh, honey, that's okay. He's your brother and he and your father watch out for you and I all the time. They're our angels."  
  
Sabrina smiled and pulled away from her mother and looked into her eyes. "Do you think they gave us Hawkeye?"  
  
"I think they did. He makes me happy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It's time for you to get some sleep. You have school in the morning and a spelling test."  
  
"I know. I always have one on Friday."  
  
"I know," Margaret stood up and gave Sabrina a kiss on the head. "Goodnight baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mama. Mama?"  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Where's Bernard?"  
  
"In the laundry room sleeping. Don't worry now sleep."  
  
"Love you."  
  
Margaret shut the light off and went downstairs. She told Hawkeye that she would call him after all the kids were in bed. She looked at the clock and was pretty sure that he got all his little monsters in their beds for the night. She picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number. She needed to pack Sabrina's lunch for school the next day, so she used the phone in the kitchen with the extra long cord.  
  
"Hey baby," Hawkeye picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Working and then spending time with the kids. You?"  
  
"Rory's gonna be with me all day, but after that I told Sabrina I would take her to an early dinner and maybe a movie. You wanna come?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to see how Finn and Dorby do on their spelling and math tests tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." The two oldest boys were putting up a fight with their school work. They hated it and were more interested in playing outside and climbing trees. "Don't let them get away with anything," she said.  
  
"Why can't they live with you? They're more afraid of you than they are of me."  
  
"That's because you don't do anything to them except lecture them. After that they can run free."  
  
"Hey, I'm a single dad with six kids," he said lightly. "I need help."  
  
"In more ways than one," she laughed.  
  
Hawkeye smiled on the other end. He could see her smiled and loved her laugh. "You're a funny lady. I should come over there and give you a swift kiss on the mouth."  
  
"I would like that, but as you pointed out, you have six kids and are a single father."  
  
"That I am." He wanted to tell her to marry him right there and fix that problem, but he held his tongue. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her Friday night. He didn't think he could keep his mouth shut. He was worried about Sabrina too. He didn't want her to say anything. "You think Rini would want to spend the night over here tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm sure she would, but we were going to go out. Do you think you want to do that?"  
  
"Like I said, it depends on the boys. Maybe we could all do it Sunday. That would be better for me."  
  
"That's fine. You want me to take any of yours?"  
  
Hawkeye smiled. He knew that she was going to ask that. "You can keep Rory if you want, and maybe I'll drop Vincent off and you two can start on lunch early. Then you won't have to do all of it Saturday morning."  
  
"Sure," she said. "I'd love to have the two of them."  
  
"Okay. If it's okay with Rini, we'll do that."  
  
"Okay. I have to go now. My laundry is backed up."  
  
"Okay baby. I'll see you in the morning when I drop the baby by."  
  
"Yep. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled and hung up the phone. After she put Sabrina's lunch in the fridge she walked into the laundry room and started more laundry. It was around eleven or so that Margaret decided to head to bed. Hawkeye would be there in the morning to drop the two little ones off and take Sabrina to school  
  
Hawkeye planed to talk to his kids in the morning during breakfast. He wasn't sure if he would tell Rory about it right then. That little girl had the biggest mouth in the world. She told everyone everything. And he knew Vincent would probably spill the beans while they cooked. But if he didn't tell them when, then that would be okay. After making sure everything was put away he went for his final round at checking on his kids.  
  
Baylee and Katelyn were first. He looked at the girls, sleeping soundly in their own dream land. It was something that he always loved to do when they were little, was stand and watch them sleep. Next was Vincent, Hawkeye found him lying half off his bed. Hawkeye walked over, and put the sleeping four year old back into bed. After the father of six made sure that Vincent was safely in bed, he went to check on the other two boys. Dorby and Finn, as usual they were in their pig sty state. Finn liked to sleep with his feet on the pillows and Dorby with the pillow over his head. Hawkeye left them and went to check on the baby of the family. Rory was sleeping like an angel. The perfect little girl made him smile. How he loved her. He walked over to her bed and brushed a curl off her face. He kissed her cheek and went to bed.  
  
The next morning was the usual routine. No matter what the whole family ate breakfast together. Rory was the first one up as usual. She would be the one that would wake Hawkeye up with her bright smile.  
  
"Daddy?" Rory said softly walking into his bedroom. She saw her father sleeping soundly and decided that she wanted him awake. After all she was hungry. Slowly Rory walked over to the bed and climbed on and crawled over to him. She sat on his stomach and started to poke his face. "Daddy ake up. Daddy, Daddy?"  
  
Hawkeye smiled and opened his eyes to see the three year old smiling at him.  
  
"Moning Daddy." She smiled brightly flinging herself down on his chest.  
  
"Morning sunshine." He said kissing her on the head. "You ready to get some breakfast before we head over to Mags?"  
  
"Yup. 'Ake up ofers?"  
  
"We sure are. Lets go." Rory smiled and stayed clinged to her father. Together they woke the rest of the kids up and walked downstairs. After they made the kids breakfast as they got dressed Hawkeye sat them all down and decided he should talk to them about his plans.  
  
"Daddy can I have the syrup?" Katelyn asked, Hawkeye handed her the syrup and looked at them.  
  
"I want to ask you guys something." All the kids looked at their father waiting for him to speak again. "I know you all like Margaret." The kids nodded in agreement as they put more food in their mouths. "Well I was thinking that maybe one day she would marry me. How would you feel about it?"  
  
The kids stared at each other. They never really thought about Margaret marring their father. Only that they wanted her to be their mommy, but they guessed it could only happen if they got married. Hawkeye watched his children as they thought. He wasn't too worried about the boys or Rory. Baylee was a little different and Katelyn was a totally different story. He would have to talk to her.  
  
"Daddy does that mean that my real Mommy will never come back?" Baylee asked. Hawkeye looked at her.  
  
"Baylee baby, you know that your real mom loves you with her heart."  
  
"No she doesn't. She left; she left me and Dorby, and Finn and Katelyn and Vincent and Rory. She doesn't love us." Hawkeye looked at the little girl who was close to tears the other children had become silent as they started at their father. He felt so bad. He knew that deep down Amanda did love them, and would come back to them. But those odds were slim to none.  
  
"Baylee she does love all of you. She just couldn't make you happy."  
  
"If she was here I would be happy."  
  
"Baylee come here." Baylee went straight into her father's arms and hung on for her life.  
  
"Daddy, why did she leave?"  
  
"I don't know honey, I just don't know." Hawkeye whispered. Rory watched her oldest sister as she cried and started to cry herself. Baylee stopped and looked at her sister.  
  
"Daddy, Rory needs a hug." Hawkeye smiled and picked the little girl up. Rory smiled as soon as she felt her father's arms around her. A simple hug could cure all her problems. Hawkeye looked at the clock and ushered the kids up to brush their teeth. Baylee helped Rory do her hair as Hawkeye took Katelyn aside.  
  
"Katie baby, what's the matter?"  
  
"Daddy I don't want you to get married."  
  
"I thought you wanted Margaret as your mother?"  
  
"I do. But I don't want you to get married. Cause then you wont love us."  
  
"Who told you that?" Hawkeye asked a little bit angry. Katelyn looked at her father and lowered her head.  
  
"Karen. She said when her Daddy remarried that he spent more time with her step-sister and brother and she moved in with her mother cause he didn't want her."  
  
"Katelyn Emmy Pierce, you know that no matter what happens I wont love you any less, I'll love you even more."  
  
"I know Daddy, but I don't want you to forget me."  
  
"I'll never forget, ignore or anything. You are my life. You and the rest of you brother's and sisters. No matter what happens you'll still be my life."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now go brush your teeth." Katelyn smiled and hugged her father before running into the bathroom.  
  
After the kids teeth we're cleaned Hawkeye got them all to pile into their vehicle and drove off to drop the baby off at Margaret's and pick up Sabrina. When they got their all the kids jumped out and ran into the house. They had ten minutes or so before they needed to go to get to school. Margaret answered the door and smiled. Hawkeye had Rory in his arms and she took the two and a half year old. Hawkeye leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips before saying anything.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. What time does Vincent need to picked up?"  
  
"Eleven thirty. I'll tell his teacher you're coming to get him."  
  
"Okay. You want a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sure, I'll take a quick one. Where's Rini?"  
  
"Brushing her teeth."  
  
"Oh. I had a talk with Katelyn."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She doesn't want me to get remarried."  
  
"We're you thinking about it?" Margaret asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Just something I asked the kids if one day if I found the right girl, I might want to get married. But you know what she said?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"She said that she's afraid that I'll stop loving her."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No and you know who told her that?" Margaret shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. "Karen Umbridge." Margaret rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"I know Karen. That little girl has major problems. Her parents divorced and six months after they split her father remarried and two months after that he step mother had a baby."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"Well her father is. I was picking up Sabrina and he came and picked her up and she asked him if he would come to the recital and he said 'why would I?' I was so mad."  
  
"What a bastard. I'm taking time off work to see them in their recital. What kind of parent wouldn't?"  
  
"I have no clue." Margaret said softly as Sabrina walked in. Hawkeye looked over at the curly red head.  
  
"Hey Rini. I got a question for you. How would you like to sleep over tonight? Your mom is going to take Rory and Vincent so I was thinking I could help you with your piano."  
  
"Can I Mama?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have her things packed by the time you pick up the others. They are coming her right?"  
  
"Yup. I got called in to work until four so if you could keep them and look over Finn and Dorby's tests."  
  
"No problem. You should get going."  
  
"That I should. Rini get the kids ready to go now please. Make sure they all have their shoes on. And get Baylee to put your bag in the trunk." Sabrina nodded and ran off. Hawkeye stood up and took Margaret's hand and they walked out to make sure all the kids were ready. When they discovered that they were all ready Hawkeye gave Rory a kiss and then Margaret.  
  
He drove the kids to school and then made his way to work. He spent the entire day thinking about Margaret and Sabrina. Sabrina already knew that he was going to propose to Margaret but never knew that he was going to ask Sabrina to be his daughter.  
  
Margaret spent the morning with Rory. They did laundry and cleaned up the house. Rory smiled and helped fold towels. At eleven thirty Margaret and Rory picked up Vincent and went for lunch.  
  
At two thirty Margaret picked the rest of the kids from school. It was a rare thing that Margaret picked Sabrina up from school. And it was welcomed. Sabrina ran into her arms and hung on until she saw Peg. Margaret and Peg talked for a little while then they all headed to their separate houses.  
  
On the way home Sabrina and Katelyn told her about their day. Baylee didn't talk, which was unusual. Margaret would have to talk to her later. Finn and Dorby stayed quite about their day. Vincent told his brothers and sisters all about his day, and they listened with eger faces. Then Rory told them how she and Margaret folded laundry and cleaned the house. They all laughed at the baby and Rory smiled and put her sucker back in her mouth.  
  
When they got home Margaret immediately made the children start their homework. She took Dorby aside and talked to him about his test. He had failed another one and his marks were going down hill.  
  
"I just don't get it." Dorby whined sitting down on Margaret's lap. Margaret wrapped her arms around the eldest boy and hugged him.  
  
"What don't you get honey?"  
  
"All of it. It makes no sense."  
  
"No sense? Does your teacher help you?"  
  
"He tries. But I just don't get it. Its too hard." Dorby said looking down. "Can you help me?"  
  
Margaret smiled and kissed his head. "Sure I'll help. Can you start on your other homework while I talk to the rest of the kids?" Dorby nodded and kissed Margaret on the cheek and walked off. Margaret smiled at the young boy, he was growing up.  
  
Finn was the next to come into Margaret's office. He looked sorry and handed her the test. He just barely passed. Margaret sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Margaret."  
  
"Did you try?"  
  
"Yes. "  
  
"Then what are you sorry for?" Margaret asked. Finn looked at her and ran into her arms burring his face into her chest. "Oh honey, its okay." Margaret said rubbing his back. Finn wasn't usually like this, something must have happened at school. After Finn calmed down Margaret sat him on her lap and rubbed his back. "What happened today honey?"  
  
"I had a sub today. And she said I was stupid." Margaret looked at him in pure shock.  
  
"She said you were stupid?"  
  
"Yeah. And she said she was going to call my mom and I said I didn't have a mom cause she left and the teacher laughed." Margaret felt truly horrible for the child. She hugged and held him close until he was completely settled down.  
  
"Honey, you need to tell your father this."  
  
"No he's going to get mad."  
  
"No he wont sweetie. He's going to talk to the principle."  
  
"I told Mrs. Ciders, she said she would talk to Dad and the teacher."  
  
"Okay. Do you need a hug?" Finn nodded and hugged Margaret. Margaret hugged him back tightly feeling that he needed more than a hug. She kissed him on the head and held on until he was ready to let go.  
  
'I need a mommy.' Finn thought as he held onto Margaret. When he let go Margaret kissed him on the head. They talked a bit more until Finn felt good enough to go and do his homework.  
  
Katelyn came in next. She was happier than usual. She sat on Margaret's lap and handed her the spelling test.  
  
"I got one wrong." Katelyn said proudly.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Um...Butter. I spelled it was one 't' its spelled with two."  
  
"Do you know how to spell it now?"  
  
"Yup. B~U~T~T~E~R." Katelyn said emphasizing the second 't'. Margaret smiled at her.  
  
"Very good." Katelyn beamed and hugged Margaret. Margaret hugged her back. Katelyn told Margaret about how much fun her teacher was.  
  
Katelyn loved talking with Margaret, she never had her own mom to talk with after school, but loved that Margaret was willing to do that with her.  
  
After they talked Margaret sent Katelyn to start on her homework, Katelyn gave her a kiss and ran off to join Sabrina on the porch.  
  
Baylee was the next one to come it. She had her backpack and wasn't smiling that much. Which worried Margaret.  
  
"Baylee what's the matter?" Margaret asked picking up her hand. Baylee looked at the hand holding hers. She felt tears start to form and sat down on the couch. "Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Daddy said my real mom left and I'll never see her again. Margaret, she left me. She didn't love me."  
  
"Honey, she loved you, she just couldn't make you happy."  
  
"That's what Daddy said."  
  
"Your father's right."  
  
"I don't want him to be right! I want a mommy!" With that Baylee broke down in tears. Margaret took a hold of her and held her close. "Its not fair! She didn't have to leave!"  
  
Margaret just stayed silent and held the ten year old. Baylee had become more sensitive about her mother leaving lately. Margaret figured it was because she was going through a very delicate stage in her life. Margaret held her until Hawkeye walked in. He picked his daughter up and held her tightly.  
  
Margaret gave her a kiss on the head before heading out to start dinner. Sabrina was on the counter getting cookies when her mother walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting cookies. Want one?" Sabrina asked holding out a cookie to her mother. Margaret smiled and took the cookie.  
  
"Thanks baby."  
  
"Welcome Mama." Sabrina smiled eating a cookie.  
  
"So what did you do at school?"  
  
"We started a family picture. And I drew you and me and then Michael and Daddy in the sky as angels. My teacher smiled and told me that I'm very lucky."  
  
"Why did he say that?"  
  
"Cause I got two angels looking over me."  
  
"Mikey will always look over you. Same with your father."  
  
"Mama, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." Margaret said with a smile.  
  
"If you get married again, will he take Daddy's spot?" Margaret stared at the little girl and sighed. She knew that one day this day would come.  
  
"No baby he wont. Because your daddy is your only daddy. And no one will ever replace him."  
  
"If I call him Daddy, do you think my real daddy would get mad?"  
  
"No. Because he wants you to be happy. That's all he ever wanted was for you to be the happiest little girl in the entire world." Sabrina smiled and looked at her mother. She had tears forming.  
  
"Do you miss them Mama?"  
  
"I do. I miss them a lot."  
  
"I miss them too." Sabrina said hugging her mother. Margaret hugged her daughter tightly. As she tried not to cry. Thinking about the two men she lost made life hard, but with Sabrina it made it a little easier.  
  
Hawkeye walked in and saw that Margaret was closed to tears. He stood there until Sabrina noticed him. She let go of her mother and looked at her future daddy.  
  
"How you two doing?" He asked walking over to them. Margaret had told him about how Sabrina had been asking more questions about Michael and Joseph. He knew that she would, and he knew that it would make Margaret remember  
  
"Me and Mama miss Michael and Daddy. That's good right?"  
  
"Sure is honey. Missing them makes them seem real again." He said picking Sabrina up off the counter. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and looked at her mother. Margaret smiled and ran her hand over Sabrina's hair. Sabrina smiled and cuddled closer into her future daddy.  
  
"Baby why don't you go play with the kids while we cook dinner." Sabrina nodded and kissed Hawkeye on the cheek before he put her down. She ran outside where the other kids were all playing or doing their homework. Hawkeye walked up to Margaret and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"How you doing?" He asked softly.  
  
"Okay. I knew Sabrina would ask these questions. But it seems harder then I imagined."  
  
"Its always harder."  
  
"I know." Margaret said resting her body on Hawkeye. "How's Baylee?"  
  
"Better. She's growing up and turning eleven in January."  
  
"I know. She's growing up."  
  
"Oh I told her that you wouldn't mind if she came to you with the female problems."  
  
"What problems?"  
  
"You know, the monthly problem."  
  
"Monthly problem? Hawkeye honey, what are you talking about." Margaret asked in a confused tone in her voice. She knew what he was talking about, and just wanted to tease him.  
  
"That time of the month."  
  
"What time of the month."  
  
"Margaret, you are making this very difficult."  
  
"What's so difficult honey?"  
  
Hawkeye took a deep breath. Time to be a doctor. "Margaret, I have told Baylee that when she starts menstruating that she can come to you. Since I know that you wouldn't mind."  
  
Margaret smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Was that so hard?"  
  
"YES!" He said in an exaggerated voice.  
  
"You're a baby." Margaret laughed disentangling herself from him.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are. And don't argue with me, or I'll ground you." Margaret said with a evil smile.  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?" Hawkeye looked at her and realized she really would 'ground' him as it were. He couldn't take that chance since tomorrow he was going to propose.  
  
"Lets get off that subject. How was the boys tests?"  
  
"They're on the counter." Margaret said pointing to the two tests sitting there. Hawkeye picked them up and sighed.  
  
"Did they even try?"  
  
"I think they did. Dorby says he doesn't get it, and I'm inclined to believe him. Look at it, its like he knows what he's supposed to be doing, but doesn't get it."  
  
"I agree. Do you think its time for a tutor."  
  
"Yeah, I think its time."  
  
"And I know about Finn. I'm going in on Monday to talk with the teachers."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"I'll be there." Margaret said quickly. That's what he was hoping for.  
  
"Thanks. Peg is going to take Rory for the morning, she has a check up at the dentist."  
  
"Don't you want to be there?"  
  
"Its not till eleven, and we should be out of there around ten."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't you work Monday?"  
  
"I work the night shift. Could you take Sabrina?"  
  
"Sure will. Why are you working the night shift?"  
  
"I don't know. They asked if I could fill in for Melanie Crockshanks, and I said yes."  
  
"Oh. Well what we having for dinner?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, what ever is on the counter." She said pointing to the package of sausages. "Here peal some potatoes."  
  
"It'll make me feel like I'm back in the army."  
  
"You never pealed potatoes."  
  
"That's besides the point."  
  
"Do it or no more. For I don't know, two weeks?" Hawkeye looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I saw that."  
  
"I'm only doing this because I love you."  
  
"Or do you just love mash potatoes."  
  
"Those too, but I love you more."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Hawkeye kissed her back before he went back to pealing potatoes.  
  
"So tell me about your day?"  
  
"Well me and Rory did some laundry then cleaned the house, we picked up Vincent went out for lunch. Then we came back here and I put Rory for a quick nap and helped Vincent with his reading, then we went to pick the other kids up from School. I talked with Peg, and that's my day."  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"Of course." Margaret smiled putting potatoes in a pot.  
  
The two made dinner with out a problem, the kids kept running through the house to get things or whatever. The two talked as they made the food. Once it was done everyone sat down and ate. Hawkeye decided it was time to show Dorby how to really shoot peas out of his nose. Margaret let him try to shoot peas out of his nose, because she knew that it would get stuck. And Hawkeye tried to prove her wrong. That was until the poor pea got stuck. Margaret made him leave it in there until they finished dinner. All the kids thought it was immensely funny that he had a pea stuck up his nose.  
  
After dinner and the kids left to do their own thing, Margaret sat Hawkeye down so she could take the pea out.  
  
"You think this is funny."  
  
"Oh very. Hopefully this will teach you not to stick peas up your nose."  
  
"I love you too." He mumbled. Margaret laughed and kissed him.  
  
"There."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. What time are you planning to go home?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, after Rory's asleep. That way she cant see me leave." Rory had been having trouble watching her father leave since he took the kids to Maine.  
  
"Good idea. Did you get Vincent and Rory packed this morning?"  
  
"I did. Don't worry about it. Is Rini packed?"  
  
"Yes." Margaret smiled handing him a dish. Hawkeye took the dish and put it away. After dishes were finished the two went to the porch and talked until Rory decided she was tired.  
  
"Daddy, me sleepy." She yawned crawling onto his lap. Hawkeye smiled and placed her so she was lying against his chest.  
  
"Do you want me to put her to bed?" Margaret asked looking at the two.  
  
"Naw, I'll do it, Rini's room?"  
  
"Yup. Tell the girls to come downstairs, or they can watch TV in my room."  
  
"Kay. Say goodnight to Mags honey."  
  
"Night Night." Rory smiled weekly waving. Margaret stood up and kissed the child on the cheek.  
  
"Night honey, I'll see you in the morning." Rory smiled and closed her eyes. Margaret smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I'll get the kids ready for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll leave in about a half an hour."  
  
"Okay, I'll get the things out for desert." She said noticing the two year old was fast asleep in her father's arms.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He said giving her a quick kiss. He always loved kissing her, one simple kiss could make the worst day in the world, bright and cheery. "Love you."  
  
"Love you." Margaret smiled walking into the kitchen. The man had the power to make the worst day in the world seem a whole lot better with two simple words.  
  
After desert they got all the kids ready to go home. When all the kids except Vincent and Sabrina were already outside waiting Margaret looked down at the red head.  
  
"Have fun and behave."  
  
"I will Mama. I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yup. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Margaret waved as the little girl ran off to see the other kids. "Vincent, why don't you get your jammies on and we'll watch a movie."  
  
"Kay." Vincent smiled. "Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Buddy." Hawkeye smiled. He turned to Margaret and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
"I know and I love you too." Hawkeye smiled and kissed her sweetly. He brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you." He said before kissing her again. When he pulled away he saw her smile. "I should get going."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'll be here around ten or so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye baby."  
  
"Bye." Margaret smiled watching him walk away. He turned around and waved as he climbed into the drivers seat.  
  
That night, Vincent and Margaret spent the night thinking of what they could make for lunch. He fell asleep around ten, she brought him into the spare room and then walked into her bedroom. Just in time for the phone to ring.  
  
"Hello." She smiled knowing who was on the other end.  
  
"Hey baby. How you doin?"  
  
"I'm good. You only saw me less than two hours ago."  
  
"I know, but I miss ya." Margaret smiled and leaned back on the bed. "So, what did you and my son do tonight?"  
  
"We spent the night talking about what we wanted to make for lunch."  
  
"What ya going to make?"  
  
"Food." Margaret answered cheekily.  
  
"Hey!" He smiled. "How would you like me to come over there right now and give you a swift kiss in the mouth." 4 "Oh I would love it."  
  
"Well in that case, you'll have to wait for the morning."  
  
"I can wait. Can you?"  
  
"You bet I can. I got a bottle of condition and a shower."  
  
"Oh don't you even think about that!"  
  
"I wont don't worry." He smiled. "So what movie do you want to see on Sunday?"  
  
"I don't know. What's playing?"  
  
"We have to see a kids movie. Disney has a new movie out. Dick Van Dyke is in it. Called Mary Poppins, with Julie Andrews."  
  
"I saw her in The Americanization of Emily."  
  
"Yeah, the girls are watching that in the den. Sabrina was looking at the movies on tonight and she saw it."  
  
"Its her favorite movie." Margaret smiled.  
  
"It was Amanda's. The girl had never seen it, your little girl is making a big difference on my rugrats."  
  
"I noticed. Also on you."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"I don't know, you seem different since we first reunited last year."  
  
"Wow, last year. Have you noticed we haven't been together a year?"  
  
"I know. It seems longer than that."  
  
"It really does. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're in love. And love lasts forever."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"My dad. Right after my mom died. I asked if he still loved her. And he sat me down and said, 'Ben, I will love your mother till the day I die and longer than that. You see love lasts forever, not mater what happens, you can be in love for a week, but seems so much longer, because you're in love."  
  
"He actually said that?"  
  
"Sure did. Dad was the greatest. He actually asked my permission to date Betsy."  
  
"I have never met your father, but he seems like a very nice man."  
  
"Well he and Betsy invited us for Christmas. You want to come with us?"  
  
"We couldn't impose."  
  
"You wouldn't. Besides he would love to meet you. We'll talk about this later when Christmas gets closer okay?"  
  
"Okay." Margaret smiled.  
  
"But listen, I must go now. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Later babe." Margaret smiled and hung up the phone. She decided to call it a night, since she was going to be up early with the baby.  
  
She was right. It was around seven or so that Rory awoke and went looking for Margaret. She smiled brightly when she saw her sleeping. Rory ran over to the bed. And climbed on she sat next to Margaret and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Mags up." She smiled. Margaret opened her eyes and saw the chubby little brunette smiling at her. "Hi."  
  
"Good Morning. Did you sleep good?"  
  
"Yup. Me hungy now."  
  
"Okay, lets see if Vincent is up."  
  
"Vicet no up yet." Rory smiled as she held onto Margaret.  
  
"Did you check?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lets go check then." Rory smiled and wiggled out of her arms and ran for the door.  
  
"Us go." Rory smiled grabbing Margaret's hand. Margaret smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
The morning went by pretty fast, Hawkeye came shortly after ten with the kids. Sabrina was so excited. Today was the day that Hawkeye was going to propose to her mother. She was so happy that maybe now she'll have someone to call 'Daddy'. After never actually having a father, she wanted one more than ever.  
  
Margaret and Vincent already had lunch packed and ready, so they sat in the kitchen talking. Hawkeye was ready to bust out and propose right now, but he had to wait, whenever he thought about asking her he would think how happy Sabrina would be when he asked her.  
  
They left a little while later to head to the park. It was a warm November day, so all they needed was a light jacket. As soon as they got there all the kids ran off to play on the playground. Hawkeye took Margaret's hand and they walked to the picnic table. Then over to the swings.  
  
"Here sit down." He said dragging her to the swing. Margaret smiled and sat down, he moved behind her and started to push her gently. They watched the kids play, the older ones were watching out for Rory and catching her when she went down the slide. Sabrina looked over and smiled. He gestured for Sabrina to come over. She smiled and ran over to her mother. Hawkeye walked around and picked her up and placed her on Margaret's lap.  
  
"I have something to ask you two." He said falling down to one knee. "Sabrina, I know you never knew your father and I know I'll never replace him, but would you do me the honor of becoming my daughter?" He asked pulling how a pink velvet box and opening it up to revel the tear drop diamond that she picked out. Sabrina had tears in her eyes and looked at her mother. Margaret also had tears and nodded to her.  
  
"I will." Sabrina smiled. Hawkeye smiled brightly and slipped the ring on her finger. The other kids had crowed around and were all smiling. Sabrina threw herself into Hawkeye's arms. Margaret just sat on the swing crying. Hawkeye kissed Sabrina's cheek and set her aside.  
  
"Now my Margaret, I have loved you for a very long time. And even more lately. You are the reason I keep going. I love everything about you. No matter what happened I knew you would be there. I know you had one failed marriage, and then you became widowed, but I would like to make this your third and final marriage. Margaret will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, best friend, and forever more the only woman I'll ever lay eyes on?" Margaret sat there with tears falling freely down her cheeks, Hawkeye pulled out the black velvet box and pulled out the beautiful crafted heart shaped diamond. It was mounted on a plain 24K gold band. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." Margaret said through tears. Hawkeye slipped the ring on her finger and stood up slightly and kissed her soft lips.  
  
Strangers in the park all burst out clapping. The Pierce children all hugged Margaret who was now their soon to be their 'Mommy'. Rory looked up and Margaret and held her arms out. Margaret picked her up and smiled.  
  
"Me call oo Mommy?" She asked innocently. Margaret's smile got even bigger.  
  
"Of course." Rory smiled and hugged her new mother. The rest of them all hugged Margaret who hugged them all back.  
  
Life had turned out pretty good. Sabrina had a father and the Pierce children had a mother to call their own.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Assilem's Rant! Okay this is going to be the last chapter for a while. My Uncle Bill just died and I need to sort some things out. So this is the last chapter for a little while. So enjoy it. I'll be back later. Enjoy! ~Assilem Oh and the song that the Pierce children sang last chapter is from the Loveable Rugrats Movie that my sister made me watch..It's a cute song.Well ttyl! 


	9. Part 9

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
As winter approached, the newly engaged couple were together more. Hawkeye even asked Margaret and Sabrina to move in with them, but she declined and told him that it wouldn't be a good example. He agreed completely after he thought about it. He had convinced her to go to Maine with him for Christmas. Giving her the excuse now that he belonged to her, he wanted to show her off. Margaret thought it was a good idea for Sabrina getting to know Daniel and Betsy.  
  
It was early in December. After dinner, all the kids had gone outside to play. Hawkeye asked Margaret before dinner to go away with him for a weekend, while they were in Maine. She didn't really want to leave Sabrina with people she didn't know. So after dishes were done, he took his fiancée's hand and led her into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down beside him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Hawkeye took her hands and ran his thumbs gently over her skin.  
  
"Baby, have you noticed that our sex life is none to minimal."  
  
"Hawk,"  
  
"Ssh. We have seven children between us and we both know that we need the physical part of this relationship."  
  
"I know. But its been so hard lately. Sabrina wants to be with me all the time."  
  
"I know. And I love your relationship with her, but we need a little time to ourselves too.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I love just cuddling, but sex is very important in a relationship. I don't want to lose 'us'." He was very serious, and Margaret knew this.  
  
"Me either." Margaret smiled. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well you can accept my offer going up to the cabin for a weekend. We're there for a week and a half, two days alone will do us good."  
  
"I don't know. Sabrina's been sleeping with me lately, like she's afraid to lose me. She only usually comes in when its raining or she's scared. I think she's scared of losing me."  
  
"I want to sleep with you, and I don't want to lose you." Hawkeye said with a cheeky smile. Margaret smiled at his comment and leaned on him so her head rested on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled. She was now sitting so she was almost on his lap. One of his hands was around her waist and resting on her hip. His other hand was resting on her thigh, he brought it up to his other hand and joined them so that he hugged her to him. He kissed the side of her head, Margaret moved up a little so she could get better access to his lips. At first feather light butterfly kisses were given, but they soon grew into more heated and passionate kisses. Hawkeye let his tongue slip into her mouth and started to massage hers. Margaret let one hand slip to the waist of his blue jeans. Letting her fingers trace the skin just above his boxerbriefs. She slid them down a little as her other hand rested on his unshaven jaw. Hawkeye let one of his hands slip up her shirt and grab a breast as he started to massage it roughly. He let the other hand cup a butt cheek and gave it a firm squeeze before moving his hand above her waist band and slid it down her pants.  
  
The two were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't notice Sabrina walk in. She stood there in pure horror as her mother's fingers were under the waist band of her future Daddy's underwear. She looked over to his hands one was in her pants while the other one was up her shirt. Then Hawkeye pulled his mouth away from her causing Sabrina to see their tongues wrapped around each other's. She started looking at them until she heard her mother groan.  
  
"Mommy!?" The two sprang apart and looked at the six-year-old standing there.  
  
"Sabrina!" Margaret said quickly wiping her smudged lip stick. "Come here honey." Sabrina walked to her mother and climbed on her lap. She wanted Hawkeye to know that Margaret was hers. She was fine when they were dating, but now that they were getting married they were together more and Sabrina didn't like it  
  
"Mama, can we get some ice cream?" Hawkeye who started to feel extremely uncomfortable decided to get up.  
  
"I'll take the rugrats out." He said. He bent over and kissed Margaret on the lips lightly then walked out of the room. Sabrina stared at him in confusion. When he left Sabrina turned to her mother.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"What is it honey?" Margaret asked a little uneasy.  
  
"Why when Hawkeye kissed you its different from when you kiss me?" Margaret looked at her daughter in surprise.  
  
"Well baby, its different because I love Hawkeye a different way I love you."  
  
"Do you love him more than me?"  
  
"Of course not! I love you a whole lot more."  
  
"So you kissed him different because you love me more?"  
  
"Exactly. Now what do you say we go and join everyone for ice cream?"  
  
"Okay. Hold my hand?"  
  
"Of course." Margaret smiled. She kissed Sabrina on the side of her head and stood up grabbing her hand. They walked out of the living room and saw Hawkeye and the kids waiting for them. Margaret shot him 'the look' and walked over. Hawkeye picked up Rory and swung her onto his shoulders.  
  
"Margaret?" Katelyn smiled looking at her.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Can you hold my hand too?" Margaret smiled and held on to Katelyn's hand.  
  
The nine of them went out for ice cream then walked back to Margaret's house, Rory was already sleeping so Hawkeye put her in Margaret's room. A little while later all the kids ended up falling asleep.  
  
Margaret hadn't said anything about Sabrina seeing them like that at all. She was hoping that her baby would forget about it and she didn't want to say anything that would cause Sabrina to think about it or say anything to the other children. Then all the children had fallen asleep at her house. Rory was still in her bed, and Sabrina and the other girls were in Sabrina's room. The boys ended up falling asleep as they watched TV in the living room while Hawkeye made some phone calls for the coming trip to Maine.  
  
Since all the children were sleeping, Margaret decided to bring up what happened earlier to Hawkeye. He was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a beer and looking over Baylee's recent test. She sat down across from him and looked at him for a moment before he smiled at her. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" He was totally clueless as to what she was referring to.  
  
"About what happened earlier when Sabrina saw us."  
  
"Ah, she's a kid. She'll forget about it."  
  
"Hawkeye, that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"Then what the hell are you talking about? Did she see something else?"  
  
Margaret sighed and rolled her eyes. "She didn't, but I don't want to take the chance of her or the other children catching us like she did."  
  
"You know what we need, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned in to speak low. All the kids were sleeping, but you never knew if one woke up. He didn't want them to overhear anything. "We need to have sex. If we were together a little more than we wouldn't be dry humping on the couch."  
  
Margaret's eyes widened. She hated when he talked like that with children in the house. It didn't matter if they were sleeping or not. "Pierce! That's all you think about."  
  
"It is not." He wanted to fix things before she got angry. "Honey, I love you. I want to be with you and make love to you. I'm a man and I have needs that only you can satisfy. And only you."  
  
"Hawkeye, we have more children than most people. We both work full time, and it's the holidays. We don't have much time to ourselves. On top of all that my little girl is having a hard time letting me go long enough so we can be alone."  
  
"What's wrong with her lately? I've invited her over time and again and she never wants to come over anymore. Did one of the kids say something to her?"  
  
"No, of course not. Sabrina is just adjusting to the fact that she's going to have to share me. She's been an only child for six years. She's come a long way since we've been together. She's used to all the children now and used to you. She knows she has to share me with everyone, but there is still many times that she and I get to be alone. When you and your kids aren't here, it's just the two of us."  
  
"Why is it just lately? What's changed?"  
  
She smiled at him. He was a smart man, but he was thick. "Baby, do you realize how much we've all been together?"  
  
He thought for a moment, "I guess so."  
  
"She's getting a taste of what life will be like once we get married. She doesn't like it very much."  
  
"Are we that bad?"  
  
"No," she smiled. "Our house is quiet. It's just the two of us, and that's the way it has always been. She's a quiet child and loves her space. She's going to lose that, and she doesn't like it."  
  
"I can understand that. I was an only child too, until I was five. What can I do for her?"  
  
"I don't know if there is anything you or I can do. She needs to learn that sharing me doesn't mean she's losing me."  
  
He smiled and finished off the rest of his beer. "I should get going. Are all my rugrats sleeping?"  
  
"They are. Just leave them here for the night."  
  
He grinned, "Maybe I should spend the night too."  
  
"Maybe not. I love you, but you have to go home. You have work at five AM and I don't want you to wake me up. Cancel your sitter. I don't have to work."  
  
"Okay." He stood up and so did she. They walked though the living room and out to the front porch. He gave her a kiss. "Thank you, baby. I'll come by tomorrow after work. Is there any chance you could have dinner for me?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I think I could do that. You don't think I was going to make you go home after a twelve hour shift at work and cook for everyone, did you?"  
  
"I never know with you."  
  
"Get out of here." She gave him a warm loving kiss and then sent him on his way. "I love you," she called right before he got in his car.  
  
"Love you. Thanks for taking care of the kids."  
  
"No problem. They're mine too, you know." He smiled at her and drove off. She turned around and went back into the house, locking the door behind her.  
  
She had two couches in her living room and the two oldest boys were on them. She covered them up and then covered Vincent up. He was lying in the middle of the big chair curled up with a pillow. He was so small it was really cute to look at him. She kissed each of the boys on the head and then she shut the lights off on her way upstairs.  
  
Sabrina's room was full. Katelyn was on the bed with Sabrina and they were sleeping comfortably. It was Baylee who looked painful. She had her neck craned on a stuffed animal and looked like she was freezing. Margaret gave the two little girls on the bed kisses and then she knelt beside Baylee.  
  
"Baylee, honey," she whispered. "Honey, wake up."  
  
Baylee opened her eyes and focused on Margaret, "Are we leaving?"  
  
"No, honey. You're spending the night. You get the guest bedroom, okay?"  
  
"Uh huh," she moaned. Margaret helped her to her feet and they walked together to the other bedroom.  
  
Margaret got her settled in there and then gave her a kiss too. "Goodnight sweetheart." Baylee didn't say a word. She was already fast asleep. Margaret shut the door and then headed to her bedroom.  
  
Rory was in the middle of the bed sleeping. Margaret grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. When she came out she pushed Rory over a little and got into bed. She shut off the bedside lamp and then pulled Rory close to her, holding her against her. She couldn't believe that Rory was about to turn three. She kissed the child and then closed her eyes.  
  
The next day was spent with all seven children at her small house. She had to keep everyone busy, and she always did. They were a little rowdy that day though. They were excited about going to Maine, and it was literally right around the corner. She was excited herself, and a little nervous at the same time. She would be meeting Crabapple Cove; a place where they all knew about her and she knew nothing about them.  
  
By the time dinner rolled around Margaret already had the kids sitting down ready to eat. Sabrina was being her usual helpful self. It was five thirty and she decided she couldn't wait for Hawkeye and decided to feed the kids. It was around six that the tired surgeon walked into the house.  
  
"Hey baby, sorry I'm late. I was in the middle of a routine procedure and I discovered a tumor. I had to take it out."  
  
"No problem." Margaret smiled giving him a kiss. "The kids have no homework and everyone is ready to go for the morning."  
  
"Great. I have the kids suit cases in my car. You sure you don't mind us spending the night?"  
  
"No its fine. Besides we have to sleep. I'm not about to go to sleep with seven children on a plane."  
  
"Neither am I. six is enough."  
  
"Poor baby. The kids have already eaten, have some dinner. I'm going to see how the line for the showers are coming."  
  
"Margaret, baby, honey, its only six."  
  
"Our plan leaves at five in the morning. The children need to be sleeping by eight. I had them all up early today so they would be tired."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Once or twice." Margaret teased. Hawkeye laughed and pulled her down to his lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
The night went smoothly. All the kids were in bed for eight and Margaret and Hawkeye were asleep by ten. The next morning was hectic and full of cranky whinny kids. Rory just wanted Hawkeye to hold her, Sabrina wanted to be with her mother, Vincent wanted his father and only his father. Baylee helped as much as she could with Katelyn who was crying. Dorby and Finn were whining, but kept it to themselves. With much pain they arrived at the airport and boarded the plan. Sabrina wouldn't leave her mother and ended up falling asleep as soon as the plane took off. Rory fell asleep in her father's arms as soon as he sat down. The rest fell asleep shortly after.  
  
"That was painful." Hawkeye whispered to Margaret who had her head resting comfortable on his shoulder.  
  
"At least they're sleeping. And if you don't mind, I'm going to do, you kept me up most of the night."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You move a lot. You almost knocked me and Rory off the bed."  
  
"I'm sorry. Go to sleep. I love you,"  
  
"Hmm." Margaret hummed closing her eyes. Within minutes Hawkeye was the only Pierce, soon-to-be Pierce or Anderson awake.  
  
Margaret woke an hour later then soon after all the children woke up. They were all told to behave and sit quietly. The younger children did just that. Sabrina still wanted to be with her mother, and Vincent, Rory and Katelyn wanted to be with their father. Baylee read a book while Finn and Dorby coloured.  
  
They arrived in Maine by lunch time. Daniel and Betsy were waiting for them. Rory saw her grandfather and immediately ran to him. Daniel picked the littlest Pierce up and looked as the rest of the Pierce children ran to them. Margaret and Sabrina stayed behind as everyone said their hellos.  
  
"You must be Margaret,"  
  
"That I am. This is my daughter Sabrina."  
  
"Isn't she darling Daniel." Betsy comment. Sabrina smiled and leaned closer to her mother.  
  
"I'm Betsy and this is Daniel."  
  
"Hi," Sabrina said softly.  
  
"She's tired, she's usually very friendly."  
  
"That's okay. I'm sure once she has a nap she'll be herself."  
  
"That's what I hope." Margaret said softly. Sabrina looked up at her mother. She was close to tears and wanted her mommy to hold her. Margaret picked the six-year-old up and smiled slightly.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What?" Daniel yelled turning to his son.  
  
"Can we go? I got to get these children down for naps."  
  
"Oh of course." Betsy smiled. "Here let me take Vincent." She smiled taking the little boy out of Daniel's arms. He took Katelyn and Finn's hands, while Hawkeye took Baylee's, and Betsy with Dorby's.  
  
The ride to the Pierce's home was quiet. Most of the children quietly complained to their parent. As soon as they got there, Betsy showed Margaret where the kids would be sleeping. After they were all sleeping soundly Hawkeye showed his fiancee around his house. They would be in his old bedroom tonight and when they got back from the weekend at the cabin. When they finished the tour Betsy brought out freshly baked cookies and tea.  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Bets." Hawkeye said with a cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Benjamin, none of that. Now Margaret my dear, why don't you tell me all about yourself and you're beautiful daughter." Margaret smiled and swallowed her tea.  
  
"Well as you probably know, I was married during the war, but divorced, then after the war I met my former husband, he and my son Michael were killed the day Sabrina was born."  
  
"I'm sorry honey."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret said softly. "I lived with my mother and then moved to San Francisco, where I met up with Hawkeye."  
  
"And you know hat happened after that." Hawkeye smiled. "We fell in love and she agreed to by my wife."  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"Benjamin tells me that you two served in the same M*A*S*H unit."  
  
"For three years." Margaret replied. "Three years of shear hell. Hawkeye brought some sunshine into those years."  
  
"Hawk's always had that gift." Daniel smiled. "I remember when Sheryl died," Daniel started.  
  
"Dad please I don't want to think about mom." Daniel nodded. "When's Emma coming?"  
  
"Emily-Alice should be here once you two get back."  
  
"Great I cant wait! Emmy or Emma is my baby sister, you'll adore her."  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
"Emily-Alice is nothing like Hawk. She's more like her mother."  
  
"Hawk did you name Katelyn after your sister?"  
  
"Sure did. Katelyn was born on Emmy's birthday and Amanda didn't like Emily or Alice or Emma, but liked Emmy."  
  
"That's very sweet of you."  
  
"Yeah well." He said cutely.  
  
"Have you heard from your sister Hawk?"  
  
"Not in the past little while why?"  
  
"You're becoming an uncle again."  
  
"I'm going to kill whoever knocked her up."  
  
"Settle down."  
  
"She's my baby sister!"  
  
"Shut up!" Daniel said sternly. His son stared at him. "She is married you know. You were at the wedding. You did punch out Sam. And You Were There When She Gave Birth To Christina." Daniel added emphasizing the whole sentence.  
  
"Oh right. Well ignore that then."  
  
"Oh we always do." Betsy smiled.  
  
"So how long as Emma been pregnant?"  
  
"A couple months."  
  
"And she didn't tell her dear old brother. Well I think its time for her dear brother to have a word with her."  
  
"Hawk, be nice."  
  
"Oh I will. I'll take Emmy out for a walk and then I'll beat up Sam." Betsy, Daniel and Margaret all laughed. "So what are we going to do for Rory's birthday?"  
  
"Well since it is Christmas we'll have her pick what she wants for breakfast."  
  
"I can help her with that." Hawkeye smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Betsy smiled. "After breakfast we'll open her birthday presents, with seven children I believe it will be very noisy when they wake up."  
  
"I love Christmas." Daniel said with a huge grin. "I remember when Emily- Alice and Hawk were little. They would get up as soon as dawn broke, run downstairs, rip open everyone's gifts. Then when me and their mother got up, either Emily-Alice or Hawk would run and tell us what Santa brought."  
  
"You sound like a cute kid." Margaret smiled.  
  
"He was adorable. Even now when he and Emily-Alice get together its like when they were younger."  
  
"Well I cant wait to see it." Margaret smiled. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her on the side of her head.  
  
"Well it looks like Margaret's going to go trough the Emily-Alice Rosa Pierce Chantser test."  
  
"That's for sure dad. Emmy did that to all my girl friends. Amanda didn't pass, but I didn't care."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry. Emma'll love you."  
  
"And if she doesn't she'll eat you." Daniel said with a smile. "Don't worry honey, I agree with my son, Emily-Alice will love you."  
  
"Dr. Pierce, are you sure you don't mind us heading to the cabin for the weekend. I mean with seven children,"  
  
"Please call me Dan, and no we don't mind. Emily-Alice will be here tomorrow afternoon. And will more than gladly help."  
  
"Okay, I just didn't want,"  
  
"Its okay. Don't worry. Hawk's done it to me without warning. Left me with the seven monsters, and BJ's children."  
  
"Oh that's horrible," Margaret exclaimed. "How could you do that to your father?"  
  
"He said and I quote 'Benjamin Franklin Pierce, You are pissing me off. Get away! Leave! Go!' He said that to me."  
  
"Oh he did not Benjamin. Have another cookie."  
  
"Daddy," A soft voice said coming down the stairs. Hawkeye saw Sabrina and Katelyn walking. They looked much better too.  
  
"Hey little midgits, how u feeling?"  
  
"Better," Katelyn smiled.  
  
"My tummy hurts Mama."  
  
"Come here Sabrina." Margaret said. Sabrina walked over and sat down beside her mother and leaned on her. Margaret felt her forehead. "Not warm, you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Why don't I make a late lunch?" Betsy smiled standing up. "Ben if you would wake the children up."  
  
"Sure things Bets. Katelyn wanna help?"  
  
"Yup!" Katelyn said jumping up.  
  
"Sabrina do you want to come with us?"  
  
"No, I want to stay with Mama."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
After a late lunch the everyone went into the living room. Sabrina still wasn't feeling good and wanted her mother, while everyone else wanted to play. Daniel pulled out a game and got everyone paired up. Hawkeye had Rory on his team, since she was the baby. Daniel had Vincent, Betsy had Finn, Katelyn and Baylee were together and Margaret, Sabrina and Dorby were a team.  
  
By eleven o'clock all the kids were in bed. Daniel and Betsy just headed to bed, which left the engaged couple by themselves.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to bed."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to watch a little bit of news and I'll join you." Hawkeye smiled. Margaret smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night hon." Margaret smiled and walked upstairs. The Pieces have a huge house, but no large enough for the entire family. The four girls were sharing a room, the three boys. Daniel and Betsy had their room, and Daniel had set up the guest room for Emily and her husband. Which left Margaret and Hawkeye in his bedroom. She checked on all the children before heading to bed. It was an hour later that she felt someone crawl into bed with her and bring her body against his. Hawkeye nuzzled her neck and fell asleep holding her.  
  
The next morning was a little hectic, the Pierce children were all excited about being in Maine and able to spend time with their grandparents. Sabrina on the other hand was as upset as a six-year-old could be.  
  
"Sabrina."  
  
"Mama, I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
"I don't know these people." Sabrina said as tears threatened themselves.  
  
"Sabrina, you'll be fine."  
  
"Mama! I don't want you to go!" Sabrina said as the tears started to fall. Margaret took her only child into her arms.  
  
"Sabrina I'll be back in two days."  
  
"I don't want you to leave Mama!"  
  
"Ssh. You're going to have to baby girl."  
  
"No! Its not fair!"  
  
"Sabrina you need to understand that you wont lose me."  
  
"I....still..don't.want.you..to.go." Sabrina managed to get out between heavy sobs.  
  
"I know, but I'm going."  
  
"NO!" She yelled crying harder. Margaret sighed and hugged her daughter. Hawkeye walked into the room and saw this.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Sabrina doesn't want me to go." Margaret explained rubbing her back to calm her down.  
  
"Ah." Hawkeye said softly walking over to them. "C'mere Rini." Sabrina moved to his arms, she was still crying but it wasn't full blown brawling. "Whats the matter little girl?"  
  
"I don't want Mama to leave."  
  
"She'll come back, we both will."  
  
"Don't want Mama to leave."  
  
"Sabrina would it make you feel better if I didn't go?" Sabrina nodded through the tears. "Okay, I cant go." She said to her fiancee.  
  
"Yes you can. Sabrina we're going, your going to have a ton of fun with my dad and Betsy. And my sister is coming and she loves kids. A don't worry we'll be back on Monday."  
  
"Okay." Sabrina said softly. Betsy smiled and walked in.  
  
"Come here Sabrina." Sabrina looked oddly at Betsy then walked over to her. "Were you crying?" Sabrina nodded. "Well how would you like to help me make a very special batch of Christmas cookies?"  
  
"Doesn't Vincent do that?"  
  
"Vincent is going to take his grandpa shopping."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want to say goodbye to your mom?" Sabrina nodded and flew into Margaret's arms.  
  
"Bye bye Mama!"  
  
"Bye honey. I love you."  
  
"I love you Mama." Sabrina said. Margaret smiled and kissed Sabrina on the head.  
  
"Bye Rini."  
  
"Bye." Sabrina said close to tears.  
  
"Bye honey." Margaret said once more. With that Sabrina started to scream and cry again. Daniel ran in when he heard the screaming and held the screaming kicking child.  
  
"NO!!! MAMA!!!!!" Sabrina yelled through tears. "MAMA!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! MAMA!!!" She yelled harder through tears. Hawkeye took Margaret's hand and walked out. Sabrina escaped from Daniel's arms and ran outside. Margaret looked out the window and saw her only child standing in the middle of the snow crying. Daniel ran outside picked her up brought her inside.  
  
Margaret was quiet for the whole ride to the cabin. She felt completely awful for leaving Sabrina. The words 'Don't Leave Me' plagued her thoughts. When they arrived at the cabin Margaret walked straight inside and picked up the phone. She needed to hear Sabrina's voice, and Sabrina needed to hear hers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Betsy, its Margaret can I talk to Sabrina."  
  
"Of course." Betsy smiled. "Sabrina theres a call for you." Sabrina nodded and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Honey."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes. How are you doing."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I've only been gone a half an hour honey."  
  
"I know. But I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"You leaving me." Sabrina said softly as she was close to tears.  
  
"I'll never leave you."  
  
"But Mama."  
  
"Sabrina baby, you can call me any time okay?" Margaret asked her daughter when Hawkeye walked in. He placed the suitcases down and sighed. "And if we don't answer the phone that means we're busy okay? So just call thirty minutes after okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sabrina said softly. "I love you Mama."  
  
"I love you to honey. But look I have to unpack now okay? I'll call before you go to bed. Be good."  
  
"I will. Bye Mama."  
  
"Bye baby. I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Margaret smiled and hung up the phone. She looked at Hawkeye who had a grin on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Margaret asked walking over to him. Hawkeye shrugged and took her in his arms. Margaret rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Can we keep the phone plug in the whole time."  
  
"I wouldn't think of unplugging it. I have six kids at my dads, if one of them calls and it says the phone is disconnected, Dad will come up here."  
  
"So its just to save your hide?" Margaret asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"I'm a devoted father to six children. One of them will call while we have sex. I bet you."  
  
"Whats the steaks?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. If I win I get to do whatever I want, and if you win you get to do whatever you want."  
  
"But what if what I want to do is not to have sex?"  
  
"Then we wont have sex. Its all up to you baby."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Hawkeye said kissing her on the forehead. He moved his lips down to her and gave her a light kiss before moving to her neck. He placed soft kisses on her neck before lightly sucking on it. Margaret wasn't exactly in the mood to do anything But she had to admit, his mouth had a talent all its own. Hawkeye moved his hands and slipped it up her shirt. Feeling the soft skin underneath. After a little while Hawkeye pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked at her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're not in the mood right?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far. I mean yeah I'm ready, but I'm not quiet sure that the time is exactly right, right now." Hawkeye moved his hands from under her shirt to her hips.  
  
"No problem honey. We'll unpack and maybe curl up and watch a movie."  
  
"Okay." Margaret smiled. After the two unpacked, which wasn't very much, they curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Hawkeye had one arm draped over her shoulder, he moved his hand so it was an inch away from her breast. Margaret noticed but didn't say anything. After all his hands were magical.  
  
"Hawk?" Margaret said softly as his hand slowly crept down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you want to have sex, just say." Margaret smiled. Hawkeye grinned and tilted her head up giving her a long passionate kiss. He gently pulled away and took her hand leading her into the bedroom.  
  
A little while later, Hawkeye rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Letting his hand rest on her stomach. Margaret snuggled into him resting her head in the crook of his neck. Hawkeye pulled the blanket around them before saying anything.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled.  
  
"I mean I really love you. I love you so much it hurts so I have to love you even harder." Margaret smiled and cuddled closer to him. Hawkeye ran his hand over her back calming her breathing down. "I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming to the cabin with me."  
  
"Don't thank me. We both needed it."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eight o'clock."  
  
"We have to call the kids."  
  
"I know." Just as he said that the phone rang.  
  
"That would be Sabrina." Margaret smiled. She pulled away a tiny bit and picked the phone up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mama." Sabrina smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"Um, I wanted to say goodnight."  
  
"Okay, did you brush your teeth?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Brush your hair?"  
  
"Uh huh. Betsy even put it in a French braid."  
  
"Okay, do you want to tell me anything?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too honey. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Mama. Katelyn, Rory, Dorby, Finn, Baylee and Vincent want to talk to their daddy."  
  
"Okay." Margaret handed the phone over. After all the children were said goodnight to the two fell straight asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Margaret awoke the next morning from the smell of bacon frying. She took a deep breath and sighed. Listening to the soft singing in the kitchen, she put on a nighty and crawled back into bed. It was too cold to get out. She picked up her book and snuggled into the warm comforter as she listened to her fiancee sing while he cooked.  
  
She listened as his voice grew louder, she heard his singing grow louder. She smiled when she heard the song he was singing.  
  
"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?" He sang as he walked in the room. "Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you." He added with a smile singing to her.  
  
"Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too." He smiled sitting on the bed. Then smiled brighter and added.  
  
"For I can't help falling in love with you for I can't help falling in love with you!"  
  
Margaret smiled and set her book down. Hawkeye leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I love you baby." He whispered pulling back from the kiss.  
  
"I love you too." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Here I made you some breakfast." Hawkeye pulled out a tray and set it beside her. He had made pancakes with real maple syrup, bacon, fruit was sliced up and he had strawberries covered in white and dark chocolate.  
  
"Wow. You out did yourself." Margaret smiled.  
  
"It was a labor of love."  
  
"I'm sure it was."  
  
"Eat up. You'll need your strength."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I have a busy day planed for you. And none of it involves getting out of bed." He smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows. Margaret burst out laughing.  
  
"Actually I was planning on taking a long bubble bath. Its hard with seven children always at my house."  
  
"Well only if you let me watch. Or better yet join you." He smiled kissing her neck. Margaret was about to tell him that one of the children might come in. Then she realized where they were and allowed him to work his magic. Hawkeye moved the food on the table beside the bed and slipped a hand down her nighty, feeling the skin underneath. He crawled over her and under the comforter. Slipping his hands over her body he slipped the nighty off. He pulled his t-shirt off and continued to kiss her neck. Margaret slipped her hands over his body to the waist band of his pajama pants. She slipped them down a little bit to get him to lift his hips. Hawkeye did just that and Margaret pulled his pants off.  
Kissing her neck the entire time letting his hands gently grip her hips. Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and resting her hands on his shoulders. Margaret closed her eyes and tilted her head giving him more access to her neck  
  
Just then the phone rang. At first they ignored it, thinking it was one of the kids. After five rings it stopped. Hawkeye smiled and continued kissing her neck. Just then the phone started to ring again. This time Margaret sighed and pushed him off a little bit.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Hi Baby, what are you doing calling this early?" Hawkeye sighed and kissed Margaret. Margaret pushed him off and sat up slightly to talk to her daughter.  
  
"Well I asked Betsy if I could call Uncle BJ to see how Bernard is doing and she told me to call and ask you."  
  
"I don't see why not. Bernard is your puppy."  
  
"Thanks Mama."  
  
"You're welcome honey. Anything else?"  
  
"Where did you put my ice skates?"  
  
"Your ice skates?" Margaret asked. Hawkeye sighed and put his robe on.  
  
"I'm taking a shower." He stated before leaving the room. Margaret smiled and waved.  
  
"Well they should be in their bag."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Look with the other kids ice skates. They might be there."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Next time we come to Maine, can I bring Bernard?"  
  
"We'll talk about that next time. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Emmy came today."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Yeah, Katelyn jumped into her arms. It was funny. Then Betsy introduced me and she said I could call her Emmy if I wanted."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yup and then Betsy and me made cookies. And Auntie Annie came."  
  
"Auntie Annie?"  
  
"That's what everyone calls her. She's Dr. Pierce's sister."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Mama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you miss me?" Sabrina asked. She was scared that her mother didn't miss her as much as she missed her mother.  
  
"I do. I missed you from the minute I said goodbye."  
  
"I love you Mama."  
  
"I love you too Sabrina."  
  
"I gotta go. Emmy is taking us skating. She said that theres a pond and we're all going to skate."  
  
"Okay, have fun."  
  
"I will. Bye Mama."  
  
"Bye baby." Margaret smiled hanging the phone up. She smiled and crawled out of bed putting her robe on. She bent down and picked up the tray of food and walked downstairs.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
"Sabrina what did you Mom say?" Emmy asked walking into the room.  
  
"She said I should check where Katelyn, Baylee, Vincent, Dorby and Vincent's are."  
  
"Okay, go put your jacket on."  
  
"Okay." Sabrina smiled happily walking into the hall where the rest of the kids were. Sabrina smiled when she saw Katelyn and Baylee who wear wearing something that almost matched her outfit. Sabrina was wearing a green plaid skirt. She had white stockings on and black socks. With a matching white sweater over top a green turtleneck. Betsy had French braided her head and tied it with green ribbons.  
Katelyn wearing a red plaid skirt with black stockings and red socks. Her sweater was black over top a red turtleneck. Katelyn's hair was in two pig tails tied with red ribbons  
Baylee was in a blue skirt with pink stocking with blue socks and a pink sweater over a blue turtleneck. With her hair in a half braid down her back.  
  
All the boys were in slacks and sweaters that Betsy had made them.  
  
"Hi Sabrina. What did your Mommy say?" Baylee asked pulling her boots on.  
  
"That they're with yours. Emmy is getting them."  
  
"Good. Here put your boots, coat, hat, scarf and mitts on." Sabrina smiled and sat down to put her boots on. "It gets cold here. Its nothing like back home, its really cold during winter." Baylee smiled as Betsy walked in.  
  
"Okay children who's ready to go skating?" She asked looking at everyone. The three boys and Baylee raised their hands. Sabrina and Katelyn were still putting their winder gear on.  
"Sabrina do you need some help?"  
  
"Yes please." Sabrina smiled. She had her boots and gloves on, and was trying to zip her jacket up. Betsy smiled and zipped and snapped up the jacket, put the scarf around her neck and put her hat on.  
  
"There, you all ready?"  
  
"Yup." They kids responded.  
  
"Emily honey, they're ready." Just as Betsy said that Emily-Alice walked in with skates hanging off her shoulders. Each child took theirs and waited for their Aunt to get her boots done up.  
  
"Okay, Bets, we're off. We'll stop by the clinic after we're done and see what time Daddy'll be home."  
  
"Okay have fun. I'll have a snack by the time you guys get home. No later than three okay?"  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye!" The kids waved and walked out the door. Betsy smiled and waved then turned around to see Rory frowning.  
  
"Gammie, why me don't go?"  
  
"Well Rory honey, you're to little to skate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want to help me make cookies?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Or do you want to go help Grampy?"  
  
"Elp Gampy." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay. Sam!"  
  
"Yeah Bets?" Sam asked walking into the hall.  
  
"Would you mind taking Rory over to the clinic?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." Sam smiled.  
  
"Thank you Honey. I'll keep an eye on Christina."  
  
"Thanks. Come here Rory."  
  
"Unky Sammy." Rory smiled.  
  
"That's right. Lets get you to Grampy."  
  
"Kay. Tina too?"  
  
"No, Christina is sleeping."  
  
"Oh. Kay. Me an oo."  
  
"That's right, me and you." Sam smiled putting the almost three-year- old's coat on. Rory smiled and held her Uncle's hand. Betsy smiled and walked into the living room where four-year-old Christina was sleeping. They took a night flight in hopes that Christina would be sleeping, but it didn't go as planed.  
Emily-Alice decided to take the seven children out skating for the afternoon to reduce the noise in the house.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Meanwhile Margaret was sitting on the kitchen counter eating and reading a newspaper when Hawkeye walked in.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hi," He said cooly. Margaret looked up at him and watched as he went into the fridge and pulled out the cream.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Matter?" He asked. "You're asking me what the matter is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well lets see we were in the middle of making love and you stop and talk to your daughter."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if having sex with you isn't on the top of my list but my little girl is!"  
  
"Well it should be God damn it!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me! Did I ever once stop making love to you because of a phone call?"  
  
"No, but!"  
  
"That's the point Margaret!"  
  
"What is? That my little girl called me!?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You're being an ass!"  
  
"I'm being an ass? Oh you have to be joking."  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Fine!" With that Margaret sighed and leaned back and watched her fiancee walk out of the cabin. Margaret let the tears roll down her cheeks. She got off the counter and walked into the bedroom. She grabbed her things and took a shower as the tears poured down her cheeks. When Margaret got out she started to pack her things again. As soon as he came home she was out of there. She looked down at left ring finger and saw the stone sitting nicely. She wasn't going to take it off. She loved him too much and he loved her. They were just having another fight. It certainly wasn't their first and not going to be their last for sure.  
  
Margaret was just putting the last of her things away when Hawkeye walked in. He watched her for a little while before saying anything.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing. I'm not going to stay here."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be here."  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"Listen. I love you, but I cant be here if you're going to stay mad at me."  
  
"Margaret." Hawkeye said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let go of me Pierce."  
  
"No. Not until we talk."  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What happened."  
  
"Oh really. Huh. How you started acting like the biggest ass in the world because my little girl is having a really hard time letting me go?"  
  
"Yes. I acted like an ass and I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry for hurting me too?"  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I said. It was mean."  
  
"You're damn right it was mean! It hurt me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was upset."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why were you upset?"  
  
"Because I couldn't show you how much I love you."  
  
"You show how much you love me everyday."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"By saying you love me. The simple kisses. The caring, everything you do shows me how much you love me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I love how you show me your love in the physical way. But right now I think that Sabrina needs our attention and love."  
  
"I agree." Margaret smiled and hugged the man still holding her arm. "Do you want to go back home?" Margaret nodded. "Okay, we'll go back."  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye drove into the driveway of his father's house an hour later. He looked over at his bride to be and saw a content smile on her face.  
  
"You know you're beautiful when you're content."  
  
"Shut up." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Lets get inside. I'll get dad to help me with the bags later."  
  
"Okay." Margaret smiled walking up the shoveled path. The two walked into the house and found it amazingly quiet, for a house that had eight kids in it.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is." Hawkeye said hanging his coat up. Margaret nodded in agreement as she walked out of the hall and into the livingroom. There she saw Rory and another little girl playing. Rory was giggling as the little girl was reading a book.  
Margaret smiled and watched the two. Hawkeye came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"That's my niece Christina." Hawkeye whispered. Rory looked up when she heard her dad's voice.  
  
"DADDY! MAGS! DADDY! MAGS!" Rory screamed in delight running to them. Margaret smiled and caught the toddler.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Miss Mags." Rory smiled hugging Margaret.  
  
"Uncle Hawkeye!" Christina smiled running towards him.  
  
"Hey Christina. How have you been?"  
  
"Good." Christina smiled hugging him. "You?"  
  
"Great. Christina, I want to you meet someone."  
  
"Okay." Christina said nodding her head.  
  
"Well Christina this is Margaret, she's going to be your new aunt."  
  
"Hi. I'm Christina." She smiled holding her hand out. Margaret grinned and shook Christina's hand.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" Hawkeye asked walking into the kitchen with the three girls.  
  
"She went with the kids. And Daddy went to Grandpa's and Grandma is out in the back." Christina explained climbing out of his arms.  
  
"Okay." Hawkeye smiled. "BETSY! WE'RE HOME!" Hawkeye yelled walking towards the back porch. Betsy appeared carrying wood.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, the cabin was no fun." Hawkeye smiled taking the wood out of her arms.  
  
"Thanks. No fun huh? Put that in the living room in the wood box." Betsy instructed. Hawkeye nodded and walked into the living room. Betsy smiled at Margaret. "You missed Sabrina honey?"  
  
"How can you tell?" Margaret smiled.  
  
"I'm a mother honey. I know how we work. Speaking of which, I'll have to introduce you to my children tomorrow. Todd and Marilyn are coming tonight with their children Lindsey and Theo. And then Alexandra and Gabriel are coming tomorrow with their kids Ella, Veronica and Bradley."  
  
"Wow. Its going to be a full house."  
  
"It is. But its good to have the whole family back in the house."  
  
"I know what you mean." Margaret smiled setting Rory down. Rory smiled and skipped into the living room with her father. Margaret watched and thought how much that little girl had grown.  
  
"She's grown hasn't she?" Betsy smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Margaret grinned. "So how many grand kids do you have all together."  
  
"Shall we count. Lindsey, Theo, Ella, Veronica, Bradley, Baylee, Dorby, Finn, Vincent, Katelyn, Rory, and Sabrina. That's twelve."  
  
"Wow." Margaret laughed. "That is certainly a lot."  
  
"What's a lot?" Hawkeye asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"How many grand kids Betsy has." Margaret told her fiancee.  
  
"How yeah. How many do ya got Bets?" Hawkeye asked stealing a cookie.  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"And seven of them are from us eh?" Hawkeye smiled as he ate his gingerbread cookie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So when are Todd and Alex commin?"  
  
"Todd, Marilyn and the kids are coming tonight and Alexandra and the gang are coming tomorrow."  
  
"Good. Margaret you'll love my step brother and sister. Alex and Todd are the greatest. They don't beat my Emma though." Hawkeye smiled as Emily- Alice walked in.  
  
"They don't? I always thought they did." She teased. Hawkeye turned around and immediately grabbed his sister.  
  
"God I missed you. How have you been? Has Sam been treating you right? Cause if he hasn't, I'll kill him."  
  
"Hawkeye, shut up. He's been treating me great. Don't you worry."  
  
"I cant help it." Hawkeye smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Emily-Alice smiled and hugged her brother again, then noticing Margaret. "Big brother, who's this?"  
  
"This, my dear baby sister is my fiancee." Hawkeye smiled walking over to Margaret and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"So you're the one who took his heart huh?"  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
"I hear you have a little girl."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I've met her. She's a doll." Margaret smiled at the comment of her daughter. Like all mothers did when their child was complemented.  
  
"Where is Sabrina?"  
  
"She and the rest of the kids are at the clinic. Brother dear, take Christina and Rory over to Daddy's. I want to talk with Margaret here." Hawkeye nodded and kissed Margaret before walking out of the room with Betsy. "I'm not going to put you through the ringer, like Hawk and Daddy said I would."  
  
"They did mention something like that."  
  
"They always do. I just want to get to know you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So all I know, is what Daddy would tell me. You have a daughter and live in California."  
  
"Yes. Is that all you know?"  
  
"Daddy doesn't tell me much." Emily-Alice smiled. The two talked all afternoon, getting to know one another. It was around four o'clock when Betsy intercepted the kitchen to start dinner. She wanted to have it done by the time her son and his family arrived.  
  
Todd and the family arrived shortly before dinner. Everyone was happy to see them, the family was almost complete. In the morning everyone would be together for the first time since everyone got married.  
  
The kids were all excited that their cousins were there. They never were all together at one time. This Christmas was going to be a great one.  
  
By ten o'clock all the kids were sound asleep. The adults were all in the living room talking. Betsy was sitting in her rocking chair doing crochet. Daniel and Todd were sitting in the big leather chairs, Marilyn was sitting comfortable on the floor. Hawkeye and Margaret were cuddled up on the couch, and Emily-Alice and Sam were sitting on the other couch.  
  
"Its going to be great tomorrow night with the whole family together." Daniel mused with a broad smile.  
  
"How long has it been Daddy? Since I was 15?" Emma asked looking at her father.  
  
"Yup. Your brother was in Boston, Alex was in New York and Todd was off doing whatever he was doing."  
  
"I was kinda in Washington Dan." Todd smiled tossing him a pillow.  
  
"Well I'm a old man, I'm allowed to be senile." Daniel added with a smile. Everyone burst out laughing and smiled when they saw Margaret cuddle closer into her fiancee.  
  
"So tell us Hawk, how did you get such a beautiful girl to fall for you." Todd asked with teasing smile.  
  
"Well, I didn't do it the same way you did Todd. I didn't drug her." Hawkeye teased back. Both men smiled and looked at everyone.  
  
"Seriously though, how did you know you love each other?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. We just knew. It didn't matter that I was divorced with six children, and Margaret was widowed with only a daughter left to link her to the two men she lost. We just knew." Hawkeye explained hugging Margaret closer into him. "The same reason why you Todd knew that Marilyn was your life, the same reason why you Emma found love in a guy I hate."  
  
"You don't hate him. You just say you do to tease me." Emma grinned. "Besides it doesn't really mater if you hate him. You don't have to have sex with him." Everyone's jaw dropped in shock that the youngest child said such a thing.  
  
"Emily-Alice," Daniel started.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." Emma quickly apologized.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry?"  
  
"I thought you would be angry."  
  
"Me angry no." Daniel smiled tossing his daughter his and his sons' famous grin. Emma laughed and tossed a pillow at her father.  
  
"Anyway Emma, what's this I hear about you having a baby?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You're having to much sex huh?" Emily-Alice's mouth dropped open with shock. She couldn't believe her brother said she was having too much sex.  
  
"But then again you can never have to much sex huh son?" Daniel teased tossing his son a smile.  
  
"Nope. You can never have to much sex." Hawkeye grinned.  
  
"Can we stop talking about sex?" Margaret asked feeling a little bit awkward.  
  
"You don't like sex Margaret?" Todd grinned.  
  
"Oh on the contrary, I mean..oh shit." Everyone burst out laughing causing Margaret to bury her face into her fiancee's chest in embarrassment.  
  
"Welcome to regular Brandon-Pierce family conversations." Betsy smiled warmly. "This has been dinner conversation along with bodily functions."  
  
"Oh dear." Margaret said quietly.  
  
"You need to get used to this honey. Believe me." Hawkeye grinned. Everyone in the, burst out laughing, except Betsy who smiled warmly.  
  
"Well I don't know about you folks, but I'm pretty tired from traveling so I think I'll hit the sheets." Todd announced standing up. "Marilyn you going to come to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really tired. Well good night." Marilyn said taking her husbands hand. The two smiled and walked upstairs into Todd's old bedroom. Their two kids were in there too.  
  
Emma and Sam went next, and then Daniel and Betsy. Which left Hawkeye and Margaret alone in the living room.  
  
"So what do you think of my family."  
  
"They're just like you."  
  
"I told you you'd love them." Hawkeye teased kissing the side of her head.  
  
"That you did."  
  
"You'll love Alex. She's just like the rest of us."  
  
"Dear god, help me." Margaret smiled.  
  
"How would you like a swift kiss in the mouth?"  
  
"I would love it."  
  
"Well in that case, you don't get one." Hawkeye smiled cheekily.  
  
"Fine." Margaret grinned. Two could play that game. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"What I cant sleep with you?"  
  
"No." Margaret grinned and stood up. Hawkeye smiled and pulled her down so that she was on his lap, and started to kiss her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Well." He started. "I'm.kissing.the.woman.I.love." He smiled between kisses.  
  
"We're in your father's house." Margaret smiled as she tried to get him to stop. Truthfully she didn't want him to stop. Hawkeye gently pushed her down on the couch and move his lips over to her mouth. The two kissed for a while, until Hawkeye decided that kissing wasn't going to do it. He moved his mouth away from hers and down to her neck as he undid her blouse. Once all the buttons were undone he slid it off of her and moved down her body. He was just about to take her bra off when Margaret suddenly pulled away.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Well last time I checked this was,"  
  
"I know what this is." Margaret said sitting up. "I mean, we're in your father and step-mother's house. Your sister, step-brother and his wife are upstairs with all the kids."  
  
"That's why we're down here." Hawkeye smiled kissing her neck again.  
  
"Hawkeye, we cant."  
  
"Yes we can. Everyone left for a reason." Hawkeye smiled pushing her down. Margaret smiled, he had a point. And who was she to deny sex?  
  
"One question first."  
  
"Anything." Hawkeye mumbled from her neck.  
  
"Where are we supposed to sleep?"  
  
"The den. Dad put a bed in there while you and Emma were talking." Hawkeye smiled pulling away. "You want to take it in there?" Margaret nodded and pulled him back down to her lips. Hawkeye moved his hands over her stomach and over to her breasts as he kissed her collar bone.  
  
Hawkeye pulled away and sat up.  
  
"Whats the matter?"  
  
"We have to take this into the den. We might have some visitors."  
  
"Good idea." Margaret grinned as she allowed Hawkeye to pick her up.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you were beautiful?"  
  
"Once or twice, or every time you see me." Margaret grinned as he walked into the den and placing her down on the bed. Hawkeye grinned and kissed her lips before settling in between her legs. He removed his shirt so that he could feel her skin against his. After a few minutes as he tried to remove her pants he got them off, and discarded them on the floor. They spent the night together, without much sleep, but feeling better about the world knowing that they were together.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up with smiles on. Sabrina was extremely happy that her mother wasn't going to go any where.  
  
Shortly before breakfast the remaining family arrived. The Brandon-Pierce- Johnson-Anderson children were extremely happy. By ten that morning all twelve children were together smiling and laughing. The Pierce-Brandon children we're together with their spouses or soon to be spouse. Betsy and Daniel loved that the whole family was together.  
  
Over breakfast Daniel announced that the annual 'Pierce Family Christmas Concert' was on. Sabrina smiled, she loved doing concerts.  
  
"Grandpa. I sing and dance."  
  
"You do?" Daniel asked with a broad grin. Sabrina nodded with a bigger smile. "Well who thinks Sabrina should be the star of our show?"  
  
"ME!" Katelyn grinned raising her hand. The other children followed suit.  
  
"What do you think Emily-Alice, do you think you could give up your spot to your new niece?  
  
"Its hers. I'm a little pregnant." Emily grinned sipping her tea. Sabrina grinned.  
  
"Well its settled. The star of this year's show is none other than Sabrina Josephine Anderson."  
  
"Mama! I'm the star!" Sabrina told her mother as she walked into the dinning room.  
  
"Wow." Margaret smiled sitting next to her fiancee.  
  
"Mama, can we come here every Christmas?" Everyone laughed at the little girl's comment.  
  
"Of course Rini. As long as my dad wants us."  
  
"I want the kids, not you." Daniel teased. "But I will take Margaret."  
  
"Thank you sir." Margaret grinned as she poured syrup on her pancakes. Daniel grinned.  
  
"Emily-Alice, take note of what she said."  
  
"I wasn't listening." Emma shot back.  
  
"Well start. Its only been twenty-six years and you still haven't learned."  
  
"I'm a slow learner."  
  
"Grandpa?" Baylee popped up, "Can we go outside?"  
  
"Sure. Watch the baby though." Daniel instructed. The kids nodded and climbed out of the chairs and into the hall to get ready. All the adults laughed when they watched Veronica run out of the dinning room saying 'Wait for me.'  
  
"You guys wont believe what happened on the plane last night," Alex smiled. "Well the kids are sleeping right, so is Gabriel and I'm the only one awake, anyway, I get up to go to the bathroom and there is the flight attendant and,"  
  
"MOMMY!" Came a loud scream from the hall. Everyone jumped up and ran into the hall to see Lindsey on the floor. She had her finger tied in her boots.  
  
"You know what, why don't we all go skating?" Daniel suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Come on Mama!" Sabrina practically begged. Margaret smiled.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun."  
  
"Then its settled, everyone go get ready." Daniel smiled. All the kids smiled and ran up to the rooms where they were staying in to get changed and to get their skates.  
  
The men cleaned up the dinning room while the women went and changed. Ten minutes later the whole family was on their way to the ice rink. The kids were walking all by themselves ahead of the adults. Daniel, Todd and Gabriel carried all the kids skates along with thiers, while Emily-Alice, Alexandra, Marilyn and Betsy walked holding hands with the younger children. Which left Hawkeye and Margaret walking by themselves holding hands.  
  
"Are you having fun?"  
  
"A lot. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Hawkeye smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Are you two love birds coming?" Daniel teased looking back at the two.  
  
"Yeah dad, we're coming." His son replied. "Oh Margaret look there at the tree. I climbed that, and fell out and broke my leg when I was seven. Man Mom was worried sick for six months. And over there was where I fell of my bike and broke my arm. And that house was the place we all threw rocks at. WE all got in trouble every year. Oh and over there was where I threw up after prom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I drank to much."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"Didn't you get drunk on Prom?"  
  
"My prom was a complete disaster."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I moved to New York a month before prom, I ended up going with the captain of the football team who only took me because I was pretty."  
  
"Pretty. You're far from pretty. You're drop dead gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled. "It wasn't that bad. I mean I met Wally that night."  
  
"Please Margaret, lets not mention old flames. I don't want to think about you and another man."  
  
"Sorry." Margaret smiled leaning into him as they walked.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe. Hawkeye smiled. "We're here. Come on I'll show you every place on that ice that I broke a bone."  
  
Margaret laughed as he pulled her towards the benches. After all the kids' skates were on the adults put theirs on. As soon as Rory walked on the ice she fell down. She immediately started crying. Hawkeye skated over to her and picked her up.  
  
"What's that matter baby?"  
  
"Me fall." Rory cried wrapping her arms around her father.  
  
"You did. How?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Dunno." Rory said with a sniffle. Hawkeye smiled and rubbed her back.  
  
"You're alright. Aren't you?" Rory nodded.  
  
"Daddy down." Hawkeye smiled and put her down. "GAMPA! GAMPA! 'Ate wif me."  
  
"Okay," Daniel smiled skating over to Rory. He took her hands and pulled her around the ice. Rory smiled and laughed heartily. Hawkeye skated over to Margaret and pulled her by her scarf over to him. He gave her a kiss and smiled.  
  
"You taste good."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Margaret smiled wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Uh huh. But I don't think I got enough of a taste to tell you any more."  
  
"Oh really, and I suppose you want a better taste huh?"  
  
"You're a smart lady," Hawkeye mumbled against her lips before kissing her. Margaret kissed him right back as he pulled her closer to his body. The two were to wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Todd, Gabriel, Marilyn, Emma, Alexandra and Sam all plotting to throw snow balls at them.  
  
"You know how gross that is?" Emma told the others. "Seeing my own brother making out. EWW!"  
  
"Its gross seeing my step-brother making out, but its even more fun that I can throw snow balls at him." Alex grinned getting ready to throw. "On the count of three. One, two, three." Everyone threw the balls of snow at the two Margaret pulled away and hid as she giggled merrily.  
  
"AH! DAD! BETSY! HELP!" Hawkeye screamed trying to get away. Daniel skated over and saw the kids throwing snowballs.  
  
"Aw come on you six, leave the poor kids alone."  
  
"But Daddy, they were making out." Emma told her father like she did when she was fourteen.  
  
"Aw come on Hawk. Do you really want me to start throwing snow balls at you too?" Daniel asked with a smile.  
  
"Sorry dad." Hawkeye laughed hugging Margaret closer to him.  
  
"You know what.SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Alex grinned skating as fast as she could, the rest of the adults followed to get the best spot for the fort.  
  
Betsy walked to the edge of the rink over to Daniel and smiled. "Look at them, just like they were when they were kids."  
  
"I know. But they wouldn't have their crushes, they would have their best friends." Daniel grinned.  
  
"Grandpa whats Mommy and Daddy doing?" Ella asked skating over to her grandfather.  
  
"Well Ella dear, they're having a snow ball fight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. But lets leave them. Come on Grandma will get us some hot cocoa."  
  
"Kay." Ella grinned and took her grandfather's hand. All twelve kids went over to the shelter and watched as their parents, aunts and uncles made fools of themselves.  
  
Everyone in the park watched as the Pierce-Brandon family were finally together and acting like they did when they were all younger. Everyone found it amusing that the 'children' were all home. They acted more like children then their children did.  
  
"Okay, Pierce against Brandon." Alex smiled taking her brother's hand and running to their make-shift fort.  
  
"You're going down Brandon." Hawkeye smirked pulling Margaret into his fort. He pushed her down in the snow and gently kissed her. Margaret smiled and kissed him back. The two did that for a little bit before Emma kicked her brother.  
  
"Come off it you two. Its Christmas, at least keep the sex in your room."  
  
"Why should I listen to you Emmy?"  
  
"Cause I can tell Daddy." Emily-Alice smiled sitting down on her brother's lap.  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
  
"See if you do, then I will have to tell him about little Christina."  
  
"You wouldn't." Emma said in a low voice.  
  
"You know what Dad thinks about sex before marriage."  
  
"Well, I don't care."  
  
"Sure." Hawkeye smiled. "Come on lets kill them." Emma nodded and ducked into the fort.  
  
The snowball fight only lasted about thirty minutes before Rory and Christina decided they wanted to play.  
  
After they brushed the snow off, everyone headed back to the house for lunch. Lunch was what the Piece-Brandon kids would call simple, soup, sandwiches/subs, hot chocolate, or tea, with cookies. After lunch, the younger kids under the age of three were put down for naps. The older kids did their own things. Katelyn and Sabrina went up to the attic, with Ella who was a year younger than them. Vincent helped Betsy make some cookies and Christmas goodies. Baylee went walking with a local boy. Her father was about to blow a gasket, he didn't want his baby girl walking with a boy, let alone dating one. Dorby, Finn, Bradley and Theo were playing hockey with some resident children. Lindsey, Veronica, and Rory were sleeping. Which left the adults to wrap presents from 'Santa'. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they wanted everything done so that snooping children wouldn't find anything.  
  
The rest of the afternoon and evening went by extremely quick. Daniel got the kids ready for the show which was on Christmas day, and sent them off to bed early.  
  
The next day went by with smiles. All the kids were excited about what Santa was going to bring them. By the time dinner rolled around all the kids were tired from running around all day. They were fed and all bathed then all curled up with their parents as Daniel told them 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'. Right before the kids went to bed Betsy brought out the cookies and milk for 'Santa', Sabrina brought in some carrots for the Reindeers. After that was done all the kids were sent to bed and woken up shortly before midnight for Mass. After that was done they kids were sent back to bed who went willingly. The men put together all the toys that needed to be put together, while the women slept.  
  
The next morning was full of excitement. All the kids got up bright and early to see what Santa brought them, all the cookies were gone, even from the kitchen and there was no milk left. Katelyn told everyone that Santa was really hungry and thirsty.  
  
The day was spent playing with the new toys and getting Grandpa to fix them. Daniel shook his head at the ones that fell apart because his son put them together.  
  
After dinner goodbyes were said as Hawkeye and Margaret got the kids ready to go home. Hawkeye had to work on the 27 and they needed to get home.  
  
It was a great Christmas, everyone was together and made Margaret and Sabrina feel like they were actually family. 


	10. Part 10

-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
After New Years the wedding was getting closer by each day. Margaret wanted a spring wedding; they ended up picking June 1st. But wanted everything figured out by May. That left three months. Everything was going slow, just how they wanted it to be. Even though they both wanted to get married they wanted it to be special and not rushed. All the children didn't care when they got married as long as it was with them. Sabrina was getting used to having all of the kids spending time with her and her mother. Sometimes it was just her and her mother and that's how she wanted to keep it. It wasn't as though she didn't love Hawkeye and the kids, because she did. It was just she wasn't used to having such a large family.  
  
Wednesdays after school, Sabrina had ballet and her mother worked until five, she would be picked up by the babysitter and then picked up from dance by Hawkeye. The ride home was their time to talk.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay honey? You've been really quiet lately."  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what about?"  
  
"I don't want Mama to marry you."  
  
"I thought you did?" He asked generally confused. Sabrina was excited at the thought that he was going to marry her mother.  
  
"I did. But now I don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't want you to." Sabrina said matter-of-factly. Hawkeye nodded and said nothing else; he, Margaret and Sabrina were going to have to talk.  
  
When they arrived at Margaret's house, Sabrina smiled and walked into the house and up to her bedroom. Hawkeye walked in and into the kitchen and started to make dinner. The rest of the kids were off at friends, except Rory who was spending time with Peg and BJ. Thirty minutes later Margaret walked in the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw her fiancée cooking.  
  
"Hi there. What are you making?"  
  
"Hey honey. Well I was thinking rigatoni alfredo."  
  
"Yum. Where are the kids?"  
  
"Baylee is at Ruthie's, Dorby is at Adam's, Finn is with Alex, Vincent is with Jason, and Katelyn is hanging out with Molly. And Rory is with BJ, he wanted to take her till bedtime. And Sabrina is in her room."  
  
"Oh. Is anything wrong with her?" Margaret asked tasting the sauce.  
  
"Actually there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"What? I'm not pregnant am I?" Margaret teased pulling plates out of the cupboard.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. But it's about Sabrina."  
  
"What's the matter?" Margaret asked in worry. If anything happened to Sabrina she would die.  
  
"Well, on the way home from dance today, she told me she doesn't want us to get married."  
  
"What? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know it doesn't. That's why we need to talk. It doesn't sound like the Sabrina I know."  
  
"I agree. I'm going to change out of my scrubs. I'll get her while I'm up there."  
  
"Okay. Give me a kiss first." Margaret smiled and walked over to him. She gave a soft kiss and walked out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of capries and a t-shirt, then walked into Sabrina's room.  
  
"Hey little girl,"  
  
"Hi Mama." Sabrina smiled looking up from her desk. Margaret smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Come on baby its dinner time."  
  
"Kay. Mama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jean said that I have an extra lesson on Saturday cause of the recital."  
  
"Okay, we'll get you there after piano." Margaret smiled taking her daughter's hand and walking downstairs.  
  
"Thanks. You're going to come to the recital?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
"Even if Hawkeye doesn't want you to go?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know. You do a lot of things with Hawkeye and not so much with me."  
  
"Oh honey, you know that you're my number one priority."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That means that no matter what happens you come before anyone in my life."  
  
"Even Hawkeye?"  
  
"Even Hawkeye. You are mine forever and ever. Nothing is going to come between us."  
  
"I love you Mama."  
  
"I love you too honey. Now come on lets go eat dinner."  
  
"Okay." Sabrina smiled walking into the dining room holding her mother's hand. Hawkeye smiled when he saw the two. Both of them made his world complete.  
  
"We're back. Now let's have some dinner and pick up the kids before you head home."  
  
"No problem." Hawkeye smiled setting a glass of milk in front of Sabrina, and a wine glass in front of Margaret.  
  
"Thank you." Margaret smiled.  
  
"You're welcome,"  
  
"Sabrina, Hawkeye told me what you told him today on the way home."  
  
"Okay," Sabrina said softly, playing with her rigatoni.  
  
"Why don't you want us to get married?"  
  
"I just don't. I don't want to have everyone always here. I don't want to share my room."  
  
"Sabrina," she said sternly.  
  
"Mama, I don't want to. I want it just to be us again." Sabina said as tears threatened to fall down her face.  
  
"Honey, we're not going to lose us,"  
  
"Yes we will. You'll be too busy with your new family." Sabrina said letting the tears fall. Margaret immediately took Sabrina into her arms and let the little girl cry. Margaret looked at Hawkeye who was looking at her strangely. Nothing like this had happened before.  
  
Margaret gestured for her fiancee to come over to her. Hawkeye nodded and walked around the table and sat down beside them. He put a hand on Sabrina's back and looked at Margaret.  
  
"Sabrina baby, who told you that I would be to busy with my new family?"  
  
"Dorby," Sabrina cried harder. Hawkeye looked at Margaret who looked appalled. He was too for that matter.  
  
"Baby what did Dorby say?"  
  
"He, he, he said, that, um." Sabrina started as she tried to swallow the tears. "He said that he cant wait till you get married cause then you'll have a bigger family to take care of. And you would be doing things more with them than with me."  
  
"Sabrina you know better than that." Sabrina nodded and cuddled into her mother. Hawkeye rubbed her back and looked at Margaret. She looked at him and Hawkeye nodded. He knew what she was thinking, he was thinking the same thing. Dorby needed to be talked to. After Sabrina settled down Margaret managed to get her to eat more before putting her in the bathtub and to bed early. After Hawkeye picked up his kids he got a sitter and went back over to Margaret's. He found her sitting on the steps of the front porch drinking a glass of wine.  
  
"Hey honey,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"What are you doing drinking? You know better than that," Hawkeye said taking the wineglass away from her.  
  
"I know I have to work in the morning." Margaret said softly.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How could Sabrina say that? She actually believes that I wouldn't spend time with her anymore."  
  
"I was a little surprised myself to say the least." Hawkeye smiled wrapping his arm around the woman next to him.  
  
"I mean no matter what she'll always be my baby, the one I love more."  
  
"I know honey, I know."  
  
"She's the only link I have to Joseph and Michael. The only one, she'll always be first in my heart."  
  
"And she should be. No matter what happens, I don't care what happens, Sabrina needs to be your number one." Margaret nodded. "I'll talk to Dorby after the others are in bed, I don't need them getting upset."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Listen, everything will be okay."  
  
"I know. Maybe we should hold off telling them that I'm going to adopt them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen, I know the kids never knew their mother, except the older ones, but I'm still worried what they will think,"  
  
"Don't worry. Rory adores you. Vincent has been saying since we got engaged that he cant wait to have a Mommy. Finna loves you, Katelyn, we wont even go into how much Katelyn loves you and adores you. She worships you. Baylee, that little girl loves you. And Dorby, he loves you too. All the kids love you."  
  
"And I love them. But,"  
  
"No buts, I gotta get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay, night honey."  
  
"Goodnight baby, sleep. Don't worry about anything." Margaret smiled and hugged her fiancee. Hawkeye hugged her tightly and kissed her before leaving. Margaret waved goodbye and walked into the house, and went straight to bed.  
  
Hawkeye walked into the house and saw the babysitter sitting reading a book with Katelyn.  
  
"Hey Laura,"  
  
"Hi Doctor. How's miss Houlihan?"  
  
"She's just fine. Don't worry about anything baby," Hawkeye said noticing Katelyn looking up.  
  
"Okay. Daddy is it time for bed yet?"  
  
"Sure is. I need to tuck the boys in first. I'll be in there in a little while." Katelyn nodded and hopped upstairs. Hawkeye smiled and walked into the boys bedroom. Finn was already asleep, poor little guy had just gotten over the flu and was still feeling really tired. Dorby was sitting reading.  
  
"Hi dad," He said quietly.  
  
"Hey. Go down to my office, I'll be there right after I tuck you sisters in." Dorby nodded and put down his book and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Hawkeye covered Finn up, then walked into Vincent's room, made sure he was in bed safely, then checked on Rory who was now in a bed. He smiled and walked into Baylee and Katelyn's room.  
  
"Hi daddy," Katelyn grinned as she moved over in the bed. Hawkeye smiled and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey baby, how was your day?"  
  
"Good. Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sleepy, can we talk in the morning?"  
  
"Of course. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Katelyn smiled lying down. Hawkeye tucked her in and kissed her on the top of her head then headed over to Baylee and did the same thing.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night," Each of the mumbled as they fell asleep. Hawkeye smiled and turned off the light and walked downstairs.  
  
Dorby was sitting in the office playing with a yo-yo.  
  
"Hi dad,"  
  
"Son. We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sabrina told Margaret and I what you said to her,"  
  
"Oh," Dorby said softly.  
  
"Why did you tell her that?"  
  
"I didn't mean to make it sound mean. I told her that once you and Margaret get married that she wouldn't spend as much time alone with her mother with us around."  
  
"To her you made it sound like she was losing her mother,"  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"You may not have meant to do it, but you did hurt her. Sabrina is going to be your sister soon."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"That means you're going to have to treat her the same way you treat Baylee, Katelyn and Rory."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know what you're going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm going to apologize to Sabrina?"  
  
"And to Margaret."  
  
"Okay," Dorby said quietly.  
  
"Go to bed." Dorby nodded and stood up. "Goodnight,"  
  
"Night," Dorby said walking out of the room and upstairs. Hawkeye sighed and sat in his chair behind the desk. He leaned back and closed his eyes. It was going to be an adjustment everyone was going to have to make. It was going to be hard on Sabrina, but his children as well. He just hoped that everything would go smoothly.  
  
-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=-+=  
  
Over the next few days things started to smooth out, Hawkeye and Margaret still hadn't told the Pierce children that Margaret was going to adopt them. They figured once they found a house everyone liked that they would go out to dinner and tell them. Margaret and Hawkeye had picked two houses, but they wanted the kids to like it. Since they were going to live in it until they moved out. Margaret chose a beautiful old Colonial style house. It had ten bedrooms, three baths, one bath in the master bedroom, a large kitchen, dinning room, a living room, an office, a den, an pantry and a hall. It had a huge back and front yard, and in the back had trees and a tire swing and a gazebo. The front porch had a porch swing, and the floors were all hard wood, except for the den and office. She had fallen in love with the house when she saw it. It was a perfect house for them. Every one would have their own bedroom and they would have a guest bedroom too. Two of the bedrooms were in the attic, which would be perfect for Baylee and someone else. Hawkeye chose a Victorian style house with only nine bedrooms. It had the same features as the house Margaret picked out besides it was carpeted.  
  
They spent Saturday looking at the house. Everyone went to Hawkeye's house first, they all liked it. Rory was excited that she got to run around in the house. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to. But since they didn't have anything in it is was all right. After that house, they went to Margaret's choice. The kids were in total awe over the house. Sabrina, who was just like her mother when it came to picking things out, was pointing out the same things her mother loved about the house. The kids we're already picking where they were going to sleep. Hawkeye and Margaret watched their children's faces noticing every expression. Vincent's smile grew bigger when he saw the kitchen. Sabrina's widened when she saw the living room. It was big enough for a baby grand piano. Baylee loved the fact that there was an attic that she could live in. Katelyn was exploring every nook and crany of the house. Dorby was outside playing with Finn on the tire swing. And Rory was merrily running around the house.  
  
"Well it looks like we found something they all like."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Margaret smiled brightly. "KIDS!" She hollered. Soon all the children arrived in front of the two all with smile on their faces.  
  
"They can all hear too." Hawkeye remarked. Margaret laughed and counted heads.  
  
"Okay, lets go to dinner."  
  
"Mommy?" Rory asked holding her arms up. Margaret smiled and picked up the child. "We pizza?"  
  
"We'll go for pizza." Margaret smiled taking Sabrina's hand. Sabrina smiled and grabbed Katelyn's hand. Together the entire family made their way out of the house.  
  
When they got to the pizza place, Margaret set Rory in a booster seat and the rest of the kids climbed into the booth. Margaret and Hawkeye sat on either end to make sure no one got up and left without eating.  
  
After they ordered the pizza and drinks the two decided to tell them.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Hawkeye asked checking the booth. All the kids nodded as some of them were drinking their soda. "Good, Margaret and I have something we want to tell you."  
  
"What Daddy?" Baylee asked looking at her father.  
  
"Well since Margaret and I are getting married, we were thinking that the best thing to do was have her adopt you guys. That means if anything happens to me that Margaret will get to keep you six."  
  
"What do you mean?" Katelyn asked looking at her father in confusion. The other kids nodded in agreement.  
  
"What your father means honey is that if he dies, you get to stay with me."  
  
"Stay with you?" Vincent asked. Margaret and Hawkeye nodded as they watched the kids carefully. Katelyn was the first to day something.  
  
"That means I'll be Margaret's forever?"  
  
"That's right Katie Baby, hers forever."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"That's good." Hawkeye laughed at his daughter.  
  
"What about Sabrina?" Dorby asked looking at his father. "Are you going to adopt her too?"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Sabrina already has her father's last name, and if I adopt her then she'll lose her name."  
  
"Will we be Houlihans then?" Baylee asked not really knowing what her father was saying.  
  
"No, you six will still be Pierces, but if Sabrina is adopted, then she'll be a Pierce, and not an Anderson."  
  
"That's not fair!" Dorby screamed. Everyone stared at him. Including the other people in the restaurant.  
  
"Dorby Montgomery Pierce, don't you ever yell like that again." Hawkeye said sternly looking at his son. "We'll talk about this at home young man." Dorby shot his father an evil glance before looking at his plate, the rest of dinner was spent talking about everything except the adoptions.  
  
Once dinner was done the two adults decided for the better to go straight home and talk to the kids. Well Dorby in particular, it seemed Katelyn was fine with the whole things and Rory and Sabrina were too. So it was the older ones that they needed to be talked to. Hawkeye and Margaret walked hand-in-hand back to the car with the kids tagging behind them as they played with their toys. When they arrived back to Hawkeye's place Sabrina, Katelyn and Rory went outside to play while everyone else talked.  
  
"Daddy?" Baylee asked sitting on his lap. "If Margaret adopts me will that mean she wont leave like Mom did?"  
  
"She wont leave you ever honey."  
  
"Then, I think I want Margaret to adopt me." Baylee confirmed. After thinking about it, and knowing that Margaret wont leave her, she made up her mind.  
  
"That's great honey, why don't you go see what your sisters are up to?" Baylee nodded and hugged her father and Margaret before leaving the room. Margaret smiled at her fiancee and looked down at Vincent who was sitting on her lap. He looked up at her and hugged her.  
  
"Me too. I love Maggie." He smiled brightly.  
  
"I love you to honey," Margaret smiled before kissing his already puckered lips. She had to smile when she was around Vincent. He was the cutest thing that walked the earth. And the fact that he was a little Hawkeye, which everyone had to love.  
  
"What about you my Seamus Finnegan?" Hawkeye asked looking at the middle boy. Finn looked at Margaret and then his father and then at his brothers. He didn't know what to say. He looked up to his sisters and his father, but Dorby was his older brother and he always agreed with him.  
  
"I don't know." Finn said like he was thinking. He squiggled his nose up and thought for a few minutes. It wasn't like he didn't love Margaret, because he did, she was the mother that he never actually knew.  
  
"Take you time buddy." His father smiled.  
  
"Daddy," Finn started. "Umm. Why does Maggie love me?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Maggie that?" He suggested. Finn turned around and looked at Margaret.  
  
"Maggie. Why do you love me?"  
  
"Because you make me smile. And no matter what whenever I see you I get this WAFF."  
  
"Waff?" Finn asked in confusion. Being only five he was completely confused.  
  
"Warm and Fuzzy feeling," She smiled at the little boy. Finn smiled brightly and looked at his brother. "Vincent I want to hug Maggie," Vincent smiled and climbed down. Finn smiled and jumped into his 'mother's' arms. Margaret hugged the little boy and set him down on her lap.  
  
"So my Seamus Finnegan what do you think?"  
  
"I think that I want Maggie to be my mommy." He smiled. Margaret smiled and hugged Finn. Five down and one more to go. They both knew that Dorby wasn't going to be as easy to convince as the other ones.  
  
"Good. Why don't you and Vincent go outside with your sisters and play?" Hawkeye suggested. Both little boys nodded and hugged Margaret once more before walking out of the room. "Dorby, why don't you want Margaret to adopt you?" Hawkeye asked seriously, it wasn't like Dorby at all to not agree to things.  
  
"Because, if she does than Mom wont come back! I'll never see her again!" Dorby yelled. Hawkeye looked at Margaret and she looked right back at him with some-what of confusion.  
  
"Dorby, you mom left over three years ago. She still loves you but cant take care of you."  
  
"I know dad, you told me this a lot. But how do you know Mom wont come back?"  
  
"Dorby, I never told you kids, but you mother is in the war."  
  
"No she's not. You said she was back in Canada where Grandma and Grandpa are." Dorby informed his father.  
  
"I know I told you that, but I she's not living there. Your mother is in the war."  
  
"I don't believe you." Dorby protested. He refused to believe that his mother left him forever.  
  
"You have to Dorby," Hawkeye said. Dorby looked at his father and then Margaret and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to play."  
  
"Dorby, you're going to stay until we talk this through." Hawkeye said sternly.  
  
"I don't want to. I don't care if Margaret becomes my mother, I don't! Cause she wont be my mom!" Margaret stood up when she heard that. She singled to Hawkeye that she was going to check on the kids. He knew that he and Dorby needed to talk, it was something deeper than him being stubborn.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye asked his son. Dorby was now crying and trying his hardest to hold the tears back.  
  
"I don't want a new mom. I have one. She may not live with me, but I still have a mom. She's my mom!"  
  
"I'm not saying she's not Dorby, but you have to remember, your mom left us."  
  
"She left you. Not me!"  
  
"Dorby, why arent you living with your mother?"  
  
"Because, she moved away."  
  
"Why didn't she take you with her?" He asked softly, knowing exactly how to get his son to realize what happened.  
  
"Because she wanted me to be with my brothers and sisters." Dorby said as he thought about what happened. One night he went to bed and then the next morning his mother was gone without even a goodbye. "And she didn't love me." He said finally breaking down.  
  
"Sssh. Your mother loves you. She just couldn't take care of you."  
  
"That's what you always say! She doesn't love me. If she did she would stay with me!" Hawkeye took his crying son into his arms and hugged him tightly to him. It was going to be a long night. Margaret saw through the window what was happening and decided the best thing was to take the rest of the kids out for ice cream. The rest of them didn't need to know why their mother would never come back.  
  
Katelyn was the only one who was absolutely sure that her mother wouldn't come back. Vincent and Finn wished she would, but they knew that she would. Baylee prayed she would have a mother, and not having her biological one was something that she had to live with. Rory didn't know her mother, so it didn't really bother her. Dorby was the only one who had to realize that she wasn't coming back, and to him that was the worst thing ever.  
  
The only thing that was on everyone's mind now was the wedding. It was coming up and the children were getting used to the idea of spending more and more time together, because as soon as they got married they would be seeing each other all day everyday. It was something that was going to be tricky, but everyone was up for the challenge.  
  
The challenge was eventually beaten, as everyone became closer and more like a family. Dorby was still waiting for the day that his mother would come back. Baylee had come to terms with everything and was now ready to start her life with her new mother. Katelyn never had any problem with letting her real mother go, but even for her, having Margaret there all the time, took some adjusting, which she loved. Finn couldn't wait to finally have a mother he could read with. Vincent just loved that he now had someone other than his grandmother and Aunt's to bake with. And Rory, was the happiest thing on the earth. She had a mother who loved her and made a promise she would never leave.  
  
Sabrina made the adjustment of having a father pretty smoothly, she never knew her father, but having one made life seem a little more complete. It was never going to be fully complete, but having Hawkeye made it almost complete.  
  
Together Hawkeye and Margaret made life something livable. Each knowing what the other went though, and making life the best they could.  
  
Even though their lives didn't turn out exactly how they planned, but it was something like that.  
  
Assilem's Note: The whole adoption thing, I went through with my older brothers, so I do know what I'm talking about with it. All the other stuff, I know too cause I looked and studied it all. So other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
